More Than What She Seems
by waterlily216
Summary: [COMPLETE] After being abused for 4 years, Kagome lives with Kaede and Shippou. She transfers to a new school and becomes friends with Sango, Miroku, & Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha begins to feel pity for her and that turns into love. inukag&mirsan pairings. R
1. Emotionless Eyes

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! A new fic! Enjoy! R&R please. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Daddy was struck by lightning?!" a ten-year-old girl cried. Her step- mother sobbed.  
  
"My husband is dead!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed. A five-year-old boy walked into the room and over to his step-sister.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly. "What's happening?"  
  
"Daddy was walking to his car to go home and then lightning struck him!" Kagome sniffed. "Souta, do you understand?"  
  
"Hai," his eyes lowered and a tear slipped down his cheek. Kagome hugged him tightly and they cried together.  
  
It was still stormy. Lightning thundered. Kagome winced. She had never been afraid of lightning..until now.  
  
A/N: *SIGH* That sounded so pathetic, but I had no clue how to start it. But you'll see how this memory is important later on in the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Emotionless Eyes  
  
"Oomph!" Kagome slumped down against the wall and bit her tongue from crying.  
  
"Stupid child!" Mrs. Higurashi fumed and threw down the rest of the beer bottle down onto her step-daughter's head. "You just HAVE to look like your dead father, don't you?!"  
  
"Daughter," Grandpa's voice shook. "It isn't Kagome's fault! She was born that way! Stop hurting her! You're drunk!"  
  
"I AM NOT DRUNK!" his daughter screamed. Mrs. Higurashi wobbled to the kitchen and then came back into the living-room.  
  
"It's your fault that your father died!" she said queasily. "You just HAD to be sick and make him worry about you! If you weren't sick, he wouldn't have left early to go home!"  
  
"Don't hurt, Kagome!" Grandpa took a step forward. Kagome stared up at her step-mother who was looming above her, holding a knife.  
  
"Mommy?" she squeaked. Mrs. Higurashi brought the knife down..  
  
..  
  
:.:.:.:  
  
..  
  
"AH!"  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed and panted heavily. Her hands trembled fiercely.  
  
"It was just a nightmare," she told herself in a small voice. But it wasn't a nightmare. It had really happened before. Kagome looked at her digital alarm clock. It read 5:00 A.M. She got up and changed into her new school's uniform that was required for girls.  
  
'That memory,' she shivered slightly. 'The day she gave me a..'  
  
She paused and lifted up her shirt a bit at the bottom to reveal a huge scar. Kagome fingered it lightly.  
  
"That was the day when 'mom' almost killed me and the day when Grandpa and Souta decided to take me to Grandma Kaede."  
  
She looked around in her room.  
  
Kagome lived with her grandmother Kaede and her cousin Shippou. Shippou was a fox demon and Kaede was a miko. Kaede didn't care if Shippou was a demon or not because she said she knew that there were only a few people left in the world with demon blood in their veins anyway.  
  
"Kagome?" Kaede called through the other side of the door. "It's time for ye to eat and get ready to go to ye new school."  
  
"Hai, Grandma," Kagome answered softly.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! Inu Yasha!"  
  
A boy with long silver hair and amber eyes turned around and smiled at his best friend, "Hey, Miroku. Groped any girls yet?"  
  
"Ha ha," Miroku sneered sarcastically. "No, I didn't."  
  
He smoothed out his black hair and continued, "Have you seen Sango?"  
  
"No," Inu Yasha frowned. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Before he got an answer, someone squealed behind him.  
  
"Inu-dearest!" Kikyo shrieked. Inu Yasha whipped around and took a few steps backward. "Come here! I want to give you a kiss good morning!"  
  
"Gah," Inu Yasha gulped. He jolted over to Miroku and hid behind him.  
  
"Come here Yashie-mmmmwa," Kikyo smacked her lips together and made kissing sounds.  
  
"Get away from me you gross wench!" Inu Yasha said bitterly. "Bother Miroku instead!"  
  
Miroku held his hands up, "No way! Stay away from me!"  
  
Both boys made a run for it and ran around the campus grounds with Kikyo hot on their trails.  
  
"Come BACK here!" Kikyo demanded. Miroku sharply turned to the left and gasped for breath. He sighed with relief as he watched Kikyo run after only Inu Yasha.  
  
"Help me, someone," Inu Yasha whined. The entrance gate was coming into view again. "Maybe I can make a sharp turn and run up the stairs."  
  
He quickly ran to the right.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Inu Yasha smacked into someone and they toppled to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Inu Yasha growled and then stared down at the girl he bumped into. The girl opened her eyes and he stared into gray-blue orbs. She blinked. He climbed off her and picked up some of her books. Inu Yasha handed her a small pile.  
  
"Here," he mumbled and ran up the stairs and into the school.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome stared after him.  
  
"W-who was he?" she whispered. She watched as a girl ran after him. Kagome sighed and clutched her things closely to herself. He looked..different from other students. She recalled what she saw earlier.  
  
"He had beautiful long silver hair," she murmured blankly. "And amber eyes. And were those..dog ears?"  
  
Kagome walked up the steps and into the office.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered.  
  
A girl with long, tied up black hair and brown eyes popped up from behind the desk.  
  
"Oh, hey," the girl smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I need to get my schedule," Kagome said softly.  
  
"What's your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
The girl typed something into a computer and then clicked the mouse. The printer started printing words on a piece of paper.  
  
"Just wait for a second," the girl smiled again.  
  
"Thank you, um, what's your name?" Kagome murmured dully.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Well, thanks Sango."  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?" Sango asked slyly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I'll help you find your way around this school. I was only helping the office today because I'm a good worker and today's the first day of school so..yeah."  
  
Sango took Kagome's schedule and took a good look at it.  
  
"Hm, we have the same classes," Sango grinned. "Come on, let's go before the bell rings."  
  
Sango towed Kagome after her and together, they headed off to their first class.  
  
*****  
  
"Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Sango to me, to me. Bring back, bring back, bring back my Sango to m-" Miroku sang and then got bonked on the head by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha growled. "That's pissing me off."  
  
Miroku wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the door instead.  
  
"Sango!" he exclaimed. He blinked and then whispered to Inu Yasha. "Who's the hottie next to her?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked gruffly.  
  
"The girl has nice curves too by the way.."  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"Would you stop it with the lecherous remarks?!" Inu Yasha hissed. "That's pissing me off too!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his gaze towards the door and gulped.  
  
"It's the girl I bumped into," he mumbled.  
  
Sango dragged the girl with her to an empty desk, sat down, and plopped the girl down in the seat beside her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku whispered. "Who's she?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, "Why would you want to know?"  
  
Miroku just blinked.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome whispered softly. Sango looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Sango sucked in her breath, "OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
Kagome winced.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, KAGOME?!"  
  
Sango watched Kagome tremble.  
  
'Her eyes are growing..dull,' she realized.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango shook her arm. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome continued trembling.  
  
:.:.Flashback.:.:  
  
"Kagome?!" Grandpa shook her arm. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome stared up at him.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital!" Grandpa gasped. "Come, Kagome! You too, Souta."  
  
He dragged her gently to the car while Souta followed them. Then, with a screech, Grandpa drove out of the driveway.  
  
*****  
  
"She might not make it, sir," the nurse said.  
  
"Kagome," Grandpa breathed. Souta tugged his sleeve.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Souta," Grandpa stifled a sob. "I don't know."  
  
:.:End of Flashback:.:  
  
"Kagome?" Sango shook Kagome's arm harder. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Her eyes," Miroku whispered. "They're freaking me out."  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at her.  
  
"What did you do now, Miroku?" Inu Yasha came up behind them and asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Miroku snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and then said loudly, "Oi, wench!"  
  
Kagome looked up as he spoke.  
  
"You," she whispered. "The person who bumped into me."  
  
"I did not bump into you!"  
  
"I was walking and then..you ran straight into me near the stairs."  
  
".."  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him and then her eyes caught view of his dog ears. She held a hand up hesitantly and then petted one of his ears. Inu Yasha twitched.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked slowly. Kagome pulled back her hand. They both blushed.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha," Sango said slyly as she looked between the two. "This is Kagome. Kagome, this is Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him. Inu Yasha returned the gaze and realized how different she looked from when he last saw her-the time when he bumped into her. Kagome had raven black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and emotionless blue-gray eyes.  
  
'How could she have eyes so emotionless,' Inu Yasha thought. 'It's like she doesn't feel anything: fear, anger, excitement, or whatever.'  
  
Kagome looked away. Inu Yasha continued to stare at her.  
  
'Were her eyes always like this?' he wondered. 'Or did something really terrible happen to her when she was a child?'  
  
A/N: Ahahahaha! Inu Yasha guessed right! Well, it's the beginning of the fic, and it might sound boring so far, but action is coming soon! So is the fluff! AHAHAHA! Fluff. Our favorite, isn't it? Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Rivalry

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Never did and never will.  
  
Chapter 2: Rivalry  
  
It was 2nd period. Gym. Kagome stood stiffly next to Sango and stared blankly at nothing in particular.  
  
Mr. Kuno told the class that they would be doing different tests that day so that he could compare students. Kikyo was blabbing loudly the whole time.  
  
"I'm the best archer, fastest runner, and the best at gymnastics in this school!" she boasted. "No one can beat me."  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku made sick faces at her.  
  
"She's such a jerk," Inu Yasha remarked.  
  
"You can say that again," Miroku agreed.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes wandered and landed on Kagome.  
  
'She even looks good in her gym clothes..' he thought. Inu Yasha shook his head. 'Wait, why am I thinking about her?'  
  
"I've been informed that there's a new student to this school, so we have no records of her," Mr. Kuno said loudly. "Kagome Higurashi, please come here."  
  
Kagome slowly made her way to him.  
  
"What are your specialties?" he asked.  
  
"Archery, running, and gymnastics,"she answered. A few girls around Kikyo gasped.  
  
"Vey well," Mr. Kuno nodded. "Please take a bow and arrow."  
  
Kagome obediently did so.  
  
"Now," Mr. Kuno cleared his throat. "When you're ready, you can shoot your arrow at-."  
  
Kagome immediately strung her arrow and let it fly. Mr. Kuno stopped talking and watched as the arrow inched closer and closer to the target. The class watched silently.  
  
THUD  
  
"Oh my gosh," once of Kikyo's friends gasped. "It hit right in the center."  
  
"Miss Kikyo," Mr. Kuno said while looking at Kagome in awe. "Please grab a bow and 6 arrows."  
  
Kikyo stood up and marched over to get her bow. Once she retrieved the things, she walked proudly to the teacher.  
  
"Give 3 arrows to Kagome," Mr. Kuno instructed. "And take your place beside her."  
  
Kikyo did as she was told and glared competitively at Kagome.  
  
'I'll squash this bitch like an ant,' she smirked. Kagome blinked. This Kikyo person looked a lot like her. Kikyo had the same black hair (except that it was longer) and was the same height. The only difference was her eyes, which were brown and stony while Kagome's was grayish-blue.  
  
Kikyo strung her first arrow and aimed at the target. She let go.  
  
THUD  
  
The arrow hit right in the center. She then shot her second and then her third, which both also landed in the center.  
  
Kagome took all of her three arrows and strung them all at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kikyo exclaimed. "Are you that stupid? No way can you hit the target with all three arrows!"  
  
Kagome glanced at her and something flickered in her eyes.  
  
Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku stared at her.  
  
'Was that..' Sango thought.  
  
'A look of..' Miroku blinked.  
  
'Determination in her eyes?' Inu Yasha wondered.  
  
Kagome pulled back the arrows and then let go. The arrows whizzed through the air and all three hit the center in the same place at the same time. The class applauded.  
  
"Very good," Mr. Kuno grinned. "I'm impressed."  
  
Kagome bowed, "Arigato."  
  
"Alright Kagome, Kikyo," Mr. Kuno let out a sigh. "Let's see who's better in gymnastics."  
  
Kagome and Kikyo stared at each other.  
  
'This means war,' they both thought.  
  
*****  
  
Kikyo stood at the edge of the mat and got into position. After a few seconds, she flipped and did two somersaults and landed perfectly on her feet again at the other side of the mat.  
  
The class clapped and some of her friends cheered.  
  
Kagome took her place. Sango shouted, "You can do it, Kagome!"  
  
She got into position and flipped twice, did 4 somersaults, a cartwheel and ended it with a graceful split.  
  
The class clapped again and some boys whistled.  
  
Kikyo growled.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Kikyo took their places on the track.  
  
"Two laps around the track," Mr. Kuno shouted. "Go!"  
  
The two sprinted off.  
  
'She is NOT going to beat me!' Kikyo thought with clenched fists. Kagome quickly caught up to her and was in the lead. Kikyo pushed herself even more. When they were nearing the finish line, Kikyo caught up and stuck out a foot. Kagome tripped.  
  
"AHAHA!" Kikyo laughed. "I'm going to win!"  
  
Kagome breathed heavily and looked up. She caught her breath as she spotted Inu Yasha. He mouthed, "Run."  
  
She stood up and dashed off. Kagome quickly caught up to Kikyo.  
  
"Bitch," Kikyo snarled. She ran harder and passed Kagome. She passed the finish line. "I win!"  
  
"Two laps," Kagome said blankly as she sped past her.  
  
"Huh?" Kikyo muttered. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! We were supposed to run two laps!"  
  
She tried to spot Kagome and saw that she was already halfway around the track.  
  
"No!" Kikyo screamed. She ran off. "I can't let that girl beat me!"  
  
"RUN, KAGOME!!" Sango yelled. Kagome ran towards the finish line and stopped an inch past it.  
  
"We have a new best archer, runner, and gymnast for the girls in this school!" Mr. Kuno declared.  
  
Kikyo panted towards them and rasped, "Nooooo.."  
  
She tripped and fell flat on her face.  
  
*****  
  
"That was awesome!" Sango hugged her new friend. "You rock!"  
  
Kagome said nothing.  
  
"You totally beat that wench!" Sango continued. She chatted on endlessly while they walked to lunch.  
  
"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku shouted from behind them. Sango turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi, Miroku," Sango smiled. She took his arm, pulled him towards the cafeteria, and chatted to him instead. Kagome turned around herself and saw that Inu Yasha was a few feet away from her.  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome finally said. Inu Yasha looked at her, startled.  
  
"What for?" he asked. He walked up to her and they made their way to the cafeteria together.  
  
"For encouraging me."  
  
"How did I encourage you?"  
  
"You mouthed, 'run'."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"That helped me somehow."  
  
They got their food and walked outside to the lunch courts. After settling under a sakura tree, Kagome asked, "You're a hanyou, a half-breed, aren't you?"  
  
Inu Yasha winced.  
  
"I can sense it in you," Kagome stared blankly at him. "I mean, I'm a miko, so of course I would be able to."  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at her.  
  
"It doesn't scare me or anything," Kagome continued. "My cousin is a fox demon, and he isn't bad. A little mischief, yes, but he's as innocent as a child. And anyways, I think your dog ears are so cute."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed faintly. He turned his head and stared at her, speechless.  
  
'This girl is so different from other girls,' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, I am a hanyou," Inu Yasha looked away. "Half human and half dog demon."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
'She should do that more often,' Inu Yasha thought as his face softened.  
  
"I like it here so far," Kagome sighed. "I already made a few friends."  
  
She looked up at him again and continued, "Like you."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"And I'm not that worried about being teased this year."  
  
"You were teased at school before?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded grimly. She lifted up the corner of her uniform shirt and showed him a huge scar. Inu Yasha caught his breath.  
  
"The scars are mostly what cause the teasing," she explained.  
  
"How'd you get it?" he asked, speechless.  
  
"From my mother."  
  
"From your mother?" Inu Yasha repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
Before Kagome could answer, someone shouted out, "KAGOME! INU YASHA!"  
  
Sango was running towards them while dragging Miroku at the same time.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for us?!" she demanded. "You left me with this pervert!"  
  
"Pervert?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Prince," Miroku said quickly and took Kagome's hands in his. "She means prince. Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "What?"  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango stood next to him with threatening fists.  
  
"Shut up, monk," Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
Miroku scooted away from Kagome.  
  
"Just forget what I said," he laughed nervously. Sango took him by the ear and screamed in it.  
  
"HOW CAN WE FORGET WHAT YOU JUST SAID?! YOU ASK THAT EVERY SINGLE DAY TO EVERY WOMAN YOU SEE!" she screeched. Sango dragged him away and continued her screaming.  
  
*****  
  
"Your homework for today is to learn about your partner and present it to the class tomorrow," Ms. Kasumi smiled. "Choose your partners now and sit with them, BUT they must be of the opposite gender."  
  
The class jumbled around.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kikyo screamed from across the room. He winced.  
  
"Help me," Inu Yasha begged to Miroku. Miroku was grinning like a lunatic.  
  
"Sango and I are already partners," he snickered. "But you could always be somebody else's partner.."  
  
His head turned and looked at Kagome who was just sitting in her chair, her eyes covered by her bangs.  
  
'She looks so..sad,' Inu Yasha thought as he watched her with Miroku.  
  
"Take Kagome," Miroku whispered. "She's better than Kikyo AND I bet you she'll talk about things other than clothes, make-up, money, and shopping. It's Kikyo or her, Inu Yasha. Choose."  
  
"I have no other choice, do I?" Inu Yasha said bitterly.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't complain," Miroku said quietly. "I just met Kagome today and I think she's a great person."  
  
"I'm not complaining about her."  
  
"It sounds like you are to me. Come ON, Inu Yasha. Here's your chance to get to know her. Either that, or you're going to be stuck with 'the slutty wench'. "  
  
"YOOHOO!" Kikyo cooed. "Over h~e~re, Inu!"  
  
'If she calls me any more nicknames right now, I probably WILL ask Kagome to be my partner,' Inu Yasha backed away a step. 'Wait, why am I even hesitating?!'  
  
"Kagome," he rushed to her desk. She looked up.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Be my partner."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be partners with HER?" Kagome pointed to Kikyo who was waving her arms in the air.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you a LOT more!"  
  
Something quickly flickered in her eyes.  
  
"Fine," she answered.  
  
'Is it just me, or is she blushing?' Inu Yasha wondered with a smile.  
  
"INU YASH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo made her way to him, but tripped on the way and fell onto the hard tile floor. "My nails! They're ruined now!"  
  
Inu Yasha slumped down in the seat beside Kagome.  
  
She mumbled, "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hm?" he replied.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
He tensed, "I don't know.."  
  
"I meant like me as a friend-not a girlfriend."  
  
"Well then, yeah, I do."  
  
Kagome said nothing else.  
  
"So I guess I should come over to your house and we can do our questioning there, right?"  
  
"I guess," she whispered.  
  
A/N: Boring right now, but it'll get more interesting! ^_^ Review!  
  
Updates will be on Friday.or Saturday. I've been real busy with my homework and this chapter has been sitting in the computer for about a week..so I decided to post it up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
"My Heart is Yours" will be updated around Friday/Saturday too.  
  
AND  
  
I'm not sick anymore! Yay! ^_^ (To all who wished for me to get well..thanks ^_~ you're all so kind) 


	3. A Sorrowful & Scarring Childhood

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 3: A Sorrowful & Scarring Childhood  
  
Kagome walked silently beside Inu Yasha to her grandmother's house. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, feeling the wind through her hair.  
  
"Oi, wench," Inu Yasha grumbled. "How long does it exactly take to get to your house?"  
  
"A good fifteen minutes," she replied softly. He fell anime-style in mid- step.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"I know that! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"So you don't waste my time."  
  
Her eyes flashed. Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
"Then have Kikyo as your partner instead," she replied sharply. "If you think I'm a waste of your time."  
  
She walked on ahead, leaving him standing there speechless. He grumbled to himself and then quickly caught up with her.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" he asked, walking backwards so he could look her in the face.  
  
"Did I ever say that I did?" Kagome asked quietly as she continued walking. He blinked.  
  
"Wait," he said slowly. "You 'like' me?"  
  
"As a friend, yes," she answered. She stopped at a red light and then watched the cars go by. Inu Yasha glanced at her.  
  
'Why am I so attracted to her?' he asked himself. 'How can I like someone who looks exactly like the slutty bitch, Kikyo?'  
  
*****  
  
"Grandma, I'm home," Kagome called out softly as she took off her shoes at the doorway. Inu Yasha looked around after he did the same.  
  
"DEFINITELY a miko family," he remarked after looking at bows and arrows that hung on a wall. Kagome watched him silently.  
  
"Kagome?" an old woman's voice asked. Inu Yasha's ears twitched. Kaede walked in and spotted him.  
  
"Hmm, a hanyou, aren't ye?" she asked knowingly. He growled.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kaede continued. "Everyone is different in their own special ways."  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and they could hear her starting to wash the dishes.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede shook her head. "My beloved granddaughter. A good child, she is, but she's had a terrible childhood."  
  
"What happened?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You know all those scars on her body?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She got all those from her mother."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Her mother's father sent her to me when she was 14 years old. It seems like it all happened yesterday," Kaede sighed she shook her head. "I was horrified at what I saw. A young girl, crying her eyes out in my lap with a huge fresh scar on her side, at the waist. She told me that day that she still loved her step-mother."  
  
Kaede shook her head again, "She's such a loving child. Last year, the principal told me there were a lot of girls that were bullying Kagome everyday. Punching her, kicking her..everything. She'd come home everyday with bruises somewhere on her body, but she'd say nothing. That's why I had her transfer to your school this year. It feels like she's put up a mental barrier against everyone."  
  
Inu Yasha looked away.  
  
'That all happened to her?' he wondered. His expression softened. 'That's why Kagome has those scars and those..emotionless eyes.'  
  
*****  
  
After washing the dishes, Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Inu Yasha and her grandmother to finish talking in the hallway.  
  
'Why..do I like Inu Yasha so much?' she asked herself. 'How can I trust him..just like that? What makes me so sure that he won't turn against me and hurt me?'  
  
The talking in the hallway finally stopped and after a few seconds, Inu Yasha walked into the room.  
  
"Hi," he stopped in front of her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Hi."  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
"So," he blushed faintly. "I guess we should start the questioning now."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How old are you?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"16," she answered.  
  
"Do you have a brother?"  
  
"Step-brother, yeah."  
  
"Do you live with anyone else besides your grandmother?"  
  
"Mm hm, with Shippou too."  
  
"And he is?"  
  
"My cousin. He's a fox demon. He's still at school right now."  
  
"What happened to your father?"  
  
Kagome sharply breathed in. Her hands trembled.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow.  
  
She just continued shaking.  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
"It's all your fault that your father died!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted the morning after her husband's death. She took a belt and whipped it down onto her step-daughter.  
  
Kagome cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry, mommy!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to be sick."  
  
Her step-mother ignored her and lashed the belt down onto her again, but even harder than before.  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she slowly blacked out, "I'm sorry.."  
  
:.:End of Flashback:.:  
  
Tears blurred up Kagome's vision as she sat there on the couch.  
  
"My father is..dead," she whispered. "And it's all my fault."  
  
*****  
  
After questioning Kagome about things other than her mother and father, Inu Yasha answered her questions.  
  
"I'm 16, turning 17 in a few months," he told her. "I live with my brother and we're going to take care of our dad's corporation together when I get older."  
  
They continued with their questioning and soon, they finished. Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
"I have to go, bye Kagome," he smiled and then left.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome lay in her bed that night and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Inu Yasha is nice," she thought. "Not like anybody in my old school."  
  
She sighed and then turned onto her side.  
  
"But there's something else I feel towards him besides friendship..what is it?"  
  
*****  
  
The next day Kagome walked slowly to school.  
  
"Higurashi!" a shrill voice screeched. "How dare you steal my Inu away from me and leave me with Naraku!"  
  
Kagome turned her head and answered softly, "I didn't steal him away from you. He wasn't even yours."  
  
Kikyo's eyes flared, "WHAT did you just say?!"  
  
She stomped up to her and shoved her.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Kikyo snarled in her face. "You think you're Miss Know-it- all, don't you?"  
  
She shoved Kagome again. Kagura, Kanna, Kaguya, and Yura all stood aside, snickering. Kagome backed away.  
  
"Le-leave me alone," her voice cracked. Kikyo shoved her again.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked coldly and pushed her. Kagome dropped her books and continued backing away. A blue light surrounded Kikyo.  
  
"You're-a miko," Kagome breathed.  
  
"And I'm not a very nice one," she growled. "I know you're one too, now fight me."  
  
Kagome took another step back.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
Kikyo glared at her, "Then you will die."  
  
With that, Kikyo sent a huge amount of miko energy toward her and Kagome watched in terror as the light surrounded her.  
  
A/N: No! Run, Kagome! ^_^ Please review! 


	4. Rescuing Damsels In Distress & Letting S...

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Some of you are just so funny! ^_^ I'm sorry for leaving you all at a cliffy -_-..but it couldn't be helped.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this one more time in the story. Why? Because while I type the disclaimer, I could be typing the beginning of the chapter, therefore, it's like a waste of time. So:  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Never did and never will.  
  
Chapter 4: Rescuing Damsels In Distress & Letting Sluts Know That They're Sluts  
  
Kagome shook fearfully as the miko energy was sent towards her. Light blinded her vision and she let out a small scream. Kikyo cackled.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your life," she sneered loudly.  
  
Kagome clamped her eyes shut and waited for the impact. She suddenly felt strong arms pick her up and felt herself being carried away. Kagome could hear the school wall crumbling to pieces from the miko energy (hm, no. You know the fences/walls that surround a school, like they're blocking you from entrance? That's what I mean).  
  
The person set her back onto her feet carefully. Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she whispered. He stood defensively in front of her.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he growled at Kikyo. "What'd Kagome ever do to you?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what she did," Kikyo glared daggers at him. "She stole my place as the best archer, runner, and gymnast. And worst of all, she stole you from me!"  
  
"Stole you fro-" Inu Yasha began scowling. "What the heck are you talking about, slut?! I was never yours!"  
  
"Don't lie, Inu-dear. We'll have to tell everyone that we're a couple sooner or later," Kikyo batted her eyelashes.  
  
"First of all," Inu Yasha hissed. "Don't call me 'Inu-dear'. Second of all, WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! Third of all, you're hideous to me! Fourth of all, leave me and my friends alone!"  
  
"Honey-bun," Kikyo said, her mouth tightening. "You really need to stop it with the lies."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Uh huh. Sure," Kikyo sniffed.  
  
"Just leave him alone, Kikyo!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyo looked at her.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kagome," Inu Yasha told her sharply.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kikyo made an annoyed face.  
  
"Inu Yasha isn't your boyfriend and he doesn't want to be your boyfriend, so just give it up!" Kagome continued. "Or else!"  
  
Kikyo's eyes turned to stone, and she asked icily, "Is that a threat?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip, "Yes."  
  
Kikyo stared intensely at her, "Watch what you say, Higurashi. Cause you don't know what might happen to you."  
  
She thrust another ball of miko energy toward her.  
  
'Not again,' Kagome thought nervously. 'Save me..please.'  
  
She held her hands in front of her face. Little light pink sparks flew from her fingertips. A shield of miko energy formed in front of her and Inu Yasha. Kikyo's miko energy reflected and hit Kikyo instead. She screeched in pain.  
  
"Y-you're NOT going to get away with this Higurashi!" Kikyo panted. "You are NOT going to steal MY Inu from me! He's MY boyfriend!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Inu Yasha growled angrily.  
  
Kagome trembled.  
  
'What just happened?' she asked herself. 'Did I create this shield of miko energy?'  
  
She clamped her eyes shut and shook harder.  
  
'This school is way worse than the last one!' she thought.  
  
Kikyo turned to Kanna, Kagura, Kaguya, and Yura.  
  
"Help me!" she hissed. They immediately straightened.  
  
Kanna and Kaguya each pulled out a round mirror, Yura pulled out a short sword and a long strand of thin string (hello, she's Yura of the HAIR), and Kagura pulled out a fan.  
  
Kanna and Kaguya snickered and pointed the mirror in Kagome's direction. Kaguya stood beside them and opened up her fan with a smirk.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Kikyo stomped her foot. "Attack her!"  
  
FWOOSH  
  
*CRACK*  
  
*CRACK*  
  
*CLATTER*  
  
Kanna, Kaguya, and Kagura stared at their weapons in dismay.  
  
Kanna's and Kaguya's mirror had cracked and shattered into little sharp pieces and Kagura's fan had fallen to the ground and snapped in half. They all turned their heads.  
  
Sango stood fiercely before them with her hiraikotsu.  
  
"I've never been so angry!" she glared. "You five always get on my nerve! A new student comes and we all find out that she's better than Kikyo, of course, almost everyone is better than Kikyo. Then what? You go and try to kill her because of it!"  
  
"How dare you!" Kaguya screamed. "That was a family heirloom!"  
  
"That was my sixth mirror," Kanna mumbled.  
  
"My precious fan! That was the last one that I had too!" Kagura wailed.  
  
*****  
  
"This is going to be fun," Yura grinned wickedly. She ran her tongue lightly across her blade's edge. She tightened her hold on the thin string and focused her gaze on Kagome who stood only a few feet away. She stepped forward. Someone then put her into a headlock. "What the-"  
  
"You're not going to get away with something like this!" Miroku's voice said coldly. He pressed his staff even harder against her neck. She choked. Her blade tumbled to the ground. She fumbled with her string.  
  
"Nuh uh," Inu Yasha left the miko shield, came up to them, took her sword, and yanked the string from her hands. Miroku let go of her afterward. She stumbled to the ground with a shriek.  
  
*****  
  
"My 'friends' are so worthless!" Kikyo snapped. She walked up to Kagome and flinched as Kagome's miko shield shocked her. "Curse it!"  
  
She straightened her hair..which was sticking up in all different directions.  
  
"We'll settle this later, Higurashi," she said coolly and walked up the school steps. The people who witnessed the scene stopped staring and then did the same.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
Sango ran towards her. The shield sent off pink sparks.  
  
"Kagome!" she yelled. "Let your shield down! They're gone!"  
  
Kagome just looked up at her with tearful eyes.  
  
"Why do you think we've done all this to save you?" Sango continued desperately. "Because you're our friend."  
  
The shield fizzed into nothingness and Sango slowly went up to her and gave her friend a bear hug.  
  
"It's okay," she said in a soothing tone. Kagome hugged back.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stood outside in the hallway holding buckets.  
  
"I can't believe we were late!" Sango pouted. "I'm never late!"  
  
"Who cares?" Inu Yasha replied, annoyed.  
  
Miroku added, "Too bad. Now I can't stare at all the pretty girls this period."  
  
He scooted closer to Sango (they're next to each other in between Inu Yasha and Kagome. Miroku is next to Inu Yasha and Sango is next to Kagome) and slowly crept his hand towards her..  
  
SPLASH  
  
Kagome held a huffing Sango back and frowned at the now thoroughly soaked Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"Sango, I have a question," Kagome mumbled. "Where did you get that boomerang?"  
  
Sango calmed down and replied, "I was polishing some school weapons when I saw a bright light out the window and heard the school wall crumble to pieces. I got worried, so I took my boomerang from the weapon room and headed outside. In this school, everyone gets to have their own weapon: for me, I wanted a boomerang. Why? Because when Miroku gets perverted during gym class, I can 'knock' some sense into him with my hiraikotsu. As for Miroku..he stalked me and 'helped' me polish the weapons. And THEN, he followed me and took his own weapon, a staff."  
  
Sango tapped her foot, "I wish he would just leave me alone."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, everyone. I'm your substitute for English class," the teacher in front of them bit into an apple. "If you call me by my name, Ms. Nabiki, I'll call you by your name."  
  
She bit into her apple again and continued, "I'll be your substitute for the whole week 'cause my sister, Ms. Kasumi has to take care of some family business. Believe me, I'm much more fun."  
  
Kikyo waved her hand in the air, "How so, Ms. Na-bitchy?"  
  
Ms. Nabiki's eyes flashed, "First of all, slut-looking girl, I'm not a bitch-unlike you. Second of all, I was planning to take you all on a fieldtrip for a whole day sometime this week, but since you have to be so insolent, maybe I'll just leave you here while the whole class has fun."  
  
"Ooh," Inu Yasha nudged Miroku. "I like this sub already."  
  
Sango giggled at the desk next to them. Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
"..And last but not least, detention for you..slut," Ms. Nabiki narrowed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"We're going on a field trip tomorrow!" Sango skipped happily around her friends. "Yay!"  
  
"We're just going to the mall," Kagome pointed out softly. She tripped. Inu Yasha caught her from behind.  
  
She turned around and faced him, "Thank you."  
  
Kagome looked away and added, "And thanks..for saving me this morning."  
  
He gave her a smug grin, "No problem, wench."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango's voice screamed.  
  
The two turned around and saw a throbbing lump on Miroku's forehead.  
  
"You just ruined my mood!" Sango sighed and walked through the school gates.  
  
*****  
  
Sango walked beside Kagome to Kaede's apartment.  
  
"So who do you live with?" Sango asked after an awkward moment of silence.  
  
"My grandmother and my cousin," Kagome answered quietly. "I really..like living with them."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
More silence.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Sango began, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied. "Maybe..my uniform, like always?"  
  
"No way!" Sango gasped and stopped walking. "Don't wear your uniform! This is your chance to wear whatever you like! The school makes us wear the same old, boring uniform EVERY SINGLE DAY!"  
  
She clapped her hands together, "Alright. Tomorrow, I'm gonna bring you some of my clothes. We're about the same size, so it'll be no problem."  
  
Sango laughed cheerfully, "You are going to look so HOT!"  
  
"I don't want to look..hot," Kagome blinked. Sango stopped laughing and frowned.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Don't spoil the fun!" she complained. "Okay, fine. We'll make you look..REALLY pretty..and a little hot. How's that?"  
  
"I..guess," Kagome responded thoughtfully. They started walking again.  
  
"Kagome," Sango suddenly said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Like Inu Yasha?"  
  
"As a friend, yes."  
  
"No, I meant: do you have a crush on him?"  
  
".."  
  
"It seems to me that you like spending time with him and all, and you smile more at him than you do to Miroku and I."  
  
"That's true," Kagome admitted after a moment.  
  
"So," Sango nagged. "Do you? Do you have a crush on Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the vast blue sky, "Yes..I do."  
  
A/N: Short chapter. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so busy with my homework. Next chapter is about the fieldtrip and I promise you, you're all going to like it! Major updating will take place during winter break! ^_^ 


	5. He's Holding Her!

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 5: He-he's Holding Her!

Sango hugged Kagome tightly and squealed, "You look great!"

She had instructed Kagome to put on a red tube top and dark blue capris.

"It feels..exposible," Kagome croaked.

"Nonsense," Sango snorted back. "Boys will be drooling all over for you."

She tossed her hair.  She was dressed up in tight black jeans and a magenta colored spaghetti top.

Kagome gulped and squeaked, "What if I just want to be alone?"

Sango frowned in the same way that she had the day before.

"Kagome," she narrowed her eyes and took hold of one of Kagome's wrists. "You gotta learn to socialize with your classmates."

With that said, Sango dragged Kagome out of her room.

A blurry fur ball pounced onto Kagome.

"Cousin Kag-chan!" the fur ball whimpered. "Don't leave!"

Kagome smiled slightly and petted the fox demon on the head, "I have to go to school, Shippou-chan."

He pouted and then jumped off her.

"Will you buy me some candy at the mall?" Shippou asked with big puppy-eyes.

"Oh, so KAWAII!" Sango squealed.  She laughed when Shippou clung to his cousin's leg.

"I won't let go until you promise to buy me candy!" he exclaimed.  Kagome sighed with defeat.

"Fine," she murmured.

"YAY!" Shippou shouted and hugged her leg harder. "Bye, Kag-chan!"

"Bye to you too," Kagome picked him up and set him on the ground.

"Hurry, Kagome," Sango urged. "School starts soon!"

Kagome ran to the door and began to slip her school shoes on.

"What-are-you-DOING?" Sango asked slowly.

"I'm putting on my shoes," she answered.

"Don't wear shoes!  Wear high heels!"

"But I don't have any high heels," Kagome said quietly.

Sango let out a big sigh and shook her head, "Kagome, Kagome.  What would you do without me?  Wear sandals then."

Kagome nodded her head and slipped on light brown sandals.

"Now let's show the school how HOT you can look!" Sango said gleefully.

"I don't want to look hot.."

"Oh, right.  I meant: 'really pretty'."

***** 

Inu Yasha jumped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.  He whipped around and glared.  Miroku grinned back.

"Hello, Yashie," he greeted.

*BONK*

"I-said-NEVER-ever-call-me-YASHIE-again!" Inu Yasha gritted through his teeth.

Miroku said nothing.  He just lay unconscious on the ground.

*****

"Oh, look!  There are the guys!" Sango jumped up and down excitedly.  Kagome groaned as she was dragged toward the boys.

*****

"Miroku!  Inu Yasha!" a voice piped.

Miroku's eyes flew open and he quickly stood back up.

"I'd know that voice from ANYWHERE!" he said hyperactively. "It's Sango!"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Gee..you think?"

"Miroku!  Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted again.  Kagome whimpered behind her.

"Sango, you're hurting my arm!" she complained softly.

Sango immediately let go.

"Sorry," she apologized and then turned towards Inu Yasha and Miroku..only to find that Miroku wasn't there.

"You know, when you wear tight jeans, it makes you're butt look MUCH better," Miroku's voice remarked behind her.

Her face turned red.

"LECHER!  STOP LOOKING AT MY BUTT!" she screamed.

SLAP

Miroku backed away slowly.

"Might I add that you look fabulous?" he laughed nervously.  Sango glared at him and then smiled brightly afterward.  She clobbered him with a hug.

"You look great too, hunk!" she shrieked with delight.  Miroku was dressed in black jeans and a dark purple, short-sleeved collar shirt (I'm going for the 'casual' look..).

He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thanks," he answered.

Inu Yasha watched the two and shook his head with a small smile.

"Inu Yasha?"

He turned his head and found himself staring into gray-blue eyes.  Kagome blinked.

"Um, uh-er," she bit her lip. "I was wondering..are Miroku and Sango a couple?  Sango said that they weren't, but judging by what happens between them-it looks like they really are."

"They are," he replied simply. "They're just too dumb to know it-especially Miroku."

He gave her a smug grin and added, "Just watch.  They'll be boyfriend and girlfriend before you know it."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Inu Yasha looked away and blushed.

"Well, um, you look nice," he complimented.  Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you," she looked away in embarrassment.  She glanced at him.  He was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.   Kagome added, "You look nice too."

Then both of them thought, 'What I REALLY meant was: you look HOT."

*****

Ms. Nabiki grinned at the class.

"My, don't you all have a new impression!" she remarked.  The class responded with grumbles and murmurs. "Well, then.  All ABOARD!"

*****

Kagome stared out the bus window and soon started daydreaming and remembering the good times.

:.:Flashback:.:

"Dad!" Kagome squealed as she held out a flower to her father. "This is for you!"

He accepted the gift and hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, Kagome," Mr. Higurashi smiled kindly. "It's very pretty."

"Yup, it is, isn't it?" she chirped.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "But you're much prettier."

She hugged him again.

"I love you, daddy!" she squealed.

"And I, Kagome, love you too," he hugged her back.

:.:End of Flashback:.:

"Dad," Kagome whispered.

Sango, who was sitting beside her, didn't hear her because she was talking to Miroku (who was across the aisle with Inu Yasha..who sat next to the window).

One of Inu Yasha's ears twitched and his amber eyes shifted from the window to Kagome.

'She's thinking about her father,' he realized with pity.  He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and heard her let out a small sigh. 'Kagome..'

*****

Sango took hold of Kagome's wrist once again and pointed toward all the clothes stores.

"OH!  LOOK, KAGOME!" she exclaimed.  Her friend just blinked.

"What?" Kagome asked.  Sango gave her a surprised look.

"Kagome," she gasped. "You don't want to buy any clothes?"

Her friend shrugged, "I don't care."

Sango started gaping just when Ms. Nabiki called out, "Okay!  Go to any place you want in the mall, but nowhere past it!  Meet at the café in the corner over there at 12:00 sharp in the afternoon!  Do you all hear me?!"

"YES!" the class answered back.

"Come on!" Sango shrieked to Kagome. "Let's go check out the clothes!"

*****

Inu Yasha and Miroku headed to the arcade at a slow pace.

"Today rocks," Inu Yasha said happily.

"Yup," Miroku nodded his head. "I get to see more exposure from the girls in the class."

BONK

"Stop it with the lecherous comments!" Inu Yasha snarled. 

"Okay, okay!" his friend rubbed his head and sighed.

*****

After buying bags full of clothes Kagome asked if she could go to the bookstore. 

"Sure," Sango nodded with a smile.  When they reached the store, Kagome headed toward the manga section and picked up a few comics from the selection.

"You're into manga?" Sango asked.  Kagome nodded and then went to purchase her choices.  After a few minutes, they walked out the door.

Sango heard faint music coming from next door.

"Want to find out why music is being playing in the arcade next door?" she asked Kagome.

"Okay," was her reply.

The two headed into the arcade and stopped in their tracks at the back of a large crowd.

*****

Kikyo tossed her hair and cackled.

"I win again!" she smirked. "No one can beat me in Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Choose another person to compete with!" a boy shouted in the crowd.  She shot the boy a smile and looked around.  At that moment, two people walked in and one of them caught her eye.

*****

"Huh, Kikyo's good at dancing," Miroku nudged his best friend.

"You have got to be kidding me," Inu Yasha replied sourly.  

They remained quiet as Kikyo searched for her next victim.

"YOU!" she screeched and pointed a finger at someone in the crowd.  At first, nothing happened in the first few minutes, but then, the people in the crowd made room for the person to get through.

"Wonder who it is," Miroku pondered.  Both boys caught their breath when they saw Kagome climb onto the platform.

"Let's begin," Kikyo grinned evilly.

*****

'What do I do now?' Kagome whimpered softly.

..

"You'll do fine," Sango had said.

"But I don't want to dance against her!" she had complained.  Sango frowned.

"Kagome, please?  For me?  Do it for all of us who hate Kikyo!" she begged.

"O-okay," Kagome gulped.

..

"I guess I'm doing this for her then," Kagome shook her head.

"Let me choose the song so we can begin!" Kikyo said in an icy tone. 

'This is payback for what she did to me,' she thought. 'Nobody steals my boyfriend and 'title' (or if you prefer: status) from me!'

She selected "I'll Dream of You" and then gave Kagome a competitive glare.  The music started up.

"Sweet, sweet memories 

Of things that you would say 

Of things that you would do.

Till then, I'll dream…"

The two started dancing at a steady pace.   

"Only you and me 

As far as I can see.

The world around us disappears, 

This moment spends eternity.

Something in your eyes 

Draws me deep inside. 

You are a mystery 

And lots of you keep holding me. 

Sweet, sweet memories 

Of things that you say 

Of things that you would do

Till then, I'll dream.

Sweet, sweet mystery 

Of things that we could be 

Of things that we could do. 

Till then, I'll dream of you."

Kikyo glanced at the scores and scowled.  Kagome was beating her!

'How?!' she growled in her mind. 'She's dancing as quick as me, and yet, she's beating me!'

"Time for Plan A," she narrowed her eyes. 

"Do you think of me 

Anytime you dream? 

Wonder if you treat me right

And how your lips taste…on mine?

Sweet, sweet memories 

Of things that you would say 

Of things that you would do. 

Till then, I'll dream. 

Sweet, sweet mystery 

Of things that we could be 

Of things that we could do. 

Till then, I'll dream of you."

Kikyo stuck out a leg.  Kagome tripped.

'She-she's cheating!' Kagome thought as she fell.

The audience 'boo'ed.

"Play fair!" a girl yelled.

Kagome quickly stood up again and continued dancing to the music.  Kikyo swiped her leg at her feet.  This time, Kagome dodged.

"Stop cheating!" Kagome gave her opponent a slight glare.

"Make me!" Kikyo hissed back.  

"You…captured in my mind…

Forever fro~zen in…time.

Sweet, sweet memories 

Of things that you would say 

Of things that you would do.

Till then, I'll dream.  

Sweet, sweet mystery 

Of things that we could be 

Of things that we could do.

Till then, I'll dream."

Kikyo twirled on the arrows and then, after a moment, launched a punch that was mixed with miko energy.  It hit Kagome in the stomach.  She flew off the platform and crashed onto the floor.  The crowd backed up.

"Sweet, sweet memories 

Of things that you would say 

Of things that you would do. 

Till then, I'll dream of you.

Till then, I'll dre~am of you…."

Kikyo stopped dancing and then shrieked in delight when she saw her score.

"I beat Higurashi!" she jumped up and down on the platform.  She turned to look at Kagome and then gasped. "Inu-dear?!"

*****

Inu Yasha held Kagome gently and pulled her into a sitting position (of course he would get there first!  He's a hanyou, so that makes him fast.)

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

She groaned in pain.

"Kagome!" Sango made her way through the crowd, coming towards them. 

"Is she alright?" Miroku asked as he reached them.

Kagome trembled and cringed against Inu Yasha.

"Help me," she whimpered. "I don't want to fight."

A tear slipped down her cheek.  

Inu Yasha caught his breath.

"Wait, d-don't cry!" he stammered.  

Sango finally reached them and panted, "Kagome.  Come on.  Stop crying!"

Kagome kept on sobbing.

"Inu-dear!" Kikyo stomped her foot. "Why are you worrying about that bitch?  Didn't you see me win?"

"Why would I care if you won the game or not?!" Inu Yasha spat. "I don't care about you and I never will!"

He looked at Kagome and added, "Kagome's not a bitch.  You are!"

Kikyo's mouth quivered and then she broke out into a piercing wail.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Let's get out of here!" a person shouted.  They all made their way to the exit.

"It's five minutes to 12," Miroku told his friends over Kikyo's wailing.

"Let's go head over to the café," Inu Yasha sighed.

They all helped Kagome back onto her feet.

She sniffed.

"This is the second worst day of my life," she whispered.

"What was the worst?" Miroku cocked an eyebrow and then quickly said, "Never mind." when Inu Yasha shook his head wildly at him.

Then, after a few more seconds, the four teenagers headed out of the arcade and towards the café.

A/N: What will happen next at the café? ^_^

Disclaimer for the lyrics/song in this fic: "I'll Dream of You" does not belong to me.  


	6. Bringing Two Hearts Together

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~

Chapter 6:  Bringing Two Hearts Together

Kagome breathed in deeply and smiled at herself in the mirror.  She had changed into a white and pink plaided dress and a sunflower hat.  It was one of her choices at a clothes store.

"This is much more comfortable," she remarked.  

Kagome walked out of the women's bathroom (the rest of the class is in the café's lobby right now) and went up to her friends.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," Kagome said and handed the pile of clothes that she had worn earlier in the day to Sango.

"You're welcome," Sango grinned back.  She looked her up and down. "You look really nice."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you."

Inu Yasha took a good look at her and looked away, 'She looks really cute too.'

Miroku popped in front of Kagome and took her hands in his, "You're so beautiful, Kagome.  If you married me, our children would be beautiful like you…or handsome like me.  Wouldn't you like that?"

PUNCH

SLAP

Kagome blinked as she watched Inu Yasha hold up a threatening fist in front of Miroku and as Sango slapped her hands one against the other.

"Hentai," they both 'humph'ed and looked away from him.

*****

The four friends settled down at a table and listened as Ms. Nabiki chatted on and on.

"Okay, who's hungry?" she finally asked.  The whole class hollered, "WE ARE!"

She smiled.  Just then, a woman with black hair that reached a little past her shoulders walked up in front of the whole class and waved.

"Hi!  I'm Rin!" the woman greeted. 

Inu Yasha suddenly straightened in his seat.

"Rin?" he asked in shock.

Rin turned her head and then smiled at the gang, "Inu Yasha!  I didn't know you were one of the people that were going to come here!"

He just snorted and turned his head away.  She giggled.

"I'm going to like having you as my future brother-in-law!" she laughed.

"Future brother in law?" Miroku asked. "Inu Yasha, what's she talking about?"

"She and Sesshoumaru are going to get married next year," Inu Yasha grumbled. "I knew she worked at a huge café, but I never knew exactly which one."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, Inu Yasha?" Rin asked with a grin.

"I didn't know you worked here," he replied. "I rarely go to the mall, you know!"

"That's true," Rin nodded her head thoughtfully. "Sesshoumaru always keeps you busy during your leisure time."

She smiled, "Oh, well."

Inu Yasha fell out of his chair (anime-style).

*****

As the group waited impatiently for their orders, Ms. Nabiki suddenly clapped her hands.

"Why don't we do karaoke?" she suggested. "I'm always in the mood for a little karaoke once in awhile."

She scanned her eyes at the class, "Why don't we have one boy and one girl sing a song for us?  Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands.

Miroku took hold of one of Inu Yasha's arms and then held it up in the air, waving it wildly.

"What do you think you're doing, houshi?!" Inu Yasha growled and tried to pull his arm away.

"You," Ms. Nabiki pointed at him.  Inu Yasha growled and then made his way to the stage.

"You'll pay for this, Miroku," he swore.

"Any girls?" Ms. Nabiki asked.

Kikyo immediately shot her arm up.  Ms. Nabiki ignored her, even when she started waving wildly.

A wicked smile twitched at the corner of Sango's mouth.  She took hold of Kagome's arm and held it in the air.

Kagome blinked and then gave her a questioning look.  She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance to.

"And you," Ms. Nabiki pointed to her and motioned for her to come up onto the stage.

Kagome shyly stood up, made her way towards the stage and then took a microphone from one of the microphone stands.  Her eyes fixed on the blank screen in front of her.

'Wonder if she's a good singer,' Inu Yasha watched her with a kind expression on his face.  He gripped his microphone and listened to Ms. Nabiki's instructions.

"As you can see, this is a special version of a karaoke machine," Ms. Nabiki exclaimed. "Rin is so clever, isn't she, to come up with these ideas.  There is a light on each side of the screen.  One on the left and one on the right (Inu Yasha is on the right and Kagome is on the left…this is the back view: you know….if you're standing _behind_ Kagome and Inu Yasha on the stage…).  When the light on your side lights up, it means that it's your turn to sing.  When both lights light up, it means you sing together.  Got it?"

The two nodded.

The music started up.

Kagome's light lighted up to indicate that she was going to sing first.  When the words popped up onto the screen, she opened her mouth and then started out softly, but loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you."

Inu Yasha's light lighted up and he continued.

"No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me.."

Then both of them sang.

Inu Yasha&Kagome: "This is the start…

Inu Yasha&Kagome: And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning with you

Kagome: We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Inu Yasha: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Inu Yasha&Kagome: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Inu Yasha&Kagome: And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning with you

Inu Yasha&Kagome: Knew there was somebody somewhere,

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing is going to tear us apart

Inu Yasha (with Kagome humming): And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river and I wanna keep flowin'

Inu Yasha&Kagome: Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Inu Yasha&Kagome: Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river…

Inu Yasha: …I wanna keep goin' on…

Kagome: …Starting out on a journey

Inu Yasha&Kagome: Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you…"

Kagome sighed in relief and bowed.  Inu Yasha did the same.  They both left the stage as the class clapped loudly.

"Great job you two," Ms. Nabiki winked as they passed her.

Sango and Miroku laughed as their two friends reached their table.

"Stupid monk!" Inu Yasha growled and whapped Miroku's head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU VOLUNTEERED ME!"

"But you sang wonderful," Miroku replied back innocently. "As a monk-in-training, my duty is to try to help others."

PUNCH

"You call what just happened 'helping'?!" Inu Yasha demanded.  Miroku rubbed the lump on his head and nodded.

"Yes, I believe I do," he answered with a slight smile.  He and Sango started laughing.

Kagome spoke up, "You two were unfair."

Sango and Miroku stopped laughing and stared at her.

 "Inu Yasha didn't want to sing, but you used your unfair trickery against him," Kagome continued. "And you, Sango did the same to me."

They started laughing again.

"And you stick up for Inu Yasha because?" Miroku gasped.

"Because-you like him, right?" Sango giggled.

Kagome reddened.

"I-um, uh," she began.

Inu Yasha started blushing.

Sango and Miroku laughed harder.

A/N: Phew.  Three chapters in a day!  Hope you liked them.  Next update will probably be around Saturday.

Disclaimer for the lyrics/song in this fic: "At the Beginning" does not belong to me.  It's from the Anastasia Soundtrack and is sung by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis.  I love this song ^_^ it matches with the anime/manga story of Inu Yasha.


	7. Mix up

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: I am SO SORRY for the long update!  
  
Chapter 7: Mix-up  
  
It was another school day and the gang sat quietly in the gym, staring straight ahead at Mr. Kuno.  
  
"Today, I am going to teach you the basics of kendo," he announced. "And then tomorrow, you'll all be competing against each other in an all out kendo war. Now watch as I, a master in kendo, show you some impressive moves."  
  
*****  
  
"You call those moves impressive, man?!" a boy shouted in the audience.  
  
Mr. Kuno turned to him, "Be silent, you!"  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The class laughed harder.  
  
"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU GO GET A UNIFORM OVER THERE IN THE CORNER AND GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS TO CHANGE INTO THEM! NOW!" Mr. Kuno roared.  
  
The class silenced and grimly did what they were told.  
  
*****  
  
"This totally sucks!" Sango whined to Kagome.  
  
Her friend nodded in agreement.  
  
"Actually," Kagome said softly. "Mr. Kuno wasn't THAT bad. I mean, his moves were actually impressive a little."  
  
"A little," Sango giggled. "Keep that in mind: a little."  
  
"Did you even pay attention?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course not, but this isn't really SO different from my hiraikotsu."  
  
Kagome just shrugged back.  
  
*****  
  
"Now go fetch yourself a mask over there!" Mr. Kuno barked. He walked over to a pile of wooden katanas and picked a few up. "When you have your mask on, stand in a line and I'll give you your katana."  
  
"A bit grouchy, isn't he?" Miroku whispered to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah.." Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"OKAY! GET IN LINE!" Mr. Kuno shouted. "WHEN YOU GET YOUR KATANA, STAND TO THE SIDE!"  
  
The two boys grimaced and put their masks on.  
  
*****  
  
All the students were paired up with each other, but they didn't know who their opponent was because of the masks..except Kikyo's partner.  
  
"Oops!" Kikyo giggled behind her mask as she dropped her katana for the 10th time. "Sorry about that."  
  
*****  
  
"What we're going to do is an elimination process!" Mr. Kuno instructed. "And we're going to keep doing it until we're narrowed down to the two top kendo fighters!"  
  
"Which will be you.." Miroku nudged his best friend. "And definitely Naraku."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Naraku was a huge rival when it came to kendo.  
  
"That bastard," he growled. "I WILL beat him!"  
  
*****  
  
"Go!" Mr. Kuno blowed his whistle.  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
After a few minutes, half of the class was already eliminated..Kikyo was among them.  
  
"Next round!" Mr. Kuno screamed and then blew his whistle.  
  
The new pairs fought each other for another few minutes and then half of the new group was eliminated.  
  
There were only 10 people left (they started out with 40 people).  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha swung down his katana and managed to connect with his partner's mask. His partner groaned in disappointment and then walked over to the group of eliminated people.  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at the other nine people left.  
  
'One of them is Naraku,' he thought.  
  
A few moments after, the number of people that hadn't lost yet decreased from 10 to 5.  
  
"Since there's an uneven amount of people, one person will sit out until we reach the final two," Mr. Kuno explained. "So.."  
  
He pointed to one of the five, "You, out for now."  
  
The person walked a few feet away and stood near the "eliminated" group.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Kuno called out to the two pairs.  
  
The pairs got into ready position.  
  
"GO!"  
  
'No, this isn't Naraku,' Inu Yasha swung at his opponent. 'This person is too easy.'  
  
He took another swing and grinned behind his mask when he felt his katana hit his partner's arm.  
  
"Gotcha," he smirked and then watched as the person strode over and took a seat among the other classmates. His eyes shifted over to the other pair and he growled quietly.  
  
The winning partner of the other pair was facing him.  
  
'Naraku!' he thought and gritted his teeth. 'I know it's you! Finishing off your opponent first-before me-doesn't mean anything!'  
  
"OKAY! You, the one who sat out! Face off against that person who finished first!" Mr. Kuno yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as the person who sat out walked over to their instructed partner and took their stance.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Kuno asked.  
  
The pair nodded together.  
  
Mr. Kuno blew his whistle.  
  
The partners began striking at each other.  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
Inu Yasha watched with impatience. Finally,..  
  
CLACK!  
  
One opponent connected with the other opponent.  
  
The loser's hands shook and their katana fell to the gym floor.  
  
"We have a lot of time left so..last two people, take your spots!" Mr. Kuno shouted. "Let's see who's better!"  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to the right side of the gym while his opponent walked to the left side. They took their stances.  
  
'I will beat you, Naraku,' Inu Yasha swore to himself.  
  
"Begin!" Mr. Kuno blew his whistle.  
  
Inu Yasha charged at his partner and swung his katana down. The person blocked. He swung again. They blocked again.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. And swung at his partner over and over again.  
  
"I'm-not-going-to-let-you-beat-me," he said breathlessly.  
  
His partner struck at him before he had the chance to strike again. He dodged and swung back. They blocked.  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
"Naraku has gotten better," Miroku remarked as he watched from the audience. Several classmates watched the match with fascination.  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
"Damn you!" Inu Yasha hissed silently as he blocked. His partner swung down their wooden katana again, but with even more force. His katana flew out of his hands and clattered to the ground. Finishing it off, his opponent swung down one last time and connected with his mask. Inu Yasha winced when he felt the mask cracking (if you read Ranma ½ comics, it shows that the masks used for kendo covers the whole head and a kind of fencing looking "screen" covers the face..).  
  
'I lost..' he balled his fists. '..against Naraku!'  
  
Mr. Kuno walked between them and clapped, "Good job you two! Now everyone, please take your mask and katana and put it back in their piles."  
  
He cleared his throat, "Oh my. My throat is sore. Let me go get some water from my office for a minute.."  
  
With that, Mr. Kuno strode off.  
  
After the gym door closed, the rest of the class made no move to take off and put away the equipment. Instead, they stared at the two students who stood before them.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled his mask off and looked angrily at the person before him.  
  
"Smirking behind that mask, aren't you?" he snarled.  
  
The person shook their head once.  
  
"Liar!" Inu Yasha scowled. "Take off that mask so I can talk to your stupid face!"  
  
The person made no move for a moment, but then after a moment they started to pull off their mask.  
  
"Bastard," Inu Yasha growled, making his way towards them. "I'll kill you, Naraku!"  
  
"I'm not Naraku," the person replied. They took off their mask completely.  
  
The entire class gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the person in shock and stammered, "K-Kagome?!"  
  
*****  
  
School ended quickly for the four friends.  
  
"I can't believe you beat him!" Sango exclaimed. "Man, I'm beginning to think that you're good at everything!"  
  
"It's no big deal," Kagome answered softly. "My grandmother taught me a thing or two about weapons a few years ago..especially about the bow..and the staff..and the katana."  
  
Sango just continued to praise her.  
  
"She beat you, man," Miroku shook his head in amazement at Inu Yasha. They were walking behind the girls. "I didn't even know it was her. I thought it was Naraku."  
  
"Me too," Inu Yasha admitted.  
  
"You were doing a lot of useless and unnecessary cussing and swearing weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah.." Inu Yasha replied with embarrassment.  
  
"I think you owe Kagome an apology for that."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I'll help you with that," Miroku said innocently. He turned away from his best friend and then tapped Sango's shoulder.  
  
She stiffly turned around. "What?"  
  
"Would you mind if I walked you home?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Yes, I would!" she huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw the blush on Sango's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sango," she urged. "Just let him."  
  
"Think of it as a 'make-up' for all of those times when I groped you," Miroku added.  
  
Sangos eyes flared at the word 'groping', but she gave in, "Fine."  
  
He smiled and then made a reach for her hand.  
  
She backed up a step, "But NO touching me in ANY way!"  
  
He sighed, "Deal."  
  
They walked through the school gates together.  
  
Kagome smiled at the sight.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
She spun around at the voice. Inu Yasha stared back at her.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm..sorry about the swearing and all," he looked away.  
  
"It's okay," she smiled back at him. "It was just a mix up that you had."  
  
"Well..is there any way how I can make it up to you?" Inu Yasha asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome answered. "Walk me home."  
  
"Okay.." he blinked.  
  
She grabbed onto one of his hands, wrapping her hand firmly around his.  
  
Inu Yasha's blush grew bigger.  
  
"Let's go," Kagome smiled warmly at him.  
  
He nodded back and followed her.  
  
A/N: If this chapter seemed boring to you, I'm sorry. -_- But the next chapter gets good!  
  
Here are some answers to questions that you might have:  
  
Why did Kaede tell Inu Yasha all of that stuff about Kagome (chapter 3)? The answer is: Let's just say..she trusted him immediately. Why? I suppose it's because he was a hanyou and you know Shippou is a demon and Kaede doesn't care if he is or isn't..and probably because when she saw Inu Yasha, she had a feeling that he would never hurt Kagome (hey, this chapter doesn't count because he didn't KNOW it was Kagome!) ^_~  
  
Wouldn't Inu Yasha have smelled Kagome's scent while they were facing off against each other (this chapter)? Answer: Let's just say that all the students were wearing thick uniforms and that they were sweating so it was hard to tell who was really who for Inu Yasha.  
  
Who was the person that sat out (this chapter)? Answer: It was Naraku.  
  
Wouldn't Inu Yasha have noticed the height difference between Kagome and Naraku (this chapter)? Answer: Well, hm..tough one. I suppose the kendo uniforms made if harder to tell..and you can't exactly see VERY clearly through a mask so Inu Yasha didn't see the height difference..if he DID see the height difference, he'd know right away that he was facing off against a girl.  
  
What happened to the school wall (chapter 4)? Answer: The school had it fixed.  
  
Did Shippou get his candy (chapter 5)? Answer: Yes, he did ^_^  
  
Anyways, please review! ^.^ 


	8. I Want To See Him

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Hello, and thank you to all reviewers! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: I Want To See Him  
  
It was a cloudy and gray day.  
  
Kagome slowly walked to school with an umbrella in hand, just in case it started raining.  
  
"Kagome! Come on!" Sango yelled in the entrance courts when she reached the school gates.  
  
"It might start raining!" Miroku added beside her. His hand wandered over to Sango's butt..  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed and scowled endlessly at him.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome exclaimed softly. She ran to her two friends, and together, they made their way to their first class.  
  
Kagome looked around, 'Where's Inu Yasha?'  
  
*****  
  
Kagome frowned when she noticed that Inu Yasha's seat was still empty since first period.  
  
'Is he late?' she thought with worry. 'Or is he sick?'  
  
She blinked and then continued to write down notes as she listened to Ms. Kasumi.  
  
*****  
  
School ticked by quickly for a gloomy day.  
  
Kagome gathered her things together and quickly went up to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?" she whispered. "Do you know why Inu Yasha isn't here today?"  
  
"He just told me that he didn't want to come to school today," Miroku replied, recalling what happened to him earlier in the morning. He turned to look at her. "He's always absent at least once a month. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome just looked away, "Oh, no reason."  
  
With that, she strode off.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are you going Cousin Kag-chan?" Shippou squealed and leapt onto his cousin.  
  
"I'm going to see visit a friend of mine," was his answer. Kagome carefully stuck her school notes into her backpack and slung it all over one shoulder.  
  
"But it's raining!" Shippou protested.  
  
"I'll use an umbrella," Kagome ruffled his hair with a smile. "Bye, Shippou- chan. Tell Grandma Kaede that I'll be back home by dinner."  
  
"Okay.." he replied uncertainly.  
  
Kagome, holding tightly onto her umbrella, closed the door shut behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"This is Inu Yasha's house?" Kagome blinked. She stood there for a moment, admiring the whole house. "It looks more like a mansion!"  
  
She walked down the walkway and looked at the colorful flowers that were aligning it.  
  
"They're beautiful.." she breathed. "Even in the rain."  
  
'Speaking of rain..,' she thought. 'I should be inside..or else I'll catch a cold.'  
  
Kagome walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.  
  
*DING* *DONG*  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Oh! It's you! That girl..what was it? Oh, yes, Kagome!" Rin squealed. "Come in, come in! You'll catch a cold!"  
  
Kagome politely wiped her shoes on the mat, took off her shoes and set them to the side of the doorway.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha talks about a certain girl named Kagome with raven hair and gray- blue eyes a lot at dinner now. I saw you at the café too. You two looked so adorable together up there on stage," Rin replied with a faint smile. "I take it you want to see him?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded with a blush. Kagome looked around. "Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes," Rin piped. "I moved in here since the day Sesshoumaru and I got engaged."  
  
"That's very nice.."  
  
An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"Kagome.." Rin said hesitantly. "I know you're a friend of Inu Yasha's, but..I don't think he'll want to see you..or you'll want to see him right now.."  
  
Kagome blinked, "Why..what do you mean?"  
  
"Well.." Rin murmured. "..it's just because he's in a really bad mood today."  
  
"Then I'll go cheer him up," Kagome replied. "Where's his room?"  
  
"Upstairs..the room to the right," Rin answered casually and then realized her mistake when Kagome started climbing up the staircase. "Wait..Kagome!"  
  
Rin caught up to her.  
  
"Kagome..seriously, I don't think you should see Inu Yasha today," she said with a straight face. "You can see him tomorrow. He'll go to school tomorrow..I'm positive about that."  
  
"But I want to see him NOW," Kagome argued. She dashed up the rest of the stairs, turned to the right and stopped in front of a closed door.  
  
"Kagome..I'm warning you," Rin quietly panted behind her with exhaustion. "Fine..I'll let you see him, but if he gets all angry with you..don't say that I didn't warn you!"  
  
With that said, she slowly made her way back down the stairs.  
  
Kagome stared at the door for a long moment before she had the courage to knock on the door.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Rin?" she heard Inu Yasha ask.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She turned the knob.  
  
'It's open,' she thought with relief, slightly opening the door. Kagome stepped inside and closed the door slowly behind her.  
  
All the lights in his room were off and when she closed the door, she was swallowed up by a room of blackness. The curtains to the window were also closed.  
  
Kagome leaned against the door and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark.  
  
Finally, she whispered, "Inu Yasha?"  
  
She could hear the rain pounding outside.  
  
"Kagome.." she heard him say with surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you," she replied.  
  
'Thank goodness it's dark..' Kagome turned her face away. 'Or else he would be seeing me blush now..'  
  
"You..wanted to see..me?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Kagome's vision finally adjusted and she could see his form. He was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against his bed, and had his knees drawn up.  
  
"How'd you know where I live?" he inquired.  
  
"I asked Sango," Kagome took a step towards him. "So she gave me your address."  
  
She took another step..then another..and another.  
  
"Why didn't you come to school today?" she asked.  
  
"I just didn't want to go.." Inu Yasha's voice seemed miserable.  
  
She reached him and kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she put a hand on his arm. He flinched. She moved down her hand until hers met his and then stopped.  
  
'He doesn't have his claws?' Kagome gasped to herself. Her eyes moved up to the top of his head and she squinted. 'And he doesn't have his dog ears..'  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she breathed. "What happened to you? Why don't you have your dog ears and your claws?"  
  
"I'll tell you why," he said bitterly. She saw his arm reach towards a lamp that was on a small closet beside his bed. He turned the switch on.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes at the sudden brightness in the room and then slowly blinked them open.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she stared at him. "You're..you're.."  
  
He looked away, "I'm fully human."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha had black hair, normal human ears, normal human hands, and deep violet eyes.  
  
"Let me guess.." he spat vulnerably . "You're going to make fun of me, like my brother does, right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No."  
  
"If I went to school, everyone would act all weird," Inu Yasha growled. "And they'd say, 'What happened to you?' and all that crap..'  
  
"So that's why Rin told me not to see you," Kagome finally understood. "Because you're a human today."  
  
"Rin is the only one who understands," Inu Yasha's eyes closed. "Sesshoumaru mocks me every time I turn human during the new moon."  
  
(A/N: I know he turns human during the NIGHT of the new moon..but in this fic, he's human all throughout the day ^_^)  
  
"Well, guess what?" Kagome whispered. "I understand too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I guess I should go.." Kagome turned her head away. She blinked and then remembered the reason why she came here in the first place. She took off her backpack and zipped it open.  
  
Kagome pulled out a small stack off papers.  
  
"These are copies that I made of my class notes," she explained and handed them over to Inu Yasha.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to do? Make me suffer even more?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "No..I just don't want you to fall behind on anything."  
  
"It's just one day," he assured her. His eyes flew over to the papers that he was holding. "These..were hand-copied?"  
  
"Yup. All by me," she smiled.  
  
His face softened, "Why are you doing all this for me?"  
  
"Because I really like you," Kagome bit her lip. "Well..I should get going."  
  
"Yeah.." Inu Yasha looked down at the notes again, his cheeks slightly red. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"You're welcome," she sighed. Kagome began to stand up, but then kneeled back down next to him again. "Inu Yasha..I like you no matter what. Even if you're a human..and even if you're a hanyou. Keep that in mind."  
  
Inu Yasha tore his gaze from the notes and looked at her, startled.  
  
"I hope you'll feel better," Kagome smiled again. She moved her face closer to his and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Kagome stood up, holding her backpack and umbrella.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow," she said, avoiding his eyes. She walked to the door, opened it, went out, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the door for a moment, "Yeah..tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Aw! Kagome made the first move! Well, there's your fluff in this chapter..it's not going to really come until after a few more chapters. Please review! ^_^ 


	9. She's MY Woman!

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! ^_^' I was really busy with homework, chores, etc.  
  
Chapter 9: She's MY Woman!  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede called from behind the door. "Come eat ye breakfast before it gets cold!"  
  
Kagome sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hai, Grandma," she exclaimed softly.  
  
*****  
  
Kaede watched with a surprised expression as her granddaughter ate.  
  
'Her eyes are no longer emotionless..' she breathed. 'Now all that's left is her speaking..'  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippou bounced up and down on his chair. "It's time for you to leave!"  
  
Kagome smiled down at her cousin, "Indeed it is."  
  
She stood up and took her backpack.  
  
"Good-bye Grandma, Shippou-chan!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"Good-bye!" was her reponse from both of them.  
  
Kagome turned away and thought, 'Maybe I'll use my bike today..'  
  
*****  
  
As she pedaled slowly to school, Kagome's mind wavered to what had happened the day before..  
  
"I..kissed him," she murmured. Kagome blushed, "I hope he's here today."  
  
Soon enough, she reached the school gates.  
  
Kagome rode past a waving Sango and Miroku and headed toward the bike rack. She frowned, "Where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
She sighed, "Look at me..I sound so desperate for him."  
  
She climbed off her bicycle and locked it up. When Kagome turned, she bumped into a boy.  
  
"Gomen," she began to bow. The boy stopped her.  
  
"No, no. I should be apologizing," the boy quickly replied. Kagome blinked and looked up at his face.  
  
The boy had black hair and blue eyes. Kagome noticed his fangs.  
  
'He's a wolf demon,' she sensed with her miko powers.  
  
"And what's your name?" he asked and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in closer to him.  
  
"Um..Kagome," she replied uneasily.  
  
"Such a lovely name for such a lovely young woman," the boy drew her in even closer. "How'd you like to be my woman?"  
  
"N-no," Kagome tried pulling away. His grip on her waist tightened.  
  
"Let me go!" she whimpered and when he didn't listen to her, she held out a hand and slapped him.  
  
SLAP  
  
The boy let go of her with a dazed face.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry," Kagome bowed and ran off.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome ran slowly towards the doors of her school.  
  
Tears streamed down her face.  
  
'Who does that boy think he is?' she thought. 'He can't just do that..asking me to be his woman.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and continued running.  
  
'Why does everyone want to keep hurting me at this school?!' she sniffed.  
  
Kagome smacked into someone and they toppled onto the ground together.  
  
"Gomen," Kagome mumbled again for the second time that day as they both sat up.  
  
'Please don't be that boy,' Kagome pleaded in her mind.  
  
"It's okay," a familiar voice answered.  
  
Kagome blinked and wiped her tears away, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Yeah, yea-" he was cut off when she hugged him.  
  
"I'm so happy that you're back!" she cried. He was back in his hanyou form again.  
  
"Hey..." Inu Yasha put his arms around her and returned the hug. "How come...you're crying? Is it because of me?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" someone shouted.  
  
"It's not because of you," Kagome told Inu Yasha as they both looked towards the person. It was the boy Kagome had bumped into at the bike rack. "It's because of him..."  
  
*****  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!" the boy snarled. "I said, 'Get your hands off my woman!'."  
  
"Make me," Inu Yasha growled back. His hold on Kagome tightened. "You bastard, what'd you do to her?"  
  
"I did nothing!" the boy flipped back his ponytail.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed and winced, "You smell like a wolf. You're a wolf demon, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am, mutt?" the wolf demon sneered.  
  
Inu Yasha twitched, 'Did he just call me mutt?!'  
  
"Who are you calling mutt, wimp?" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"How dare you call me, Kouga, a wimp!" the boy growled.  
  
"And how dare you call me a mutt!" Inu Yasha snapped back. "And how dare you make Kagome cry!"  
  
RING  
  
"Shit," Kouga muttered. "I still haven't gotten my schedule."  
  
He looked down at Inu Yasha and Kagome, "This isn't over, you know. We're gonna finish this up later."  
  
"When you can find me in this school that is," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
Kouga just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "And get your filthy hands off my woman!"  
  
When Inu Yasha gave him a fierce growl, he reconsidered and dashed up the stairs and towards the school entrance doors.  
  
*****  
  
"Class, today we have a new student," Mrs. Saotome (jeez, I'm running out of names! Keep in mind it's 'Mrs.' not 'Mr.' because Mr. Saotome is in my other story.) announced during their first period class. "Please welcome Kouga."  
  
"Hi," the students murmured as Kouga entered the room.  
  
'It's the wolf,' Inu Yasha's hands balled up into fists.  
  
"Ohayo," Kouga bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
Mrs. Saotome smiled and told him lightly, "Please take a seat in that empty chair next to Ayame."  
  
He frowned, 'But I wanted to sit with Kagome over there...but there's no more seats left in this room except for the one next to the girl-what was her name?-oh, yeah: Ayame...'  
  
Kouga shrugged, "Fine."  
  
He walked to his seat in Inu Yasha's and Miroku's column (remember..two to a table). Inu Yasha kicked him in the ankle.  
  
Kouga howled, "OW!"  
  
Mrs. Saotome paid no attention.  
  
Inu Yasha gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Dog-turd," Kouga mumbled as he walked by him.  
  
"Asshole," Inu Yasha murmured back.  
  
Kouga shot him a glare and took a seat in the empty seat beside Ayame. She bit her lip.  
  
"H-hi," she stammered. "I'm Ayame."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kouga snorted in his seat. "I figured."  
  
He glanced at her.  
  
'She's sort of cute..' Kouga thought. Ayame's green eyes looked away. She started playing with one of her ponytails. 'Man, I've never seen such fiery red hair before..'  
  
Ayame caught him staring at her and blushed.  
  
Kouga shook his head and then stared ahead at Mrs. Saotome. 'What am I doing?! I like Kagome..not Ayame!'  
  
*****Lunch*****  
  
"I pity you," Miroku said with a sly smile. "You already have a love rival."  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha replied gruffly. "I don't want to hear about that wimpy wolf right now."  
  
The two stared across the table at their two other friends.  
  
"What happened at your house, Inu Yasha?" Miroku whispered. "Did something...interesting happen?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face reddened, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Your business is my business," Miroku said firmly. "Now tell me...or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to feel threatened?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Miroku answered with a glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't judge people by how they look. Now...what happened at your house yesterday?"  
  
"I stayed home."  
  
"Duh, I already know that."  
  
"I stayed in my room all day."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Kagome came by your house, didn't she?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, "How'd you know that?"  
  
"Sango called me after school and told me that Kagome asked for your address," Miroku said with a small grin. "Now continue."  
  
"Well, she gave me a small stack of school notes and then left."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Hmmm," Miroku peered into his best friend's face. "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not lying about anything!" Inu Yasha protested.  
  
"Either you're lying or you're leaving something out," Miroku nudged him. "Spill it out."  
  
Inu Yasha fell silent.  
  
"Well?" Miroku looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome...she..."  
  
"Uh huh, go on."  
  
"She...kissed...me."  
  
Miroku blinked, "She kissed YOU? Not you kissed HER?"  
  
"Would you keep it quiet?!" Inu Yasha hissed. "The girls are right there, you know!"  
  
Miroku answered smugly, "They don't seem to be paying much attention to us."  
  
*****Er, with the girls*****  
  
"I never knew you had it in you, Kagome," Sango gave her friend a smile. "You actually kissed him."  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome blushed. She stared across the table at Inu Yasha and then looked away.  
  
"KAGOME!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
All four teenagers winced.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kouga exclaimed again. "Where are you?! Ah, there you are!"  
  
He headed towards the gang's table and set his tray down beside Kagome. Kouga swiped up one of her hands and kissed it. Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Kouga smirked at him, pulled Kagome up onto her feet, put an arm tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him.  
  
"How's my woman doing?" he asked, lowering his face towards hers.  
  
*BONK*  
  
Kouga rubbed his head, spotted the apple on the ground and glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What was that for, mutt-face?" he scowled.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"But I don't want to," Kouga sneered and tightened his hold on Kagome even more. "And I don't have to. Kagome's my woman."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and slammed his fists onto the table.  
  
Sango and Miroku's eyes watched the table and everything on it rattle.  
  
"I dare you to say that again," Inu Yasha gritted.  
  
"No problem," Kouga answered with an amused expression. "Kagome's my woma-"  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and tore Kagome out of his grasp, "Shut up. She isn't your woman."  
  
"So she's yours?" Kouga yawned. "Seriously, I don't think a half-breed like you deserves her. In fact, hanyous don't deserve anything."  
  
"Kouga, that's not true.." Kagome whispered. Her gaze flew over to Inu Yasha. His eyes were hidden by his bangs.  
  
Kouga continued on, "Hanyous don't belong anywhere. They're dirt and they should be treated like dirt."  
  
He smirked when he saw Inu Yasha's hands ball up into fists again.  
  
"No one insults me.." Inu Yasha growled. "..And gets away with it."  
  
He looked up at Kouga again.  
  
Kagome gasped, 'What happened to him?'  
  
'What the heck?' Kouga took a step back. 'His eyes are red, the pupils are blue and his claws & fangs are sharper...'  
  
"Kouga," Inu Yasha narrowed his red eyes, his blue pupils piercing through him. "Prepare to die."  
  
A/N: I don't know if I would consider this a cliffy...but it sure seemed like one. ^_^ Please review! 


	10. It Would Be For The Best

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffy in chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 10: It Would Be For The Best  
  
"Prepare-to die?" Kouga repeated. He straightened up again. "What the heck do you think you're talking about? You think a mere half-breed like you can kill me?"  
  
The cafeteria had fallen silent.  
  
"What happened to Inu-dear?" Kikyo mumbled nearby.  
  
"If you would actually look for once, you'd see that I'm not the 'half- breed' that you claim me to be right now," Inu Yasha smirked. "I'm a full- blooded dog demon..."  
  
Kouga sniffed the air, "Wrong. I still smell the human scent in you."  
  
He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So I still have a greater chance of beating you!" he launched a punch at him.  
  
The impact sent Inu Yasha sprawling onto the floor.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome cried out.  
  
Miroku and Sango leapt up from their seats.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly sat up and growled, "You'll pay for that."  
  
"What?" Kouga backed away a step. "He's still conscious?"  
  
"Take this!" Inu Yasha swiped a claw at him.  
  
SPLURT  
  
...  
  
Drip  
  
...  
  
Drip  
  
Kouga looked down at his chest and arms. They were covered in blood.  
  
"N-no," he mouthed. "A hanyou...won...against me?"  
  
"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed suddenly. Heads turned toward her as she ran to the scene. "Kouga!"  
  
"It's you.." he muttered. "Ayame..."  
  
"Don't speak, Kouga-kun," she said hastily. Ayame blushed. "I-I mean Kouga.."  
  
She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him to the nurse's office.  
  
"N-no.." Kouga protested weakly. "The fight isn't over yet..."  
  
Ayame ignored him and helped him (actually, more like MADE him, huh?) walk to the nurse's office.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the students in the cafeteria and growled again.  
  
All the students rushed out with fear and terror.  
  
The principal ran in, "What is going on-"  
  
Inu Yasha bared his fangs, narrowed his eyes and growled.  
  
The principal noticed his claws and then ran out of the cafeteria, screaming...just like the students had (by the way, the principal is a man, not a woman...)  
  
"Feh, humans," Inu Yasha snorted. "They're worthless. They're meaningless. They're nothing."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku said stiffly. "Listen to me. You have to change back to your hanyou form before it's too late to change back."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I have the power to do anything I want when I'm in this form. I can kill anyone too...in fact..."  
  
He turned his head and looked Miroku straight in the eye, "I could kill you right now if I wanted to."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Miroku remarked.  
  
Sango stepped up and stood beside him, "Inu Yasha, listen to him!"  
  
In reply, Inu Yasha positioned a sharply clawed hand, ready to attack his two friends.  
  
"You saw what happened to Kouga," he smirked. "The same thing is going to happen to you right now."  
  
He held his claws back and then swiftly swiped it across them.  
  
"!" Miroku and Sango held their arms out in front of them and closed their eyes.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome shrieked. She pushed Miroku and Sango to the ground and took the hit.  
  
Sango's eyes shot open and she screamed, "KAGOME!"  
  
She quickly stood up and looked at her best friend's condition.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango gasped.  
  
Kagome laid on the ground with blood oozing out of her arms and her stomach.  
  
"Pathetic wench," Inu Yasha remarked. He jerked when he felt someone lock him in his place from behind. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku held him in place. "You've gone too far!"  
  
"You...hurt Kagome," Sango breathed. She cried out, "How could you!"  
  
She spun around and stomped up to him.  
  
"BASTARD!" she cried. "You hurt my best friend!"  
  
Sango punched Inu Yasha in the stomach, knocking him out.  
  
"S-Sango," Kagome said rasply behind her. "D-don't hurt him..."  
  
"I'll do what I have to do," Sango wiped her tears away and walked over to her.  
  
"Sango, I know that OUR Inu Yasha didn't mean to hurt us or Kagome," Miroku said firmly, still holding up the unconscious hanyou. "He had no control."  
  
"Kagome...Kagome," Sango whispered, leaning over her friend. "Don't die. Please don't die..."  
  
Miroku and Sango said nothing else and just let silence take over.  
  
"Ka...gome," Inu Yasha murmured. His eyes opened slowly, his orbs amber again and his claws back to normal. "What happened?"  
  
"You hurt my best friend, that's what happened," Sango spat.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a confused look and his eyes wandered to Kagome. He breathed in sharply, "Kagome!"  
  
He freed himself from Miroku's grip and rushed over to her.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Inu Yasha demanded. "Who did this to her?"  
  
Miroku looked away, "You did..."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha sat against the sakura tree, leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"I hurt Kagome..." he whispered to himself. "I can't believe it."  
  
His eyes flickered open again, "Miroku's won't talk, Sango's mad at me, and Kagome's probably going to go to the hospital..along with Kouga."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up, "If Kagome dies, I'll never forgive myself..."  
  
"That's why should just forget about her, Inu-honey," a voice said sweetly.  
  
He twitched, "What do you want slut?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and shot Kikyo an icy glare.  
  
"It's not really your fault, Yashie," Kikyo assured him. "You had no control. Blame it on Higurashi."  
  
"How is it her fault?!" he snapped. Inu Yasha looked away. It was true though. The whole thing started because he had been jealous of Kouga...all because he wanted Kagome to be his and nobody else's.  
  
'Wait,' he reddened. 'Where did that thought just come from?! I don't want Kagome to be MY woman...do I?'  
  
"If you really care for her, Inu Yasha," Kikyo said quietly. "It would be best to leave her alone. Don't come near her anymore. You'll only cause each other pain."  
  
Her eyes shimmered, "But don't worry. I'll always be by your side to cheer you up."  
  
With that, she walked away.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..." Inu Yasha snorted and began to walk off. "...you always being by my side."  
  
He stopped in mid-step and looked up at the late-afternoon sky.  
  
"But she's right..." he said softly. "Kagome and I WILL only cause each other pain. I should stay away from her."  
  
Inu Yasha continued walking again, "It would be for the best..."  
  
A/N: Waaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna cry! ;_; Somebody, hand me a tissue! *tissue magically appears* *Waterlily takes it gratefully and blows her nose* *sniff sniff*.  
  
Haaaa...okay ^_^. Well, that was really depressing for me. But don't worry, things will get better again! Let's see...I can tell you that's there's some action in the next chapter...that's all I'm telling you! So wait and see! ^_^  
  
Please review! 


	11. You Wanted Me To Stay Away

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating last week -_- .  
  
Chapter 11: You Wanted Me To Stay Away  
  
"She'll be able to go home by tomorrow," the doctor said gently to Kaede.  
  
"Oh, thank the heavens," Kaede breathed.  
  
"Is Cousin Kag-chan going to be alright?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaede answered.  
  
She sighed and murmured, "Well, I hope so..."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and moaned when the sunlight poured into her vision.  
  
She sat up painfully in the hospital bed and clutched her stomach.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room. Her grandmother was talking to the doctor outside the door and laying on another hospital bed on the other side of the room was...Kouga.  
  
"Why him?" Kagome plopped back down, onto the pillow behind her.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked with a surprised tone. He turned his face and looked at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"You know, I'm really sorry."  
  
Kagome blinked at looked at him, "You are? Why?"  
  
Kouga fiddled with his blanket and answered, "I was so blind. I should have known that you were taken. If I had seen that sooner, the fight wouldn't have happened and both of us wouldn't be in the hospital right now."  
  
"So, does that mean that you're not going to bother me anymore?" she inquired.  
  
He chuckled, "I guess so."  
  
Kouga sat up with a wince and flashed her a grin, "It doesn't matter. I already found a girl who I'm actually really interested in."  
  
He paused and added quickly, "No offense..."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Kouga?" Ayame stuck her head into the room. "Do you need anything?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Okay then," she giggled and left.  
  
"You're interested in Ayame now, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Right you are," Kouga beamed at her.  
  
She smiled wearily, closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
*****The Next Day*****  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Sango and shook his head.  
  
"Sango, when are you going to talk to me again?" he asked.  
  
"Never ever!" she sniffed and looked away. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Kagome! Now she's in the hospital!"  
  
"Sango," Miroku took her hands. "Forgive our dear friend. He was just a stupid, jealous, jerk-"  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha stomped his foot down onto Miroku's.  
  
Miroku let out a loud yelp.  
  
RING  
  
"Please be seated," Mrs. Saotome instructed and held up the roll sheet.  
  
She began to call out names. "Naraku-"  
  
"Here," he answered before she could say his complete name.  
  
Mrs. Saotome glanced at him and then continued, "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
No one answered.  
  
Mrs. Saotome marked her name, "Very well, not-"  
  
The classroom door opened and a voice said, "Here."  
  
Sango stared in shock as Kagome slowly walked over and took her seat beside her.  
  
"K-Kagome?" she stammered. "Are you sure you're well enough to go to school?"  
  
"Would I be here if I weren't?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango blinked, "I guess not."  
  
Kagome sighed with satisfaction and her eyes wandered over to the table beside them.  
  
Miroku was looking at a magazine with...  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, 'He's looking at porn in class! And right in front of Sango too!'  
  
She jabbed a finger into Sango's arm and pointed at him.  
  
Sango whipped her head towards Miroku and growled, "You perverted lech!"  
  
Miroku held it away from her, "It's mine. I bought it with my own money."  
  
"Y-you bought it?!" Sango twitched. "You didn't BORROW it?! You corrupted monk!"  
  
They started bickering quietly.  
  
Kagome eyes landed on Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she whispered.  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. After a moment, he looked away.  
  
'I promised to keep away,' he thought. '...and I don't break promises.'  
  
*****Lunch*****  
  
"Higurashi is back..." Kikyo whined to her friends. "Yashie is going to hang out with her instead of me now."  
  
"He ALWAYS hangs out with her," Kaguya pointed out. "And he NEVER hangs out with you."  
  
Kikyo glared at her, "Shut up."  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Ahem," Sango cleared her throat with a glare at him. "Inu Yasha, Kagome just asked you a question."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he murmured.  
  
"Well, okay then!" Sango clapped her hands together, ending the conversation. "Hey, Kagome, what happened when you were in the hospital...?"  
  
The girls started chatting.  
  
Miroku nudged his best friend, "You're lucky, dude. Kagome doesn't seem to be mad at you one bit."  
  
He bit into his burger, chewed, and then swallowed before continuing, "She sure does forgive easily, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
*****After School*****  
  
Miroku and Sango walked off.  
  
Inu Yasha trailed behind them.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome called out to him.  
  
He continued to walk.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she panted, trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Stay away," he mumbled.  
  
Kagome halted, "What?"  
  
"I said stay away," he stopped walking, turned around and faced her. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore."  
  
Kagome answered, "B-but it wasn't your fault. You turned into a full- blooded demon right then because-"  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped. "Everyone keeps telling me that it ISN'T my fault when it really is!"  
  
'Well,' he thought. 'Everyone except Sango.'  
  
"But it wasn't," Kagome took a few steps toward him.  
  
"It was," he looked away. "And it was because of you."  
  
Kagome trembled, "I...see."  
  
She glared at him, "So now it's my fault?! How?!"  
  
Inu Yasha backed away, 'What the heck...I never saw her like this before.'  
  
Kagome stomped up to him so that they were face to face.  
  
"You baka!" she screamed. "I forgive you. I forgave you since the day you hurt me!"  
  
"I don't want you to forgive me!" he shouted back.  
  
"And why is that?!"  
  
"Because I don't deserve your forgiveness!"  
  
SLAP  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her dumbly, rubbing his cheek.  
  
'She...slapped me,' he breathed.  
  
Tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes.  
  
She ran past him, sobbing.  
  
He gazed after her, "Kagome..."  
  
*****  
  
"That bitch slapped Inu-dear!" Kikyo gasped behind the bushes. "I'm going to kill her!"  
  
She grinned evilly, "And since she just returned from the hospital, probably not FULLY recovered, maybe I WILL kill her."  
  
She turned to her friends behind her, "Hey, Yura, Kagura...I'm going to need your help.."  
  
"How about us?" Kaguya and Kanna asked.  
  
Kikyo glared at them, "I don't need you, now scat."  
  
"But-" Kanna began.  
  
Kaguya stopped her, "Fine, we'll leave. Why? Because you're being a bitch yourself."  
  
Kaguya stalked off. Kanna hesitantly gazed after her, but followed.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome walked home stiffly. She looked up at the rain-threatening, gray, cloudy sky.  
  
"If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine," she mumbled. "If he doesn't want my forgiveness, fine. If he doesn't want me to be near him, fine."  
  
Tears welled up again in her eyes.  
  
"I'll give him what he wants." She stopped in front of her house when she felt the wind around her blow fiercely.  
  
"Ahahahahaha!" Kagura's voice laughed. "Prepare to die!"  
  
"What?" Kagome spun around.  
  
Someone blasted miko energy at her.  
  
"Eeeeee!" she shrieked and dodged.  
  
"Get back here!" Kikyo's voice yelled.  
  
Kagome scrambled into her house, slammed the door shut, and panted hard.  
  
The door started to rattle over and over again.  
  
"They're trying to pound it down," she realized.  
  
Kagome's eyes landed on the wall of weapons.  
  
She ran to it and snatched a bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"I can't just let them destroy the house," she mumbled.  
  
Kagome threw the door open and fired an arrow, entwined with miko energy, at the person on the doorstep.  
  
Kagura shrieked as the arrow hit her and she clattered to the ground, several yards away. Her fan snapped in half.  
  
Kagome slammed the door shut behind her and ran out of the house's range.  
  
"Kikyo, stay away!" she ordered, already pulling back another arrow and aiming at the other miko.  
  
"No," Kikyo scoffed. "You slapped my boyfriend and you'll pay for that."  
  
WHOOSH  
  
"Hey!" Kikyo scowled. "That was unfair! You fired when I let my guard down!"  
  
Kagome pulled back another arrow and aimed at her, "Leave. Now."  
  
Someone sliced the bow and arrow in half.  
  
Kagome stifled a shriek.  
  
Yura stood in front of her with a sword.  
  
"It's not fair to attack your opponent when they aren't ready," she cooed. Yura swung her katana at her.  
  
Kagome edged away and winced when the blade cut a small slit on her cheek.  
  
"I suggest that you tell your stupid miko friend over there that," she hissed. She kicked at Yura's legs and managed to make Yura trip. Kagome snatched the sword that now lay next to her and scrambled onto her feet.  
  
"Don't...come any...closer," she panted and positioned the katana defensively in front of her.  
  
"He~llo!" Kikyo exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Don't forget that I'm here too!"  
  
She threw a ball of miko energy at her.  
  
Kagome screamed when the familiar light blinded her eyes and engulfed her. The force sent her falling to the ground.  
  
Yura used that moment as an advantage and ran over to the hurt miko and wrapped her thin string around her neck.  
  
Kagome gasped for breath when Yura tightened the string.  
  
"Help...me...anyone" she managed to choke out and tried to break out of the string's hold on her.  
  
'It's gonna slice my head off,' Kagome clamped her eyes shut and struggled uselessly.  
  
"Let...me...GO!" she yelled. Her miko aura blazed to life and burned Yura's hands.  
  
"AAAAAAH!" Yura shrieked, losing her hold on Kagome.  
  
Kikyo stared at her two weaponless friends.  
  
"You two are pathetic," she sneered. She narrowed her eyes at the other miko in front of her and asked, "So, Higurashi. Will you leave the school forever and give me back my title...and boyfriend or do I have to kill you instead?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Kikyo interrupted, "Well, actually, I'll just make it much simpler and kill you right off right now."  
  
Kagome failed to stand up...let alone sit up as Kikyo gathered all the energy she could muster.  
  
"Please...don't," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Kikyo just cackled and sent the miko energy at her.  
  
Kagome heard the miko energy roar and crackle as it got closer.  
  
Her vision was blinded once again from the bright light.  
  
"This is really the end..." she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome felt the burning heat of the miko energy a few yards away on her...growing closer and closer at every second.  
  
"Hahaha!" she heard Kikyo laugh. "Finally, Higurashi is going to die!"  
  
Kagome weakly stood up and tried running away unsuccessfully.  
  
Her sight blurred. All she could see was white brightness only a few feet away from her now.  
  
Suddenly, someone put their arms around her and took most of the impact as the miko energy hit them both.  
  
They crashed on to the street floor.  
  
(hehe..I forgot to mention: they're fighting in the streets. Hey, speaking of that. I know some of you would be curious about why neighbors didn't come and help Kagome...well, my answer is that Kaede, Shippou, and Kagome live in a peaceful neighborhood and that neighboring houses are slightly far from each other.)  
  
Kagome heard the person breathe heavily.  
  
Her eyes flickered open slowly and she whispered, "Inu Yasha..."  
  
His golden eyes stared down at her and he panted, "Are...you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she replied softly. Her eyes filled with tears. "But why? Why did you-"  
  
He got off her painfully at that moment and stood up, "We'll talk later. I have to settle this first."  
  
Kagome sat up, looked in front of them and saw Kikyo gawking at them.  
  
"Inu-dear, WHY?" she cried out. "How could you cheat on me?!"  
  
"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" Inu Yasha exploded. "AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, IT'LL STAY THAT WAY!"  
  
*PLIP*  
  
*PLIP PLIP*  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"Damn, it's raining!" Kikyo scowled. She gasped. "AH, my hair and uniform are going to get wet!"  
  
She dashed off screaming, "My hair, my HAIR!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't speak and just let the rain start pouring lightly down on them.  
  
"Why.." Kagome whispered, barely audible. "Why did you save me if you wanted me to keep away from you?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood stiffly, "Well...I..."  
  
He didn't finish.  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up with a wobble.  
  
Inu Yasha reached out to help her. She shook her head and walked away from him.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she mumbled. "Now let's get inside. We're getting wet."  
  
*****  
  
"Here."  
  
Inu Yasha took the towel gratefully from Kagome and dried his drenched hair.  
  
"So..where's your grandmother and cousin?" he asked.  
  
Kagome, who had changed into pajamas, grimly opened up a clenched hand and revealed a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Inu Yasha eyed her and took it hesitantly.  
  
"Dear Kagome," he read aloud. "I'm visiting a friend of mine and I took Shippou with me..."  
  
His mouth fell open as he read the rest, "...and I won't be able to come home until tomorrow...Grandma. What?!"  
  
Kagome flinched.  
  
"It's okay," she gave him a tight smile. "I can stay home by myself...alone, with no one with me."  
  
Inu Yasha looked into her eyes and saw the fear and sadness in them, "You're lying."  
  
He shook his head and then asked, "Where's your room?"  
  
"It's the first door on the right side of the hallway," she rubbed her eyes. Kagome blinked when he headed there. "Inu Yasha...what are you doing?"  
  
She followed him to her room.  
  
"I'm staying over," he said firmly, sitting on the ground beside her bed. "I'm not going to leave you here all alone."  
  
Kagome remained standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?" she asked softly, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Are you going to tell me why you saved me?"  
  
'Because I really like you, that's why,' Inu Yasha thought, looking away.  
  
"No," he answered stubbornly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
'Oh, kami,' Inu Yasha stared. 'Did she just ROLL HER EYES at me? What the heck is happening to her?'  
  
(A/N: She's turning back to normal, that's what, Inu ^_^)  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Well, I guess you can stay over."  
  
Her cheeks reddened a little.  
  
"Are your wet clothes bothering you?" she bit her lip.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "They're almost dry."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The two said nothing else for a moment.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes flickered over her.  
  
'Damn, she looks so cute,' he thought and then leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
"You should go to sleep," he murmured.  
  
Kagome nodded and turned off the light.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as she walked toward her bed slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Can't see.." she mumbled and stopped walking. "My eyes haven't adjusted yet."  
  
"Well, I'm having no problem seeing," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
Kagome started to walk again and Inu Yasha realized that she was heading right towards him.  
  
"Shut up!" she kicked his leg. Kagome realized her mistake when she lost her balance and toppled forward. She landed hard on top of him. "Mmph!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into golden orbs..  
  
"Oh, kami," she gulped. "Gomen."  
  
Inu Yasha stared back at her, his arms wrapping around her waist and bringer her closer.  
  
"It's okay," he replied. Inu Yasha pulled her closer until their faces were close to each other.  
  
'Should I...?' he asked himself, leaning slightly toward her. Kagome blinked. '...maybe I shouldn't yet...'  
  
(A/N: No! Do it Inu Yasha, do it! Everyone's wants you to! Everyone's waiting right now!)  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her into a hug instead.  
  
"Good night," he said stiffly.  
  
"Yeah..um, good night," Kagome answered awkwardly. She pulled away and broke the embrace. "Well, hope the rain outside doesn't bother you and I- well, good night."  
  
She turned her back to him and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Yeah.." she heard him reply.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, 'And I hope the rain doesn't bother me either...'  
  
A/N: The end.  
  
...  
  
Okay, I'm joking ^_^ Whoa, long chapter this time! So close to fluff, hm? Well, there was some action, like I said there would be. ^_~  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Ah! The suspense!  
  
Please review! 


	12. A Rainstorm Full Of Love

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
Chapter 12: A Rainstorm Full of Love  
  
CRASH  
  
RUMBLE  
  
....  
  
CRASH  
  
...  
  
RUMBLE  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes slowly opened.  
  
'Oh, great,' he thought. 'It's pouring outside.'  
  
He heard a whimper.  
  
His eyes flew over to Kagome's bed. She was sitting up and crouching against the wall.  
  
CRASH  
  
Kagome cringed and let out another whimper.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up, walked over to her bed, climbed onto it and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
CRASH  
  
Kagome winced and let out a small cry.  
  
He gently pulled her onto his lap. Kagome leaned against his chest and sobbed, "I'm scared..this was how my father died..I don't want Grandma or Shippou to die..I don't want to die..I-"  
  
"Kagome.." Inu Yasha sighed and rested his head against the wall. "The lightning isn't going to hurt you."  
  
"Then it's going to hurt Shippou and Grandma Kaede!" Kagome argued. "I'm a curse, that's what my step-mother told me! All I bring to anyone is death, misery, and pain!"  
  
"You do know that that's not really true, right?" Inu Yasha gave her a small smile. "Hey, you have Miroku, Sango, and me as your friends and we're not feeling pain or misery... right now. And I can assure you that we're not going to die because of you."  
  
"Well, someday you might," Kagome whispered and hugged him. "I don't want any of you to die..I don't want to feel anymore pain."  
  
CRASH  
  
Kagome whimpered and Inu Yasha put his arms around her.  
  
"It's not going to hurt you," he said soothingly. "And you're not going to get hurt with me to protect you."  
  
"I hate lightning...it killed my father," Kagome replied hoarsely.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, took hold of her chin and tilted her head up so they were face to face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago," he replied and caught her lips with his.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn you, Higurashi," Kikyo scowled as she laid on her bed, unable to sleep. "You stole Yashie from me. I was so close to killing you!"  
  
She sat up and threw her pillow at a wall, "ARGH!"  
  
*RIIINNNG*  
  
Kikyo looked at her phone, startled.  
  
"Who'd call me at THIS hour?"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome blinked, speechless.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled back a minute later, breathing heavily, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What does this mean?" she whispered.  
  
He hugged her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"It means I really care about you," Inu Yasha replied, muffled. "And that I really like you."  
  
He deeply breathed in her scent and his expression softened.  
  
"You know," he began. "Ever since you kissed me on that day...I don't know...I started thinking about you even more. I wondered if that was just a 'friend' kind of kiss...or a 'good-bye' kind of kiss...or if it was a different kind...the other kind...the kind that shows a person that you really like or really love them."  
  
Kagome said nothing.  
  
"Well?" he pulled back. "Which kind was it?"  
  
She blinked, "I think...it was the last one...the one that shows a person that you really like them...or love them."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, leaned against his chest and continued in a sleepy tone, "And I wanted to tell you right then and there that I really care about..."  
  
She drifted off at the last word, "...you."  
  
Inu Yasha tightened his hold around her again and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"I feel the same way," he whispered, drifting off to sleep himself. "I really care about you too."  
  
...  
  
CRASH  
  
RUMBLE  
  
Kagome slightly jolted awake, but didn't flinch.  
  
Her eyes closed again, 'I wasn't scared of the lightning this time.'  
  
Her eyes partly opened and she looked up into Inu Yasha's face, 'It's because when I'm with Inu Yasha...I feel safe.'  
  
*****  
  
"Whoever is calling, what the hell do you want?" Kikyo barked into the phone.  
  
No one answered on the other line.  
  
"HELLO?!" Kikyo screeched. "Tell me why you're calling me at this hour at night!"  
  
"I'm calling about Kagome Higurashi," a woman answered.  
  
Kikyo winced at the name. She gritted, "What about her, woman?"  
  
"I know you want to kill her," the woman replied. "I do too."  
  
"And what would you know, huh?" she snorted back into the phone.  
  
"I know lots of things and I want you to help me kill the wretched girl."  
  
"Why SHOULD I help you?"  
  
"Because I'll be giving you a lot of yen, that's why."  
  
The corners of Kikyo's lips curled into a smile, "NOW you're talking!"  
  
She straightened on her bed and asked, "What do you want me to do? How'd you get my phone number?"  
  
"I have my sources. As for your first question, I don't really know yet, but I'll call you back in an hour or so."  
  
"But I have a million questions!"  
  
The woman paused, "Fine, I'll give you my phone number."  
  
"Okay," Kikyo opened up the drawer on her bedside table and took out a notepad and pen. The woman gave her her phone number slowly.  
  
"Can I have your name please?" Kikyo asked politely (for once, huh?).  
  
She heard the woman cackle in the background, "Oh, you can just call me...Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^ I don't know what's up with all these cliffies! Well, things are FINALLY getting interesting for me! AND I'll tell you right now that it's going to get even BETTER! What'd I tell you in the first chapter? ...(you can read the note at the bottom of chapter one at this moment...) ^_^ Well, the trigger of the fluff was pulled in this chappie!  
  
Please review! 


	13. Sango's Stressful Morning

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in the last two weeks!  
  
Okay, someone asked me if there was going to be san/mir fluff soon. Well, there WILL be, but not THAT soon ^_^ hehe. And as for inu/kag fluff...well, you can find out for yourself...it's pretty obvious in the next chapters. Don't worry, NO ONE is going to die in this fic. I'm pretty sure of that.  
  
Chapter 13: Sango's Stressful Morning  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.  
  
She then felt someone tighten their arms around her.  
  
"Wha-" she started and then looked up. "Oh...that's right. Inu Yasha..."  
  
His dog ears twitched and his eyes opened sleepily.  
  
"Hey," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Do you always wake up this early?" Inu Yasha asked thickly.  
  
"Hai," she replied cheerfully. "And you should too."  
  
"Why should I?" he pouted.  
  
"Because waking up early is good for your health."  
  
"The last time I checked, it was the other way around..." he said slyly.  
  
Kagome took a nearby pillow and hit him in the face with it.  
  
"Ow..." he pouted. "You wench."  
  
She swung the pillow onto his face again.  
  
"Don't you ever call me wench again!" Kagome hugged the pillow and glared at him. She glanced at her digital clock. "Hm...we'd better leave for school soon..."  
  
"What's the rush?" Inu Yasha leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his silver hair. "We have plenty of time to do whatever until we have to leave."  
  
Kagome frowned, "We do?"  
  
He laughed, "Hello! Earth to Kagome! I'm half-demon, remember? I've got double, maybe even triple, the speed of regular humans."  
  
"So," she stuck out her tongue. "I don't care anything about you."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her closer and smirked.  
  
"You do remember what you said to me last night, don't you?" he leaned down and brushed his mouth across hers.  
  
"Yes," Kagome murmured, turning her head away. Inu Yasha's lips landed on her neck.  
  
"You're no fun," he mumbled, slowly nuzzling her.  
  
"I know," Kagome snapped. "Especially when school is about to start soon!"  
  
He pulled back with a sigh.  
  
"Fine," he let go of her and watched as she got off the bed. "I'd better get home and change into a clean uniform."  
  
Kagome turned around and shot him a grin, "I have a feeling that time's not on your side."  
  
"Yup," Inu Yasha nodded grimly. He got off her bed, walked to the room's large window, and opened the left side of it. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
As he was about to leave, Kagome said, "Wait."  
  
He looked at her with a surprised expression.  
  
She walked right up to him and stammered, "I-I just want to thank you again for saving me yesterday and..."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and looked at her right in the eye, "And?"  
  
"And for telling me how you feel towards me...and for making me feel better," Kagome blushed.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "You're welcome."  
  
Kagome stared into his golden eyes and didn't say anything else.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned down again, closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in closer. Kagome felt herself melting in his arms. After realizing how long she'd been waiting for a kiss like this, she kissed back. He slit her lips open with his tongue and blissfully explored her mouth, running his tongue along the surface of her teeth. Her tongue poked his playfully. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. She drew him in even closer to her.  
  
A moment later, Inu Yasha's ears flicked back and forth and he pulled away.  
  
"Your grandma and your brat cousin are home," he remarked with a smile while looking out the window.  
  
Kagome blinked, "They are?"  
  
She peeked out the window and gasped when she saw the two step into the house, "They are!"  
  
He nodded, "See? What'd I tell you? They didn't get hurt from the storm."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and frantically looked around, "Well, um-uh. You should get going."  
  
He peered at her curiously, "Why the rush?"  
  
"No time, no time, no time," she pushed him out the window.  
  
"OW!" Inu Yasha exclaimed from outside.  
  
Kagome peeked over the window and waved, "Gomen nasai, Inu Yasha! I didn't mean to hurt you! Now go home, you're going to be late if you don't!"  
  
With that, she slammed the window shut.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and rubbed his head, "Ow..."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome shouted, "Bye Grandma, bye Shippou-chan!"  
  
They waved back.  
  
Kagome smiled and then started running to school.  
  
"Getting my bike right now would take too long," she panted. "I have no time to spare."  
  
Kagome picked up her speed, "Man, am I really out of shape!"  
  
Suddenly, a blur stopped beside her and a hand yanked her forward.  
  
"Eee!" Kagome shrieked, clamping her eyes shut. She relaxed as she felt the wind blowing gently past her. Her eyes flickered open and then widened. "Inu Yasha? How did you get here so fast? Where are you taking us?"  
  
"For a shy girl like you," he stated. "You sure ask a lot of questions that you should already know the answers to."  
  
She blushed furiously, "Sorry."  
  
"Hang on tight," Inu Yasha ordered and then sped up.  
  
Kagome clung tightly onto him behind his back as he held her legs more securely. Kagome laughed as Inu Yasha jumped off houses and buildings, and gazed in awe at the birds in the sky.  
  
Their school came into sight in a matter of seconds.  
  
They whizzed past Kikyo. Inu Yasha kicked the slut girl's legs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kikyo screamed as she crashed to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha dashed off again.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome said softly. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
He smirked, "I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Kagome smiled when she spotted their other two friends, "Sango! Miroku!"  
  
Inu Yasha skidded to a stop beside them.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango blinked several times. "Why are you with Inu Yasha?"  
  
Her best friend blushed, "H-he was taking me to school."  
  
"Inu Yasha, you sly dog," Miroku shot him a grin.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha reddened.  
  
Miroku poked his arm, "So, are you two a couple now?"  
  
"Um..." they both said simultaneously.  
  
Miroku grinned from ear to ear, "You ARE! Congrats!"  
  
He shook their hands.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sweat-dropped.  
  
Miroku turned around and looked at Sango, "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"No," she said stiffly.  
  
Her three friends stared at her.  
  
"Okay," Miroku sighed. "What's the matter Sango?"  
  
"I don't approve of this," was all she said back.  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because I don't want Kagome getting hurt."  
  
Miroku moaned, "Not that again..."  
  
Kagome walked up to Sango and slapped her.  
  
"Don't take that as an offense," she said softly. "But Sango, would you please snap back into reality?"  
  
Sango rubbed her red cheek and burst into tears, "I-I don't w-want you to get hurt again!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku gulped and backed away.  
  
"It's okay," Kagome hugged her best friend and patted her on the back. "Inu Yasha would never hurt me...and he would never hurt you and Miroku. You should know that. The only reason why he was so...different from usual was because his youkai blood kicked in and took control of him."  
  
She took a step back from Sango and turned toward Inu Yasha, "Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah," he blinked. "I...guess."  
  
Sango wiped her eyes, "I know that, but still..."  
  
Miroku's face suddenly hovered over hers. He took her hands in his.  
  
"Sango..." he started.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!" she screamed.  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
"I...was...only...trying to...help," he slurred before he slumped onto the ground (with swirly eyes like @_@).  
  
Sango took in large breaths, "Stupid monk."  
  
"Sango," Kagome blinked and peered at her face. "Is that a blush?"  
  
"Oh, Kami," Inu Yasha's mouth fell open. "It IS!"  
  
"Sango's blushing!" Kagome laughed. "I can't believe this!"  
  
Sango's face grew redder, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"You didn't even let Miroku have a chance of saying what he wanted to say," Inu Yasha kicked at his best friend's body on the floor.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" she roared. "Don't you DARE hurt him!"  
  
"And why's that?" he asked with a sly grin. "Because he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sango hollered.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and then ran off. She chased after him angrily.  
  
"Hehe," Kagome sweat-dropped. Miroku groaned. She looked down at him.  
  
"You awake yet?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Miroku's eyes opened and he grinned, "I was the whole time."  
  
*****  
  
Kikyo stood against the wall of the school, glaring at Kagome from a far distance.  
  
"You won't be smiling for long, Higurashi," she said icily. "Just you watch."  
  
Kikyo turned away and smirked, "You have no idea what's in store for you soon..."  
  
A/N: That doesn't count as a cliffy, does it?  
  
0_0  
  
AAAH! Don't hurt me!  
  
*dodges a rock*  
  
I promise I'll update next week!  
  
*dodges another rock*  
  
Please review!  
  
*CLONK*  
  
OW! 


	14. Operation Failure

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Geez. Okay, okay. Here's your update. ^_^  
  
Chapter 14: Operation Failure  
  
"That bitch is a good swimmer too?" Kikyo growled. She tugged at her one- piece black bathing suit...the same type of bathing suit that every other girl in the class was required to wear.  
  
It was spring and their beloved teacher, Mr. Kuno had "insisted" that the class have a swim in the school's pool...for "fun".  
  
Kikyo scowled as she watched Kagome Higurashi swim gracefully through the water to the other side of the pool.  
  
"Just watch, Higurashi," she cackled insanely. "You won't be having fun a little later..."  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
Kagome panted heavily as she stood in front of her friends, her body drenched in water from head to toe.  
  
Miroku (wearing identical black trunks as the other boys in the class) blinked, "Wow. You really ARE a good swimmer..."  
  
"What'd I tell you?" Sango winked at him. "I KNEW it. I knew that she was a good swimmer even before we actually found out."  
  
She cleared her throat, "Now, ahem, I believe you owe me 500 yen."  
  
"Do I really have to give it to you?" he whined.  
  
Kagome just gazed at them while they bickered.  
  
"You continue to amaze me," a voice said beside her. "And that's why I like you so much."  
  
She jumped.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, "Preoccupied?"  
  
"Y-yeah," she breathed. "And a little hot right now..."  
  
He gave Kagome a mischievous grin, "Really...?"  
  
Before she even knew what was happening, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her back into the deep water.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Inu Yasha dodged out of the way as the huge wave of water crashed down onto Miroku and Sango...who were still apparently arguing.  
  
Now, the two stood speechless, dripping with water.  
  
"I can't believe you two didn't see or hear that coming!" Inu Yasha laughed. He looked back at the pool and scanned its surface for a long moment.  
  
A wave of panic washed over him.  
  
He breathed in sharply and whispered, "Kagome's not coming back up."  
  
*****  
  
'Inu Yasha is SO going to get it from me,' Kagome thought as she began to swim up to the top of the pool. "Oh, is he going to get it when I get to-"  
  
Something suddenly yanked her back downward.  
  
Air came out as little bubbles in the water as Kagome opened her mouth and let out a mute little shriek.  
  
'What the heck?!' she pushed upward with her arms.  
  
Kagome looked down at her foot and her eyes widened.  
  
Kikyo smiled evilly back at her. The miko was the thing...the person that was drawing her back down into the depths of the water.  
  
Kagome struggled against the other miko's hold and failed.  
  
'Damn water,' she gritted her teeth when she sent a kick at Kikyo, but failed because the water had slowed the kick down. Kikyo dodged her foot and narrowed her eyes. Her hands began to glow with miko energy.  
  
Kagome panicked at the sight.  
  
Kikyo gripped harder onto her leg and a piercing pain shot up Kagome's leg.  
  
She let out a bubbly scream and began to thrash around.  
  
'Need...air...' Kagome clamped her eyes shut. 'Can't...take this...any longer...must...fight back.'  
  
She tried to draw together as much miko energy as she could muster into her own hands, shot her eyes open and grabbed hold of Kikyo's arms.  
  
The other miko screamed as Kagome burned her, but still kept a firm hold.  
  
'I will NOT let her escape!' Kikyo's mouth tightened.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo, confused.  
  
'Why won't she let go?!' her mind screamed.  
  
When Kikyo's hands started glowing again, Kagome yanked at her foot.  
  
'This is the end, Higurashi!' Kikyo stared at her rival. 'This is the end!'  
  
The miko energy burned Kagome's legs even more than before and Kikyo smiled with joy as she watched Kagome let out another mute scream...and the rest of her breath.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, slowly slipping into a world of darkness.  
  
*****  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
No answer. Not even little bubbles on the surface.  
  
"Damn," he cursed. "Kagome!"  
  
Inu Yasha yelled toward the lifeguard, "Lifeguard! Someone's drowning down there!"  
  
The lifeguard's head flopped over to the side, asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at him with frustration, "HELLO?! LIFEGUARD?! SOMEONE REALLY NEEDS YOUR HELP!"  
  
The lifeguard didn't even stir.  
  
"Some guard he is!" Inu Yasha scowled.  
  
"What's happening?!" Sango asked. A crowd was starting to form.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku's eyes darted around the pool.  
  
"She's down there and I'm going to get her," Inu Yasha snapped and dived into the water.  
  
'Hang on, Kagome, hang on until I get there,' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha frantically looked around under the water.  
  
There.  
  
He squinted for a better view.  
  
She wasn't alone. Who was that?  
  
'Oh, Kami,' his eyes widened. 'Is that Kikyo?!'  
  
He swiftly swam toward the two mikos.  
  
Kagome looked unconscious and Kikyo...well, she looked giddy.  
  
'That slut has gone too far,' a growl rose in his chest. 'TOO far.'  
  
As he reached them, Kikyo's face brightened up even more.  
  
He shoved her away and grabbed hold of Kagome, already making his way back to the surface.  
  
Kikyo's mouth fell open.  
  
'He's saving her?!' she thought. 'I can't believe he's doing this to me...ack, I need air!'  
  
With that, she headed toward the surface herself.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha let out his breath as sunlight blinded his vision for a moment.  
  
He blinked and then swam towards the shore.  
  
His gaze wandered off to the lifeguard on his high chair.  
  
"Why the heck is that stupid guy still asleep?!" he said in disbelief, climbing out of the water and pulling Kagome out with him. His eyes moved back to his girlfriend, filling with concern. He shook her gently. "Kagome. Kagome, wake up."  
  
There was no response.  
  
Sango kneeled down, holding her breath as she stared down at her best friend, "No...she can't be dead..."  
  
"Yeah, she's strong," Miroku nodded kneeling at the other side of Inu Yasha. "She HAS to survive this."  
  
All their other classmates stood silently behind them.  
  
Mr. Kuno suddenly walked into the scene and barked, "What's going on?"  
  
"We think Kagome drowned, sir," Sango whispered, on the verge of tears.  
  
He rushed over to the four friends and peered down at Kagome's motionless body.  
  
He bent down and put two fingers up to her neck, checking her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. "She's still breathing...lie her down on the bed that's in the office over there."  
  
Inu Yasha picked up Kagome, stood up, and made his way to the office.  
  
Miroku and Sango followed.  
  
Mr. Kuno's eyes flew over to the still-asleep lifeguard, "Why the hell is the lifeguard asleep?"  
  
*****30 minutes later*****  
  
Kagome stirred in her slumber, her hands clenching into fists.  
  
Inu Yasha, who had put on a t-shirt, sat up in his chair and breathed, "Kagome?"  
  
She stirred again and then her eyes slowly flickered open.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she said hoarsely and then began to cough a moment later.  
  
He helped her into a sitting position and patted her back. Her coughing ceased.  
  
The couple sat face to face and said nothing.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome finally broke the silence. "Thank you for saving me...like always."  
  
"Hey," he replied with a small smile. "Anything for the one I love."  
  
She blushed furiously, "Eh..."  
  
He chuckled and his ears began twitching, "Hm..."  
  
"What's wr-" Kagome started, but Inu Yasha motioned her to be quiet.  
  
They heard footsteps walking by.  
  
"Man, I almost did it!" Kikyo's voice growled. "I was so close to killing her! That stupid bitch burned my arms too!"  
  
They heard her sigh.  
  
"Oh well," she giggled. "At least I succeeded at making the lifeguard fall asleep by sneaking up that ladder and up to the chair of his and then slipping a sleeping pill into his drink beside him. He was so blind and deaf at what was happening!"  
  
She finally passed the office, her footsteps fading.  
  
"So she was reason why the lifeguard was asleep," Inu Yasha snarled. "That wench, I'm going to kill her if she pulls off something like this again."  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's okay," Kagome shook her head. "I'll take care of her when I need to. You don't have to do anything."  
  
"But she almost killed you," he protested.  
  
She took one of his hands and squeezed it. Inu Yasha's face softened.  
  
"Kagome..." he said quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt...ever."  
  
"I understand that," she answered. "But everything between me and Kikyo...I have to take care of myself...otherwise, she'll never stop her attempts at killing me."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, "Although, I DO appreciate you helping me at times...like today, otherwise, I probably WOULD be dead right now...so, thank you."  
  
Inu Yasha brought his face close to hers, his breath tickling her lips, "You're welcome."  
  
She smiled again and pressed her mouth against his.  
  
*****  
  
"They're so adorable together," Sango whispered quietly to Miroku as she peered through keyhole on the office door.  
  
"What are they doing? What are they doing?" Miroku asked. His eyes widened. "They aren't doing what I THINK they're doing, are they? I mean, they're still in high school, for Kami's sake-"  
  
BONK  
  
"You perverted monk!" Sango hissed. "Get your head out of the gutter! They're only having a small kiss together."  
  
She sighed, "Wonder when I'll get to know how it feels like to be kissed..."  
  
Miroku's face suddenly appeared right before hers.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to let you know right now," he said innocently.  
  
Sango slapped him, her face as red as a tomato, "EEEEK! Get away from me you HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku collapsed onto the floor on his back, unconscious.  
  
She bit her lip, "Oops...sorry."  
  
*****At Night That Day*****  
  
"Why should I pay you money if you failed to help me?!" Mrs. Higurashi barked. "I wanted her DEAD!"  
  
"I tried!" Kikyo insisted with frustration, tightening her hold on her phone. "But her boyfriend butted in and saved her! Hey, a deal's a deal! Send me my yen!"  
  
"Not in a million years!" Mrs. Higurashi sneered. "You were no help to me. I'll just have to do everything myself. I don't know why I even bothered to call you to help me with my scheme! But here's ONE thing that I DO know...all I did was waste my time and breath on you!"  
  
"Why you-" Kikyo began angrily, her hands trembling.  
  
A moment later, she brought her phone away from her ear and stared at it.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had already hung up.  
  
A/N: *SIGH*  
  
I'll have to stop here. I know, a little more exciting now, huh? With Mrs. Higurashi and all...well, next chapter is going to be good too, just watch! ^_^  
  
To Dark Miko05: Hm...how many chapters are left? I would say about...well, I'd say 10 chapters...or less...or 11.  
  
Please review! 


	15. A Visit To The Cemetery

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Here's your update! ^_~  
  
Chapter 15: A Visit To The Cemetery  
  
'Today is a special Sunday...' Kagome walked silently down the path in the cemetery with a bouquet of roses in her arms, dressed in black jeans and a white blouse.  
  
Behind her, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku were talking quietly (the three were also wearing all white and black).  
  
"Why did I have to go too?" Miroku whined to Sango.  
  
She shot him a glare, "Because we're FRIENDS of Kagome."  
  
"Geez, Miroku," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Today is a really important day for her. At least PRETEND that you WANT to be here."  
  
"But the truth is, I don't want to be here," Miroku's pace slowed and made him fall slightly behind. He complained, "And, as a monk-in-training, I should always tell the truth..."  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango whipped around and glared at him together, "We don't CARE!"  
  
"Enough, guys," Kagome stopped in her tracks. "If Miroku didn't want to come, you shouldn't have made him."  
  
She turned around and gave them a fake smile, "You all don't HAVE to come and mourn with me on the day of my father's death."  
  
Kagome turned her back on them and continued walking.  
  
"Look at what you did," Sango frowned. "Miroku, you're so stupid. You could've at least showed her some sympathy."  
  
She followed after her best friend.  
  
"Aren't monks supposed to pray for the dead?" Inu Yasha snorted behind Miroku.  
  
"Well, uh," Miroku bit his lip. "Uh-yes. Yes, they are."  
  
"And since you're a monk-in-training," Inu Yasha walked past him. "Shouldn't you be training to pray for the dead?"  
  
He turned around and gave his friend an amused expression, "And since today is the day that Kagome's father died, and we're all here to mourn with her, don't you think this would be a good time to start your training?"  
  
"Uh," Miroku blinked. "Uh...yes."  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a smug grin and then continued walking.  
  
*****  
  
"Dad, once again, I visit you on this day and pray for you..." Kagome said softly, kneeling in front of a tombstone and lighting some incense. "Now, it's been 6 years since you died."  
  
Her closed her eyes and clutched onto the slowly burning fragrant stick.  
  
She continued shakily, "I hope you continue to watch over our family. I miss you..."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Kagome held back a sob, "I miss you and I love you."  
  
Sango knelt down beside her and patted her on the back.  
  
"It's okay," she soothed, hugging Kagome. She took hold of the incense stick which was still apparently in Kagome's hands and stuck it into the small pot in front of the tombstone. "Cry all you want."  
  
Inu Yasha nudged Miroku, "Hey, now would be a good time to practice your praying."  
  
"Now?" Miroku stared at his best friend.  
  
"Now," Inu Yasha said firmly.  
  
He gulped and walked over to the tombstone. Miroku closed his eyes and held his hands in a praying position.  
  
Inu Yasha watched him with a small smile and then shifted his view on Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sango whispered, still comforting the crying teenager. "Take care of her for me for a minute."  
  
He rushed over to them and helped both of them up.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," Sango said to him and Kagome. "I have some things I'd like to say and ask of Mr. Higurashi myself."  
  
She walked over and stood beside Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and put his arms around Kagome.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" he asked his girlfriend.  
  
She sniffed and nodded, "Hai."  
  
*****With Sango And Miroku*****  
  
"...and may you also watch over me and my friends, Miroku and Inu Yasha," Sango murmured. "Arigato."  
  
She bowed and glanced at Miroku...who was still praying.  
  
"Eh..." Sango sweat-dropped. "Are you done praying yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "I haven't even started."  
  
She fell over anime-style.  
  
*****With Inu Yasha and Kagome*****  
  
Kagome gazed down at the floor as they walked down the brick path in the cemetery hand-in-hand.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to see a place that I've never shown to Miroku and Sango?" Inu Yasha tightened his grasp on her fingers.  
  
Kagome walked silently beside him and then replied, "Sure."  
  
He led her onto another brick path and they continued walking on, not making any more turns.  
  
Inu Yasha then slowed to a halt, Kagome stopped beside him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she looked up at him. He didn't answer, but looked down at one of the tombstones instead. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"We're already here," he said quietly. "This is the place."  
  
Kagome followed his gaze and looked down at the grave.  
  
She breathed, "Oh, Kami..."  
  
*****With Sango and Miroku*****  
  
Sango burst out laughing, "You don't know how to pray?"  
  
"I do!" Miroku protested. "But...I don't know...what to do...in this occasion."  
  
Sango clutched her sides and giggled, "Th-then why did you j-just stand there?"  
  
"If I just stood there," he started. "Inu Yasha would've started laughing...exactly how you just did right now."  
  
She continued giggling.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Why do I have to become a monk?"  
  
*****Back With Inu Yasha and Kagome*****  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered. She looked at him.  
  
His eyes were covered by his bangs.  
  
She turned away and knelt down in front of the grave.  
  
Kagome reached out a hand and placed it onto the tombstone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that your parents are dead?" she asked.  
  
"It wasn't that important for you to know," he said blankly. Inu Yasha turned his back on her, his hands clenching at his sides.  
  
"Of course it's important," Kagome stood up. She sighed, "Now that I think about it...you never really DID tell me about your parents in our partner 'interview' in the beginning of the school year."  
  
She paused, "So, do Miroku and Sango know?"  
  
"They know that my parents are dead," Inu Yasha answered, his back still facing her. "But like I've said: I've never shown them this place – my parents' burial place. They died in a car crash 6 years ago...when I was 10."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kagome looked down at the ground. "Here I am, crying over my dead father while both of your parents are dead."  
  
"It's okay," he gave her a fake laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Inu Yasha slightly jumped when she slipped her arms through his and hugged him around the waist from behind.  
  
"Baka," she mumbled, resting her head against his back. "Don't hide it. I know you're in pain. Twice the pain that I've been feeling over these years."  
  
"You know me well," Inu Yasha's mouth twitched into a smile.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them.  
  
"You want to know something?" Inu Yasha asked quietly. "I've never visited my parents' grave until now."  
  
He felt Kagome tighten her hold around him.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I was afraid," Inu Yasha replied. "Sesshoumaru always came here –he still does– on the day of our parents' deaths, but I never came along with him because...because..."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up from his back and waited for his answer.  
  
"Because I was afraid that I would start crying right in front of him," he finally said. "And I'm still afraid."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha..." she sighed. "You really are a baka... There's nothing wrong with showing your sadness for your parents' deaths."  
  
"..."  
  
They stood silently for another moment, Kagome still hugging him from behind.  
  
'Kagome's right...' Inu Yasha thought, his eyes softening. 'There really IS nothing wrong with showing sadness over a person's death.'  
  
...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH! HENTAI!" Sango's voice screeched throughout the whole cemetery.  
  
Inu Yasha's dog ears laid flat against his head, "Ow. With a scream like that...she could probably wake people up from the dead."  
  
He unclenched his hands, "Come on. Let's go save Miroku."  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Okay. I know at least ONE of you are going to ask: If Mrs. Higurashi is Kagome's 'step'-mother, what happened to her biological mother? Well, she didn't die...let's just say she just left...or just to make it simpler: Kagome's father and mother got divorced and then her father remarried someone different.  
  
And I know: if Kagome used to live at Higurashi Shrine, why is her father buried in this cemetery? Well, let's just say that all she did was move neighborhoods. And let's just say that the cemetery is near her previous neighborhood AND her current neighborhood ^_^. And about Kagome's previous school...let's just say that there is more than one school close to Kaede's house...so that's how Kagome transferred from her previous school to Inu Yasha's school easily. Anyways, back to the story...)  
  
When Inu Yasha and Kagome arrived back at Mr. Higurashi's grave, they burst out laughing.  
  
"Sango, your face is as red as a tomato!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Her best friend shakily replied, "That stupid monk! You know what he did to me?"  
  
Miroku gave Inu Yasha and Kagome an innocent look.  
  
Sango continued angrily, "I was helping him start his prayers for Kagome's father and while-"  
  
"Hold up," Inu Yasha interrupted. "Why the heck were you helping him start his prayers?"  
  
"He didn't know how to start, so he just stood there LOOKING like he knew," she answered.  
  
Inu Yasha bursted out laughing again, "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Sango gave him a smile. She cleared her voice and then continued more seriously. "Anyways, while I was praying with my eyes closed, I didn't hear a sound from Miroku. So that was when I opened my eyes and looked around. He wasn't anywhere. I started calling out his name, and then, I suddenly felt someone groping my butt and then I turned around and slapped the person and screamed out."  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku with a horrified expression and shook her head, "Miroku, you lecher!"  
  
"That was low," Inu Yasha said with an amused look on his face. "Really low."  
  
"Hey, I was tempted!" he protested. "It's not my fault that Sango's hot!"  
  
Miroku's words replayed in his head and he started blushing too. Sango's face turned even redder.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome burst out laughing again.  
  
"He finally admitted!" Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
Miroku avoided Sango's gaze, "Eh..."  
  
"Oh, give him some slack," Sango finally said. She cleared her throat. "Um, we ARE going to leave this place, right? It's starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Kagome stopped giggling and nodded, "Yes. Just-just let me say a few more words to my father."  
  
Miroku and Sango made room for her as she kneeled down in front of the grave once again.  
  
"Dad, I have to leave now," Kagome said softly. "Bye, Daddy. Rest in peace."  
  
She bowed her head and stood up.  
  
"Come on," she told her three friends.  
  
As they turned to leave, Kagome heard a voice exclaim, "Kagome! Kagome, is that you?!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
A familiar boy was running towards her.  
  
"Souta..." she whispered.  
  
A/N: Ahaha. Souta's back too! I know, I know: some of you are saying, "Where's Grandpa?". For those of you who think he died...he didn't. Unlike my other story, nobody is going to die in this fic...well, at least I think so. ^_^ hehe.  
  
Please review! 


	16. A Family Reunion

~*~More Than What She Seems~*~  
  
A/N: Here's a second update for this week! ^_^  
  
Chapter 16: A Family Reunion  
  
"Souta..." Kagome breathed and then exclaimed happily. "Souta!"  
  
He flew into her arms and hugged her tightly, "Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked with a trembling voice, hugging him back. "Two years? Where's jii-chan? Where's...Mom?"  
  
Souta pulled back and looked around at that faces of Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hey, squirt, who are you?" Inu Yasha asked, narrowing his piercing eyes.  
  
Souta gulped, "Um...eh..."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Don't scare him."  
  
"Kagome, who is this boy?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome's arms dropped to her sides, "His name is Souta...he's my step- brother."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, and then a thought struck him, "Oh, yeah! I remember now! You said that you used to live with your step-grandfather, step- mother and step-brother..."  
  
"Right," she smiled sadly. Kagome's eyes glanced over her step-brother. "You've grown, Souta. You're eleven now, right?"  
  
"Hai," he smiled back. "Kagome, you have no idea how Mom treated me right after you left. She-"  
  
Souta stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"What's wrong, Souta-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's coming," he whispered.  
  
"Who's coming?" Miroku asked.  
  
Souta took a few steps away from Kagome and answered shakily, "My grandpa...and my...and my mom."  
  
Kagome looked straight ahead.  
  
Her.  
  
It was her.  
  
The one person she feared most.  
  
The one person who she never wanted to see again.  
  
Her step-mother.  
  
*****  
  
A woman with short and slightly curly black hair and brown eyes walked stiffly by her father...an old, short man with gray-hair.  
  
"I never thought I'd see her again," the old man stared ahead at the little group, formed near his son-in-law's grave.  
  
'Well, I can say the complete opposite,' the woman thought, a grin starting to form on her face.  
  
"Souta must be happy to see her. It's been two long years..." Grandpa looked at his daughter, "Are you happy to see her again too, dear?"  
  
"Oh, YES," Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I'm absolutely HAPPY to see her again!"  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha began growling the moment he spotted the woman.  
  
'That's Kagome's step-"mother",' he cracked his knuckles. 'The stupid bitch that gave her all those scars and bruises!'  
  
"Inu Yasha?" he heard Kagome ask. "What are you doing?"  
  
He snarled, "I'm going to kick your step-mother's ass, that's what."  
  
She put a hand on his arm, "NO! Wait..."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a confused look, "Wait for what?"  
  
"I want to solve this problem on my own," she replied softly. "It's family business. I don't want you to get involved in it."  
  
He stared at her, "Kagome..."  
  
He never got the chance to say what he wanted to say because at that moment, an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke,  
  
"Hello, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes dulled (and after everyone helped her to not have emotionless eyes anymore! Can you believe that?! ^_~) and her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
"Hello, step-mother..." she replied blankly. "And step-jii-chan."  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku stared at her.  
  
'She's back to her old, OLD self...' Sango let out a small gasp. 'Kagome...what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?'  
  
"You've grown," Mrs. Higurashi continued, ignoring the three other teenagers. "You've grown taller..."  
  
She took hold of Kagome's chin and tilted her head up sharply.  
  
"And you've become a beautiful woman," she said.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, 'Is it just me, or did she just say it like it was a BAD thing for Kagome to be pretty?'  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She just stared blankly into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.  
  
"You're 16 now, are you not?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, letting go her chin.  
  
She was given no response.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes turned cold, "Answer me, girl. NOW!"  
  
"O-okay," Grandpa (what else is there to call him? ^_^) jumped in. "Daughter, do the math, will you? Yes, Kagome is 16."  
  
His daughter breathed in and out angrily, "That girl may have grown, but she's still the same mute and immature child that I remember!"  
  
"I wouldn't really have called her a mute and immature child back then," Grandpa said thoughtfully while stroking his gray beard. "In fact, she was very-"  
  
"Enough!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped. Her eyes landed on her step-daughter again. "Get away from me. Don't ruin my day right now. We're going to talk again later...I promise you that."  
  
"Come on, Kagome-chan," Souta whispered, pushing his step-sister away. "Listen to her."  
  
Kagome hugged her step-brother, "We're going to see each other again, I promise. Then, you can finish telling me what you wanted to tell me."  
  
With that, she stood up.  
  
"Good-bye, step-jii-chan, mother, and Souta-chan," she bowed and walked off with her friends.  
  
"Bye, Kagome!" Souta exclaimed to her before she and her friends disappeared from sight.  
  
'Yes,' Mrs. Higurashi kneeled down in front of her husband's grave and took an incense stick. Her mouth twitched into a smirk. 'Yes, good-bye, Kagome. Soon, it'll be good-bye.'  
  
*****With the Four Friends*****  
  
"Promise me that you'll tell Miroku and I about your step-family at school tomorrow," Sango begged.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground and murmured, "Fine...I promise."  
  
"You promise?" Miroku pressed.  
  
"No," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I SWEAR."  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha...Sango, did you see what I just saw?" Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome actually ROLLED HER EYES!"  
  
"Big whoop, Miroku," Sango snorted, rolling her eyes at him herself. "Anyways, I'm going home. Bye, everyone."  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving too," Miroku nodded. "Bye, Inu Yasha. Bye, Kagome."  
  
"Bye," the two replied simultaneously.  
  
Miroku gave them a wink, "Don't do anything inappropriate, okay?"  
  
*PuNcH!*  
  
"Look who's talking! We could say the same thing to you!" Inu Yasha shouted at his best friend...who apparently had a huge throbbing lump on his head right now.  
  
"Geez, don't get so mad," Miroku backed away. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go home."  
  
He turned around and sprinted off.  
  
"That lech," Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
Kagome stood silently, staring at the ground again.  
  
"Okay, Kagome," he said seriously. "Tell me EXACTLY what's going on."  
  
Everything happened quickly at that moment. Kagome burst into tears and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My step-mother..." she cried. "She's back. I know she's up to something. I have a feeling that Souta's getting hurt. I'm worried. She still scares me..."  
  
Inu Yasha put his arms around her and returned her hug, "It's okay...nothing's going to happen to you and the squirt."  
  
"That's impossible to say..." Kagome said gravely and pulled away. "Inu Yasha, you don't know my step-mother."  
  
"Oh, I know her enough to know that she's a bitch," he snorted.  
  
"She can be one sometimes...but I still love her," Kagome replied quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her unbelievably, "You do?"  
  
"Hai..." she answered.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, "You want to go to my house?"  
  
Kagome buried her face in his chest, "Sure..."  
  
A/N: ^_^ Please review! 


	17. I'll Love Her No Matter What

More Than What She Seems  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!

Note-I had to reupload this chapter again because all the stars that "shift" to another scene didn't show up for some reason...now, I'll have to use :o:o:o: -sigh-  
  
To punkwolfdemon: 00 Kill Kikyo again? Hm....not a bad idea. I'll see.  
  
Chapter 17: I'll Love Her No Matter What  
  
Mrs. Higurashi drove the van with a small smile.  
  
"Jii-chan, wasn't it great to see Kagome again?" Souta asked as he and his grandfather talked in the back.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi heard her father reply, "Yes...it was wonderful to see her again...she's grown. She's a lovely young woman now..."  
  
'Lovely young woman? Say that to my ass,' she narrowed her eyes as she drove. 'That girl ruined my life.'  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
"You love her more than me, don't you?!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed to her husband.  
  
Mr. Higurashi's eyes flashed, "How could you say that?! You shouldn't compare yourself to her! She's just a child!"  
  
"But you love her more than me!" she cried. "I know it's true!"  
  
"You don't get what you're saying," he walked out of the room.

:o:o:o:

"I'll give that stupid girl what she deserves!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed to herself the next day as she added a small, small cup of alcohol into Kagome's cup of milk. She called out, "Kagome-dear! Come here and drink your milk!"  
  
A 10-year-old Kagome walked up to her step-mother and took the glass carefully.  
  
"Thank you, mama," she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie..."  
  
Kagome took a sip of her milk and quickly made a sour face, "It tastes yucky! It's hurting my throat!"  
  
"It's just your imagination, dear," she cooed. "Now drink it. It'll help you grow."  
  
Kagome eyed her step-mother, "Okay..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched with glee as she drank the milk to the very last drop.  
  
"Mama...I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy..." the young girl wobbled on her feet. "And a little hot..."

:o:o:o:

"She has a fever...that's the only thing possible," Mr. Higurashi murmured. "The only strange thing is...her head isn't that hot..."  
  
He turned to his wife, "I'll buy her some medicine after work. Take good care of her, okay, dear?"  
  
"Of course," she replied. "Anything for my step-daughter."  
  
Mr. Higurashi smiled kindly at her, "Well, then, take care. I have to leave right now."  
  
"Oh, the news said that there was going to be a big thunderstorm...so bring and umbrella and be careful," she quickly added.  
  
"I will," he answered and left the room.  
  
:.:End Of Flashback:.:  
  
'And on that day, he was struck by lightning,' Mrs. Higurashi's mouth tightened. 'If he'd made it home a few minutes earlier instead of going to buy medicine for that little brat, that wouldn't have happened.'  
  
Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, 'It was that damn girl's fault because she just HAD to get sick. It wasn't my fault...'  
  
"It wasn't my fault," she whispered.

:o:o:o:

Kagome slipped off Inu Yasha's back and gazed his house. She'd only come here once and that was when he didn't come to school because he was a full human at that time. In the rain, the house looked pretty. In the sunshine, the house looked beautiful. The sunlight reflected off the windows, making them sparkle. The flowers swayed gently in the wind in full bloom.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and stare all day?" her boyfriend smirked.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Do you know how much I envy you, Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
He blinked, "You envy me?"  
  
"I envy your life," she said quietly. "You have a great house. You have a great caring sister-in-law-"  
  
"Rin's not my sister-in-law YET," Inu Yasha pointed out. "And speaking of her...have you met Sesshoumaru yet?"  
  
"Your brother? No."  
  
"Oh, he's going to be upset about that," he winked. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Do me the honor of ringing the doorbell, would you?" Inu Yasha nodded his head at the button.  
  
Kagome pushed it hesitantly.  
  
DING DONG  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then, when Kagome was about to open her mouth and speak, the door creaked open.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're home early," Rin's voice was heard before the door swung open completely.  
  
"I brought a guest here too," he added slyly. Rin's eyes flew over to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" she squealed. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
She ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Come in, come in!" Rin urged them, shooing them in.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru home?" Inu Yasha asked her. "I wanna introduce him to Kagome."  
  
"You're in luck!" she squealed. "He's in the office."  
  
Rin pushed them both to the room excitedly.  
  
"Fluffy!" she exclaimed. "We have a guest here!"  
  
A man in his twenties that was seated at a desk looked up from his papers and blinked. Kagome couldn't help but stare. He had lovely silver hair...obviously more cared for than Inu Yasha's hair...judging by how it shined and how silky it looked. She spotted a purple crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were golden, just like his brother's, and on his cheeks were faint purple streaks. Kagome's eyes landed on his claws...which were much sharper looking than her boyfriend's. A chill went up her spine when she recalled when Inu Yasha had turned demon and swiped at her. It had been painful.  
  
"Fluffy, this is Kagome," Rin smiled cheerfully as she pushed Kagome forward. "She's Inu Yasha's girlfriend."  
  
Sesshoumaru set his papers down onto the desk and stood up, "So...this is the girl whom my brother has been talking about during dinner for the last few months..."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the floor with embarrassment.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and walked over to Kagome, "He made a nice choice...maybe someday you'll be calling me brother-in-law."  
  
Kagome reddened at the statement, "Eh..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, stop embarrassing us!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"I'm only pointing out some things," his brother replied calmly. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back onto the girl in front of him. "Well, I'm Sesshoumaru...Inu Yasha's brother."  
  
"I'm Kagome...Inu Yasha's girlfriend," Kagome said shyly. She bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru-san."  
  
He waved a hand at her, "Just Sesshoumaru, please. The 'san' part makes me sound old...it makes me feel it too."  
  
Rin giggled. Even Inu Yasha cracked a smile.  
  
Kagome tried smiling herself, but she just couldn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, "Is something troubling you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No! No, no, no..."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She was such a bad liar. She could practically feel him staring at her right now...but maybe he'd buy it...  
  
"Something tells me that you're lying..." he said slowly. "Something IS wrong, isn't it?"  
  
Shoot.  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha came to her rescue. "Stop interrogating her. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, so we're going to do you a favor by leaving."  
  
"I was only concerned, brother," Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "However, you've made a point. I DO have work to do and I shouldn't be interrogating a guest. So, it was nice to meet you, Kagome."  
  
He took her hand and shook it.  
  
Rin shooed the teenagers out of the room and followed after them as Sesshoumaru strode to his desk to resume his paperwork.

:o:o:o:

"Grandma," Kagome said softly. "I'm going to be staying over at Inu Yasha's house for an hour or two..is that okay?...Yes? Okay then...bye, Grandma."  
  
She pressed the off button and set the phone back onto its cradle.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha said, staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. "Tell me, why do you love...how can you love your step-mother after all that abuse she's done to you for four years?"  
  
She took a seat beside him, "My father told me to. He said to love her no matter what. He said that she was my new mom."  
  
Kagome's vision blurred slightly.  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
"Listen, Kagome," Mr. Higurashi tucked his daughter in and kissed her on the forehead. "You know the new lady that has been coming to our house a lot these days?"  
  
"You mean the lady that brings Souta-chan here so we can play?" Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes with one of her little fists.  
  
"Yes," he paused. "Kagome, do you like Souta-chan?"  
  
"Yes! I love playing with him! He's like a little brother!" she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"And how about his mother? Do you like his mother?"  
  
"Well, she's okay..."  
  
"Do you want her as your new mommy?"  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion, "New mommy? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, since your old mommy left, wouldn't you like a new mommy?" her father asked lightly.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well, if I marry the lady that's been coming here a lot, you'll get to play with Souta everyday. Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai!"  
  
:o:o:A Few Years After the Marriage:o:o:  
  
"Kagome!" Mr. Higurashi called out, standing in the middle of the courts of Higurashi Shrine as he watched her play with a ball.  
  
Kagome looked at her father questioningly, "Hai?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
She hesitated and then obeyed.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
Her father smiled. She was so innocent, sweet and adorable.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, taking her into his arms. "Tell me. Is your new mommy being a little mean to you?"  
  
Kagome's forehead scrunched up slightly as she thought deeply. After a moment, she answered, "A little..."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I guess.."  
  
"Listen, Kagome," he said grimly. "Even though your new mommy is mean to you...I want you to still love her...and to love her as if she were your original mommy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's..getting a little jealous of you," he replied, his mouth tightening. "She thinks that I love you more. I love everyone in our family equally, Kagome. I'm just worried about you...since your old mommy left when I found out she was having an affair..."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
Kagome hugged her father, "Okay, Daddy. I promise I'll love her."  
  
Her eyes closed as her father hugged her back.  
  
She thought, 'I promise...'  
  
:.:End Of Flashback:.:  
  
Inu Yasha eyed his girlfriend with curiosity, "But do you REALLY love her, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. Kagome drew up her legs on the bed and buried her face into them. "I don't know..."

:o:o:o:

Kagome slipped off Inu Yasha's back once they landed in front of her house.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she gave him a hug and started to walk off.  
  
"Kagome," he grabbed onto her wrist and held her back. "Just keep in mind that I'll always be there for you."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her close to him, "In fact, Sango and Miroku will be there too. Don't bottle up everything inside you. We want to help."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she gave him a small smile and gave him a quick kiss before walking inside.  
  
A/N: Not much fluff, but some major stuff is going to happen soon. Think of these chapters as fillers. So now we know more to the story of the Kagome's father's death. Someone MADE her sick. And we know why Mrs. Higurashi is mean now...more stuff is going to be revealed along the way!!! Please review!


	18. Going Back

:o: More Than What She Seems :o:  
  
A/N: Here's your update!   
  
Chapter 18: Going Back  
  
:.:  
  
"Here you go mommy!" Kagome squealed out to her step mother and held out a clay vase in her hands. "I made this for you. Happy Mother's Day!"  
  
She stood in confusion as her step-mother took the vase, took a look at it and then hurled it onto the ground.  
  
SMASH  
  
Kagome stared in horror at her piece of work and looked up at her step- mother, "..."  
  
"That's so sweet of you...thank you, Kagome," her new mother said in a sweet tone of voice. "But that's not what I want for Mother's Day. I want your dad. And if I can't have him, then I'll continue being this mean."  
  
"But Daddy's ..." Kagome's voice quivered. "You can't have him...he's dead."  
  
"I know," Mrs. Higurashi said with a fake frown. "So you know what that means, right? I'm going to continue being mean to you."  
  
:.:  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Mom...why did you have to act so brutal?"  
  
She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, "Now that she's back...all these memories are coming back to me..."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Okay, spill," Sango ordered as she, Miroku, Inu Yasha sat at the table during lunch with Kagome. "Why is your step-mother so mean? Did she do something to you when you were younger? What did that boy Souta say to you?"  
  
"She'll never be able to say anything with you yapping on and on with your questions," Miroku shook his head.  
  
Sango's face reddened, "Uh, sorry...go ahead."  
  
"Well..." Kagome took a deep breath nervously. "When I was young..."  
  
She bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about this. Kagome blinked in surprise when Inu Yasha reached over from across the table and laid his hand over hers.  
  
"Go on," he encouraged her.  
  
She smiled gratefully, and continued with a more confident voice, "When I was young, my dad and mom divorced each other because my dad found out that my mom was having an affair with someone else."  
  
"That's awful!" Sango gasped.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, "So, I was about 8 or 9 then and my dad was really worried about me not having a mom, so he married again...and that happened to be to my step-mother."  
  
She sighed, "My step-mother started getting jealous of me because it seemed like my dad wouldn't pay attention to her...mostly because he was paying attention to me. Soon, she came to a conclusion that he didn't love her at all. She began to talk coldly at me and punished me for no reason at all sometimes. One day, she gave me a cup of milk to drink. I drank it and I felt sort of nauseated and dizzy...and I believe that she..."  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"What?" Miroku and Sango pressed.  
  
She swallowed hard, "I believe she made me drunk. She secretly became an alcoholic when her jealousy took over. It's a wonder how my dad didn't discover that. Anyways, I felt awful and I had to stay in bed. My dad was really worried about me and said that he would pick up some medicine for me when he came home from work. He always worked in the evening...on that day, there was a thunderstorm. When he picked up my medicine and went to his car..."  
  
Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. Kagome's mouth went dry, "...he was struck by lightning and died."  
  
Sango slapped her hand to her mouth, "Oh, Kami..."  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome, gaping.  
  
Inu Yasha's hand tightened around hers and he gave her a nod to motion for her to go on.  
  
"My step-mom was shocked. She cried everyday for about a week and then..." Kagome's voice trailed off to a whisper. "And then the abusing began. She would get drunk everyday and would hurt me until I got bruises and cuts and until I screamed and started crying."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. These tears were starting to come awfully a lot these days...  
  
"Anyways," Kagome wiped the tears hastily away. "I began going to go to the hospital monthly because my stepmother always hurt me seriously once a month. One day, my step-grandfather took me to my father's mother's house...and I lived with my grandmother and cousin for two years. My step- mom had no clue where I was and even if she knew that I was staying there, she still wouldn't know the LOCATION of it. She didn't have any interest in meeting my father's parents. So, for two years, I've lived with my grandmother, transferring schools each year."  
  
"Why?" Sango interrupted. "Why did you have to transfer?"  
  
Kagome flinched, "The students there picked on me everyday and gave me bruises...not that I didn't have some already."  
  
"So you transferred here..." Miroku nodded in comprehension. "I get it. Well, don't worry. No one's going to pick on you with me, Sango, and Inu Yasha around."  
  
"That's great to hear," she smiled.  
  
RING  
  
"Lunch is over," Inu Yasha stood up from his seat. "Let's go."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome exclaimed. No one answered.  
  
'Hm, Grandma must be in the backyard,' she thought. 'But where's Shippou?'  
  
She walked to her room and stepped inside.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She jumped and spotted Souta sitting on her bed.  
  
"Kagome," he repeated. "Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I came to visit," Souta yawned. He stretched and then put on a more serious face, "Listen, I want to finish what I was trying to say at the cemetery. Before Mom came, I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" his step-sister pressed. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Souta swallowed hard, "Mom's starting to abuse me a little too. I think it's because she's trying to get to you. She threatened jii-chan that if he didn't tell her where you were living, she'd start abusing me even more. So...jii-chan told her."  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees with an emotionless expression.  
  
"Are you mad at us, Kagome-chan?" he inquired softly.  
  
She shook her head, "Uh uh. I'm just...scared."  
  
Kagome looked up with a tight-lipped smile, "I care about you too Souta. I'd rather be the one abused instead of you. You're so young..."  
  
"I have to leave soon," Souta said, glancing at the digital clock near him. He stood up and strolled over to her.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," she quickly offered.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Souta frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just...fine. If you say so."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
Kagome held the door open for her step-brother and stared at him in confusion when he didn't budge.  
  
"Souta-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I have to wait for her," he replied quietly.  
  
"For...who?" Kagome blinked.  
  
Approaching footsteps were soon heard.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede stepped into view with a grim expression. "I've been talking to someone and we've decided that I'm to let ye live back in her house."  
  
"Who's house?" Kagome whispered. "You don't mean..."  
  
Someone stepped up behind Kaede.  
  
"It's going to be great having you back at Higurashi Shrine, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You," Kagome stepped back. "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
She looked down at Souta. He was avoiding her eyes with a solemn look on his face.  
  
Her pace quickened.  
  
They were serious. She was moving back.  
  
A/N: This story is almost ending...I don't know how many chapters though...I'd better not make it too long. I know some of you are like, "Why the hell is Kaede letting Kagome moving back?!" You'll get an answer in the next chapter. Well, thanks to all reviewers! Please review! 


	19. Back To Hell

More Than What She Seems  
  
0.0 A MONTH of not updating! OMG. I'm so sorry!  
  
A/N: Anyways...Man, some of your predications really hit it right on the nail!   
  
And sorry again for taking so long to update!  
  
Chapter 18: Back To Hell  
  
"I haven't been here in a while," Kagome's eyes softened as she looked around in her old room. It still looked the same as before. She set her luggage on the floor and walked over to her slightly narrow bed. She plopped down and let out a small giggle, "Still as bouncy as ever."  
  
Her expression turned more serious, "Is this really a good idea?"  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
"Grandma, why?" she had asked Kaede with a frightened voice when they were alone. "Why are you letting me go back?"  
  
"She showed me papers...and I must follow the law by letting you go back. In order for your step-mother to be arrested, the people who'll do the arresting need proof...and so far, we have none of it," was her reply. "Kagome, listen child, this time, I want ye to live with your step-mother again and if she lays a finger on you, I want you to call the police...or tell or call someone, ye got it?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome answered with a grim look.  
  
"I love you," Kaede gave her granddaughter a hug. "I won't forget you and I know I'll be seeing ye again soon."  
  
"Grandma," Kagome suddenly said. "I've been wondering...where's Shippou?"  
  
"Oh, yes," her grandmother nodded in realization. "I forgot to tell you. Your cousin is at camp this week. You won't be seeing him until next week...but of course...you're not going to be here."  
  
Kagome sadly looked away, "Alright then...I guess I'll be going right now."  
  
"Remember what I told you what to do, Kagome," Kaede hugged her again. "I want you to be safe there."  
  
"I don't think that's going to be possible," Kagome whispered and hugged her grandmother back. "It never will be."  
  
:.:End of Flashback:.:  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Kagome, it's me," Souta's voice whispered on the other side. "Let me in."  
  
She stood up and walked to the door slowly. As she laid her hand on the doorknob, she hesitated.  
  
"She's not there, is she?" Kagome asked with a quivering voice.  
  
"Nope, just me."  
  
The door creaked open and Souta stepped inside. Kagome slammed the door shut and locked it quickly.  
  
"You know, I've always envied you," her step-brother stared wide-eyed at her. "Only YOU had access to enter this room..and you still do. Mom used to try to break the door down and search inside here during the years when you weren't here, but it was locked..."  
  
His eyes flickered around, "...until now. Wow, everything was how you left it if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yeah," she gave him a warm smile. "I expected it to be this way. Dad changed the lock on the door when he realized that your mom was getting jealous of me and gave me the only key to it."  
  
Kagome dug into a pocket on her jeans and pulled out a slightly rusted key, "See?"  
  
"So this could be considered as a safe haven," Souta looked around again.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"...then can I hangout in here if things get a little..violent?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, startled, "What?! You really think your mom is going to start abusing again?"  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded and walked over to the bed to take a seat. "You can count on it. She still has that gleam in her eyes."  
  
The two step-siblings jumped as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome...Souta," Mrs. Higurashi's voice was heard on the other side. "It's time for dinner."  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
'What if she poisoned the food?' Kagome held her breath and picked up a piece of pickle from a bowl with her chopsticks. She looked around, 'Nah, why would she? If she did, jii-chan and Souta would get poisoned too.'  
  
Kagome stuck the slice of pickle into her mouth and chewed, ready to spit it out if it tasted bizarre in any way. It didn't.  
  
She was sitting right across the table from her step-mother and diagonally from Souta and her step-grandfather who were both to her right. Souta was sitting closest to her and every so often, he'd give her a small smile.  
  
"I'll do the dishes, like always," her step-mother laughed cheerfully. "So don't anyone worry about it."  
  
'Maybe she's changed?' Kagome stared at her.  
  
As if on cue, Mrs. Higurashi's eyes locked with Kagome's and flashed.  
  
Kagome tore her eyes away, 'Or maybe she hasn't...'  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Kagome sat on the floor in Souta's room, talking softly with him until bedtime.  
  
"So you're getting all A's?" she asked her step-brother with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, all accept for math," he groaned. "Man, I can NEVER get math!"  
  
Kagome nodded knowingly. That was one thing they had in common.  
  
"I have a great memory too," Souta added.  
  
She drew up her knees and rested her head on them, "That's great."  
  
Kagome yawned, "I'm tired. I'd better go to sleep. It's a school day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Good night then."  
  
"Good night," she answered and stood up.  
  
Kagome stopped in the doorway and flicked off the light, "Sweet dreams, Souta."  
  
"Same to you, sis," Souta replied sleepily in his bed.  
  
She smiled and closed the door shut.  
  
"Well, I was going to check up on Souta, but since you already did, I guess I won't have to," a voice said behind her.  
  
Kagome flinched, turned around, and found herself staring into the eyes of her step-mother.  
  
"Stay away from my son," Mrs. Higurashi said icily. "Or else you will pay."  
  
"You can't forbid me to stay away from him!" Kagome exclaimed. "I mean, his room is right across from mine! What do you want?! For me to be alone and ignored in this house?!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held out a hand and gave her a harsh slap across the face.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees with a dazed look.  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
"Kagome, listen child, this time, I want ye to live with your step-mother again and if she lays a finger on you, I want you to call the police...or tell or call someone, ye got it?" Kaede said firmly.  
  
"Hai," Kagome answered.  
  
:.:End of Flashback:.:  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand strongly gripping one of her wrists. Her step-mother pulled her up and hissed sharply, "Don't you ever DARE speak in that tone with me again, do you understand?!"  
  
Kagome whimpered in pain.  
  
"Daughter?" Grandpa's voice was heard from downstairs. "Could you come down for a second? I need your help."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the stairs for a brief second and then turned her full attention back to her step-daughter.  
  
"You were lucky this time," she narrowed her eyes. "Next time, if you act the same way as you did just now, you'll be getting more than just a slap."  
  
With that, she turned her back to Kagome and walked back down the stairs.  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
The next day, Kagome climbed onto her bike and decided to ride to school early...just to make sure that she didn't end up tardy (you know: testing out new routes to school) and so that she could escape her step-mother as quickly as possible.  
  
"See ya later, Kagome-chan!" Souta waved as he rode on his own bike to school in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ja!" she smiled.  
  
Kagome began pedaling at a steady pace and talked to herself mentally.  
  
'I'll give her another chance,' she told herself. 'If she touches me again, I'll tell on her.'  
  
"I have to," she whispered. "I swore to Grandma Kaede."  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
It was almost the same distance from Higurashi Shrine to the school as Kaede's house to the school. Kagome just arrived 8 minutes earlier to the school than she usually did.  
  
Since Miroku and Sango lived closer to school than she did, they usually arrived before she did, but today, they were nowhere to be found because she had ridden to school so early.  
  
Kagome sighed as she rode to the bike rack.  
  
"Oi! Is that you, Kagome?" a voice called out as she reached it.  
  
She shot her head up, "Hm? Oh. Ohayo, Kouga."  
  
"What's with the long face?" Kouga asked with a frown.  
  
"It's nothing," she answered and locked up her bike. "Well, see you in class."  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
"Oi, mutt," Kouga stepped in front of Inu Yasha blocking entrance way through the gate.  
  
"Move your wimpy self out of my way," Inu Yasha stepped to the side, only making Kouga step in the same direction, blocking his way again.  
  
"Just one minute of your time," Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Please. You know I wouldn't talk to you unless it was to insult you or to tell you something important."  
  
"That's true.." Inu Yasha gave him a nod. "Spill."  
  
"I think something's wrong with Kagome," Kouga said seriously.  
  
"How so?" Inu Yasha replied with a bored tone.  
  
'This better not be a prank or anything,' he thought to himself.  
  
Kouga continued, "Usually, I come to school really early and I usually don't see Kagome until 10 minutes before the bell...but today, she arrived to school just after me and she looked really depressed...troubled."  
  
"Look who's talking," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, "I'm serious here, Inu Yasha. I've never seen her look that way before."  
  
"Maybe it's because you were the first person she saw at school today," the hanyou answered with a sly grin. "I'd feel depressed too if I saw you in the beginning of a school day."  
  
Kouga let it slide by with a grunt, "Listen, half-breed..."  
  
Inu Yasha held out a clawed hand and cracked his knuckles, "Say that again? Wolf-turd?"  
  
The two teenagers glared at each other.  
  
"Forget it," Kouga growled. "I should of known you would be to stupid to understand what I was getting to. I guess I'll have to look after her and make sure she doesn't get hurt, but that job would more likely be for you since you're her boyfriend, but YOU won't even listen to me-"  
  
"Okay, I get the freakin' point!" Inu Yasha snapped. "Now move out of my way! You already wasted 5 minutes of my time while I could have been hanging out with my friends!"  
  
He brushed past the wolf demon and began to stride away.  
  
"Think about what I said, Inu Yasha!" Kouga said loudly before walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at the ground as he continued to walk silently.  
  
"What if he's right?" he murmured. "What if something's wrong with Kagome?"  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku called out under a tree on the school's campus. He, Sango, and Kagome stood at their meeting place for every morning.  
  
"Hey," Inu Yasha greeted.  
  
"You're a bit later than usual today..." Miroku eyed him suspiciously.  
  
The bell rang. The four teenagers began walking to class.  
  
"I was just talking to someone," Inu Yasha answered simply.  
  
'More specifically: I was talking to Kouga,' he thought to himself. His eyes flew over to Kagome. She was talking quietly to Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes softened, '...and I'm going to take his advice and keep an eye on Kagome.'  
  
A/N: It's just beginning people. It's just beginning. -laughs evilly- (more like insanely...) Ahem. Well, please review!! 


	20. The First Encounter

More Than What She Seems  
  
A/N: AAAh! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for a month AGAIN! This is becoming a habit...but don't worry! My updates should be weekly now...and if it isn't, it'll be every other week. :D  
  
To XsangoX: Kaede isn't related to Kikyo in any way =D  
  
**Note**: As you can see, I changed the rating of this story to R. NOW, that doesn't mean that it's R material all throughout the story! I just want to play it safe (especially after what said)! I mean, this story is going to obviously have some abuse scenes...  
  
Chapter 19: The First Encounter  
  
:o:O:o:O:o: One Week Later :o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Four girls sat quietly in an empty classroom discussing plans for their school during their first period. Sango scribbled down some notes onto a large notepad. She had to stay on task. The head teacher that usually planned out school events was going to be busy for several weeks...so all the staff members had turned to her. Today, Sango was pulled out of class by the principal right before first period started...he told her to choose 3 girls in the class to help her. So, she chose Kagome...and since she had no clue of who else to choose, she chose Kaguya and Kanna.  
  
"So, here's the plan," Sango cleared her voice and held up a list to everyone in the meeting. "The senior prom is going to happen in about a month and so we have to move fast. We need food, decorations, music-"  
  
"I'll take care of the music," Kaguya spoke up. "I've got plenty of CDs."  
  
Sango smiled faintly. Kaguya wasn't that bad when you got to know her. She was only snobby before because of Kikyo.  
  
"That's great," she nodded.  
  
"I, well, I can take care of the food," Kanna spoke softly. "My parents are chefs."  
  
"Really?!" Sango squealed. "Man, I never knew that!"  
  
"It leads me to wonder..." Kagome finally spoke up in the small group. "Why you two hung out with Kikyo...I mean, you both seem so much better than her."  
  
Kaguya and Kanna smiled wearily at each other.  
  
"We were what you could call...loners," Kaguya let out a small laugh. Her eyes shifted to the small girl beside her. "But Kanna and I became really good friends. We always stuck up for each other."  
  
"And now that we're kicked out of Kikyo's group, we're going to do a little payback," Kanna giggled.  
  
Kagome and Sango glanced at each other with a smile.  
  
"Anyways, I guess Kagome and I will take care of the decorations and all..." Sango continued her planning.  
  
"You could always ask the teachers for more helpers..." Kaguya suggested.  
  
Sango shook her head, "They trust me the most. I help them A LOT...so they asked for my help and told me I could ask for as much help as I needed, but I only need a few people...there's not THAT much to do."  
  
She stood up from her seat and held up a fist. Kagome, Kaguya, and Kanna all winced at the scraping of her chair.  
  
"Watch out world!" Sango exclaimed. "Because this'll be the best prom ever held in this high school!"  
  
Kaguya leaned over and whispered to Kagome and Kanna, "I think she's way over her head right now, don't you?"  
  
:o:O:o:O:o: Lunch :o:O:o:O:o:  
  
"It's very tragic," Miroku sighed as he and his three friends ate. "After this year, not all of the beautiful girls in my classes are going to still be in my classes...."  
  
"It's very tragic that there's a high possibility of you being in at least one of my classes next year," Sango snorted beside him.  
  
"It's very tragic," Kagome spoke up from across the table. "That you and Miroku aren't going out yet. Seriously, I thought that you two would be a couple by now."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed next to her, "Yes, that really IS tragic."  
  
Sango reddened. Miroku turned to her and leaned closer.  
  
"The last time I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend, you said no..." he stated. "How about now?"  
  
"NO!" Sango clamped her eyes shut and shoved him off his chair, onto the ground.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha looked on with amusment.  
  
"Common, Sango!" Kagome stifled a laugh. "Give him a chance...I think you two could have a serious relationship."  
  
Miroku sat back in his chair, rubbing his head, "Yeah, I've changed since last year."  
  
"Not really," Inu Yasha remarked slyly. "And I think Miroku's groped Sango so much that she's tired of him."  
  
Sango just sat next to Miroku with red cheeks, "Y-yeah."  
  
:o:O:o:O:o: After School :o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Kagome walked silently off the school campus after school was over.  
  
'Well, back to the hell house,' she sighed.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice shouted.  
  
She stiffened and turned around. Her eyes met with amber ones.  
  
"Common, I'll take you home," Inu Yasha insisted, taking hold of one of her hands. Kagome pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but not today, Inu Yasha," she mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Just because," Kagome said grimly, turned away and started walking off again.  
  
"Wait!" he called out to her. "You're house is in the other direction! Why are you going THAT way?"  
  
"Because I can!" she snapped back loudly, still keeping her back to him. "And don't follow me!"  
  
Inu Yasha watched as her walking turned into running.  
  
"She's hiding something from me..." he murmured.  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Kagome slowed to a stop once she reached Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"I...can't let...Inu Yasha know that...I live here again," she panted. "I don't want him ...involved."  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" Souta waved from the top of the steps. She looked up and smiled at her step-brother.  
  
"How're you doing, Souta?" she called out.  
  
"Fine! Now get up here!"  
  
Kagome laughed and ran up the steps to him. They started heading back into the house together.  
  
"Hurry in, you two," Grandpa ordered, sticking his head out the door. "We need to start working on dinner! Your mother is out shopping."  
  
Kagome flinched. Her mother? More like her worst nightmare.  
  
"Hai," the two kids answered quietly.  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
"I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi slammed the door shut and made her way to the kitchen with bags of food in hand.  
  
Souta walked up to her and asked, "Do you need help, Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly, "Yes."  
  
He took most of the bags off her hands and walked carefully toward the table on the other side of the kitchen room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes flew to the stove. The scene in front of her made her frown. Kagome was cooking...and it was sad to admit: whatever she was cooking smelled wonderful.  
  
"That smells good," Grandpa said beside Kagome.  
  
"Arigato," Kagome smiled back.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's frown turned into a scowl...she felt her anger boil up inside her.  
  
'That wretched girl!' she glared at her step-daughter. 'In no time, my father and son will love her more than me! Just like her father!'  
  
CRACK CRACK CRACK  
  
Mrs. Higurashi twitched at the sound.  
  
"Uh oh.." Souta's voice gulped. "Um, Mom?"  
  
Her eyes flew over to her son.  
  
She seethed, "You dropped the eggs?!"  
  
Souta backed away slowly, "Not on purpose Mom.."  
  
Kagome jumped in, "I'll clean it up."  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Higurashi barked. "Souta dropped them, so he'll clean up the mess by himself!"  
  
"You haven't heard of helping?" Kagome shot back, ripping paper towels off a roll and throwing them to the ground. She knelt down and started cleaning up the mess.  
  
"You have other stuff to do!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Cooking! You want whatever you're cooking to burn up?!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed.  
  
"Why don't you take over for me then?" Kagome stated as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Souta was silently cleaning up the mess he had created beside her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's hands clenched into fists, "Watch your mouth, young lady..."  
  
"Why don't you?" Kagome turned her head and glared at her step-mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi snapped. She rushed over to the teenager and grabbed onto a huge wad of hair. With one pull, she yanked up her step-daughter. Kagome let out a loud cry of pain.  
  
"That's enough-" Grandpa interrupted, only causing Mrs. Higurashi to get angrier.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" she screamed. "THIS GIRL WON'T LISTEN TO ME AND SO NOW, SHE'S GOING TO GET PUNISHED!"  
  
Grandpa and Souta watched in fear as Mrs. Higurashi threw her step-daughter down onto the floor. Kagome dropped onto the slippery egg slime that was still left on the floor and slid hard into a wall.  
  
"Oomph!" she choked and stood up with a wobble a moment later.  
  
"Get cooking!" Mrs. Higurashi commanded. She watched in triumph as Kagome walked past her. However, her victory did not last long. Kagome was walking past the stove...toward the phone.  
  
She growled, "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer her. She picked up the phone and dialed 3 numbers.  
  
911.  
  
The hand that Kagome held the phone with trembled, "Hello? I'd like to report-"  
  
Kagome flinched as the phone was ripped from her hands and was hung back up onto its cradle.  
  
"Calling for help?!" Mrs. Higurashi shoved her. "You're not going to get it!"  
  
She shoved her step-daughter again.  
  
"Daughter, stop!" Grandpa pleaded, stepping forward.  
  
"Stay out of this!" she snapped at him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention back on Kagome.  
  
"You know what?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Kagome stared in horror as Mrs. Higurashi turned away, tore off the phone and its cradle off the wall and threw it onto the floor.  
  
CRASH  
  
The phone had smashed into smithereens.  
  
"No..." Kagome whispered. "NO!!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smirked, "That was the only phone in this house too.."  
  
"Y-you're insane!" Grandpa cried out to her. "Daughter, an evilness has taken over you!"  
  
"Stop sprouting garbage," she muttered to her father.  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
'That was my only chance...' she bit her lip from sobbing. 'I can't call anyone whenever I'm home now...'  
  
"Now finish the cooking!" her step-mother ordered again.  
  
"No..." Kagome whispered. "Not if you're going to keep abusing me like this."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi glared at her and gave her an enormous push. Kagome felt her right side collide with a wall...along with her head. And then, everything went black.  
  
:o:O:o:O:o: Next Morning :o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open slowly. She shot up and looked around. She was in her room. Her stomach growled.  
  
"That's right, I didn't have dinner..." she realized.  
  
Kagome held herself tightly and winced as she felt a pain sear up through her right arm. She pulled up the sleeve and stared at the large, long bruise.  
  
"Oh, Kami, help," she breathed.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kagome immediately became alert.  
  
"It's me, Souta," her step-brother said on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," she paused. Kagome walked to the door and leaned against it with a sigh.  
  
"Kagome, it's all my fault," she heard Souta start crying on the other side. "It's all my fault...."  
  
When she opened the door, Souta threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. Kagome closed the door lightly and locked it.  
  
"If I hadn't dropped the eggs...none of it would've happened," Souta sniffed.  
  
"Souta.." she murmured. "What happened after I was knocked out?"  
  
"Me and jii-chan carried you to your room," he sniffed again. "Man, Kagome. You're heavy."  
  
Kagome laughed for the first time that morning, "Sorry."  
  
Souta let out a small laugh himself, "Yeah...anyways, we set you on your bed and left the room...I even locked the door behind me so Mom wouldn't have been able to get in and hurt you even more."  
  
"Thank you Souta-chan," she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Souta pulled away, dug into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out a rice donut.  
  
"I just made it this morning," he beamed proudly.  
  
Kagome laughed again and took it.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to change for school," Souta said hesitantly. "You riding your bike today?"  
  
Kagome thought for a second and then answered, "I guess."  
  
"Okay, till then."  
  
He left.  
  
Kagome smiled faintly and stared down at the donut she held.  
  
"Oh, Souta," she said quietly. "I'm scared for you...I'm scared for the both of us."  
  
A/N: O.o Well, there you have it! Please review!  
  
**By the way**, from now on, **check for updates at the very end of my bio profile**. I'll be keeping you guys up to date with the updating schedule. 


	21. I'm Here For You

More Than What She Seems

A/N: -sweatdrop- Okay, I'm over flooded with questions here...just let me tell you this: I'm not an expert about the abusing world, so please don't act like I am. Anyways, things are getting complex in this story...and the questions that you have right now might be answered in future chapters. (Not to mention that a few of you already guessed correctly what would happen next!)

I'd also like to point out what was said in the previous chapter: it said that Kagome couldn't call anyone when she was at HOME from now on...I said nothing about calling at school...and some of you suggested that she have a cell phone. Lol...Judging by how it looks, I don't think she has the money for it :p.

By the way...I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!

Chapter 21: I'm Here For You

It was P.E. and the class was practicing kendo again.

Kagome blocked her opponent grimly with her wooden sword. Her mind was drifting off awfully a lot today...but who could blame her? Especially what her step-mother just said in the morning to her before school...

:.:Flashback:.:

_"Bye, Mom and jii-chan!" Souta waved good-bye and left out the door for school._

_"See you later, Souta," Grandpa looked up from his newspaper and nodded at him._

_Mrs. Higurashi said nothing._

_Kagome stood up from her chair and carried her plate to the sink and started washing it._

_"I'll help you rinse that, Kagome," her step-mother said and stood up from the table and settled beside her at the sink. "I wouldn't want you late for school."_

_Kagome turned her head and stared at her step-mother straight in the eye. Cold eyes full of hatred stared back at her._

_Kagome looked away and placed her plate on the other side of the sink to be rinsed. She washed her hands and dried them quickly._

_"Bye,...Mom and jii-chan," she said uncomfortably._

_"Have a nice day," Grandpa replied while he smiled up at her from his newspaper._

_Kagome didn't even bother listening to how her step-mother would answer her. She hastily rushed out of the kitchen and toward the front door. She quietly slipped her feet into her shoes and slung her backpack around a shoulder. Just as she was about to turn the knob of the front door and leave, a voice said, "Kagome."_

_She went pale. Her hands started shaking._

_"W-what?" she asked and faced the person talking to her._

_Mrs. Higurashi stood firmly in front of her, "I'll just tell you this..."_

_Kagome backed against the door as her step-mother walked toward her._

_"Never...EVER make me mad...which means disobeying me or being fresh with me...got it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coldly. "If you do, I will HURT you...and I will hurt your step-brother Souta....you may think that I'm insane for hurting my own son, but he doesn't act like a son anymore...so why should I act like his mother? If you tell ANYONE about what happened, ANYONE...I swear I will hurt you...maybe even kill you."_

_Kagome threw open the door behind her and ran out._

_"And don't forget! I know where your cousin and grandma live! You might want to consider them too!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed with a wicked laugh._

:.:End of Flashback:.:

"Something's wrong with that woman," Kagome murmured.

CLACK

She winced as the practice sword of her opponent struck her hard on her mask and dropped onto her knees. The person in front of her sighed.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha pulled off his mask and knelt down in front of her. "What the heck is wrong with you today? You seem so out of it. Usually, I get a little fighting back from you...but today...nothing."

"Nothing's wrong," she murmured.

Inu Yasha lightly grabbed onto her right arm. Kagome let out a little shriek of pain. He let go immediately.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked in concern. Inu Yasha started to pull up her sleeve. Kagome slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me," she whispered and stood up. "You didn't do anything to my arm...so just...don't worry."

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Kuno blew his whistle.

"Alright!" their P.E. teacher shouted to the whole class. "Time to put everything away! Class is over!"

Kagome turned away from Inu Yasha's direction and walked off.

'Saved by the teacher,' she sighed with relief.

:o:O:o:O:o: Lunch :o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome leaned against the sakura tree in the school's lunch courtyard and waited for Inu Yasha impatiently.

"Where is he?" she bit her lip. "He said he wanted to talk to me about something important...but I don't see him anywhere...I'm missing lunch."

A blur suddenly landed in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late," Inu Yasha said.

"It's okay," Kagome frowned. "Well, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

She let out a cry as he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her hard against the trunk of the sakura tree.

"We're going to talk about you," he said firmly and locked eyes with her.

:o:O:o:O:o:

"Where's Kagome and Inu Yasha?" Sango blinked as Miroku sat down across from her...alone.

"Inu Yasha told me that he wanted to talk to Kagome for a little bit," Miroku answered her and bit into his sandwich.

"Y-you don't think she's going to get hurt by him again, do you?" she asked uneasily.

Miroku swallowed and sighed, "Sango...not that again."

"I'm just worried," she protested.

"They're just having a lovers chat," he assured her. "And I'm sure it's nothing really important."

:o:O:o:O:o:

'Damn, I can't tear my eyes away...' Kagome clamped her eyes shut.

"Inu Yasha, there's nothing to talk about," she insisted. "And you're hurting me."

His hold on her loosened, but he still held onto her shoulders.

"What's happening?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is something happening at home? It's your step-mother, isn't it? Is she hurting you and your grandma and cousin?"

Kagome bit her lip. He was so close to finding out the truth.

"No, she's not hurting us," she lied.

Kagome's eyelids slightly closed and thought, 'But she IS hurting ME.'

Inu Yasha gazed at her with a hurt expression, "Something's happening to you and you aren't telling me. I'm your boyfriend for Kami's sake. Didn't I say that I'd always protect you?"

She didn't answer.

"I guess...I'll have to find out for myself," he murmured. Before she could do anything, Inu Yasha pulled up her right sleeve all the way up to her shoulder. She reached over to pull it back down. He caught her hand and held it away.

"No, don't look!" Kagome started crying. "Don't look at it!"

Inu Yasha stared at her long bruise with a shocked expression.

Kagome's small cries soon turned into sobs.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"My step-mother, okay?!" she screamed and broke away from his hold. "Now leave me alone!"

"Kagome..." she heard him whisper.

"I want to die," she cried. "I want to die right now! My step-mother is back in my life! I moved back into her house and she's abusing me again! She's even hurting Souta. She's-"

"Kagome."

She looked up. Her eyes widened as his mouth pressed against hers and she soon felt herself relax against him. After a short moment, Inu Yasha pulled away.

"Calm down," he said softly. "I'm here for you."

"I don't want you dragged into this," she said bitterly and looked away.

"Too bad," he let out a small laugh. "I'm already dragged into it."

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched up a little, "That's true."

"I miss the times when you smiled a lot," he remarked quietly.

Kagome swallowed, "How could I smile right now? How with my step-mother back in my life?"

Inu Yasha didn't answer. He just looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe I could 'take care' of her?" he suggested.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared sternly at him, "And what do you mean by 'take care' of her?"

"Well....I could kill her."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You'd be a murderer and I don't want anybody getting killed anymore."

"We could call the police and they can arrest her for child abuse," Inu Yasha continued. He blinked when he saw her mouth tighten. "What's wrong?"

"I already tried that," she murmured. "My step-mother tore the only phone in the house off the wall and broke it."

"Your step-mother is insane..."

"I already heard..." (remember when Grandpa said a similar thing to the line above in the previous chap?)

"Well," Inu Yasha grinned slyly. "You could always stay with me at my house after school instead of going home."

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome sighed back.

"What?"

"Don't start thinking like Miroku."

:o:O:o:O:o: After School :o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome clung onto Inu Yasha's back as he was took her to her new home. Higurashi Shrine soon came into view and he landed onto the ground lightly. Kagome climbed off his back carefully.

"Kagome!" Souta waved at the top of the steps.

She pasted on a smile and waved back.

"Seriously, I admire the squirt's cheerfulness," Inu Yasha stared at the young boy. "How could he act so happy when he's living with a monster?"

Souta slowly made his way down the stairs and reached the two teenagers. When he spotted Inu Yasha, he moved closer to Kagome and tugged her sleeve.

"He isn't going to hurt me, is he?" he gulped, pointing to the hanyou.

Inu Yasha laughed, "In your dreams...I'd never hurt a kid like you."

Souta stared for a brief moment and then smiled brightly. His face grew more serious and he turned to Kagome, his voice full of anxiety.

"Kagome," he said softly. "Grandpa told me that the police came to the shrine while we were at school today."

She knelt down in front of him so that they were face-to-face.

"What happened?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and then let it all out, his face grim, "Grandpa...said that mom told the police that it was an accident...that one of us kids were just playing with the phone."

"But...then she would have been fined with money!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I bet you that paying money seemed better to mom than going to jail for child abuse..."

The two siblings continued discussing the issue seriously to each other with frowns on their faces.

Inu Yasha listened to them quietly, thinking deeply, 'I've got to do something...before it's two late for the both of them.'

His ears twitched when Kagome sighed and stood up. To his surprise, she turned to him and hugged him hard.

"Thanks for taking me home and making me feel better, Inu Yasha," she murmured. "And thanks...for worrying about me."

Inu Yasha noticed Souta watching with a sly look, and a blush crept into his cheeks. He stammered back, "F-feh, you ALWAYS make me worried about you."

"Aww...you always worry for me?" Kagome giggled. "You're so sweet."

She glanced at the late afternoon sky over his shoulders, leaned closer, and kissed him quickly, "It's getting late. Bye, Inu Yasha."

"Love you, Kagome," he answered as she pulled away. Inu Yasha watched as she and Souta made their way up the shrine stairs. A familiar person caught his eye. Mrs. Higurashi stood at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips, and her face set in a stern glare.

"Hurry up, you two!" she shouted to Kagome and Souta. "We have to start making dinner!"

Inu Yasha noted her stone cold eyes.

"I'll save you from her someday, Kagome..." he muttered, while he watched the two siblings running up the rest of the stairs. When no one was no longer in view, Inu Yasha turned away and started to head home.

"I'll save you, Souta, and your step-grandfather," he said to himself. His hands clenched into fists. "I swear I will."

A/N: And there you have it...and if you think it can't get anymore worse...just wait and see! :p

Please review!!!


	22. Going Over The Edge

More Than What She Seems

A/N: Hey, everyone. Well, this story has turned very dark...hasn't it? The truth is, I'm sorta losing motivation (this happens all the time whenever I'm near the end of the story...the motivation keeps turning 'off' and 'on') and satisfaction for this fic. So, please forgive me if I seem to be "slipping". I've noticed that I have myself. -sigh- But I hate unfinished stories, so I'm going to finish this fanfic. So hold on everyone! Only 5 chapters (counting this one) left!

To ladykaa2: Well, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha get along pretty well in this fanfic...and yup, Fluffy helps later, you'll see.

To QT102: O.o Lol. You're one of the many reviewers who make me smile in your reviews.

To Dragon Man 180: All I have to say to you is: you give some of the best suggestions ever! Lol (thank you, but I have some things really good planned and this story is ending soon REALLY soon) **:D**

Chapter 22: Going Over The Edge

It was Friday and Kagome jolted awake early in the morning at the sound of crashing objects.

"What, what's going on?" she whispered, clasping her blanket so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She strained her ears and was able to pick up any voices speaking...of course, she really didn't need to try when she heard familiar voices shouting.

"Daughter, calm down RIGHT NOW!" Grandpa scolded. "How could you be drinking again?! I thought you quit years ago! Now sit DOWN before you start getting seriously drunk or before you're going to hurt someone...especially Souta and Kagome!"

Crash.

"You're always on that BRAT'S side! WHY?!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed.

Another crash.

"For goodness, sake, stop breaking our dishware! Anyways, I have reason to be on Kagome's side!" her father snapped back. "I've let this go on long enough! I can't believe I've stood aside as I watched you hurt my grandson and step-granddaughter!"

Grandpa took a breath and continued in a loud hoarse voice, "You were once kind and gentle...always caring about the ones you loved, especially about your husband who I saw that you loved oh so deeply...that is, until you found out that your husband was having an affair. That was when you two fought and got divorced...and when you fell into despair."

Kagome got up from her bed and tiptoed quickly to her door, opening it slightly so that she could listen to what her step-jii-chan had to say next. As she peeked out the door, she wondered why she didn't know about all this. Her attention snapped back to Grandpa when he started talking again.

"You fell into despair because your husband left you for someone else...maybe someone who he loved more...maybe not," he stated. "And that was when you discovered drinking. You started drinking weekly during the night to 'ease your pain' and then 'weekly' turned to 'daily'. You drank for 2 years until suddenly, one day, you stopped. I was thrilled, thinking that you had finally moved on...and you did. You found someone new who you loved and had a lot of similarities with...and the two of you got married. And that was when Kagome came into your life."

Kagome stood quietly and noticed that her step-mother had remained silent during the whole speech.

"Well, after all, jii-chan IS her father..." she said under her breath.

"For awhile, I actually thought that things would go back to normal with you, but you started to get jealous of Kagome for some reason. Tell me, were the memories of your first husband resurfacing again?" Grandpa didn't wait for an answer, he just continued. "Because I caught you drinking again...Kagome's father may not have noticed, but I certainly have. And your hatred for Kagome grew as her father seemed to 'love her more' than you."

Kagome heard her step-mother letting out small whimpers. She was crying.

"But it's true!" Kagome heard her cry out. "He DID love her more! I heard in on a conversation they had before the brat's bedtime! I heard him tell her that the reason he married me was for her to have a mother-like figure in her life and a brother to play with!"

"Who said those were the only reasons?!" Grandpa barked.

Kagome gulped. She'd never heard Grandpa so angry before. Never.

He resumed speaking, "Daughter, I KNOW you put alcohol in Kagome's milk that day."

"You knew..." Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "How?"

"I was there washing the dishes...maybe you didn't notice...probably because you were so set on making your step-daughter over drunk. And when you set down the glass down on the counter beside the sink, I noticed that it reeked of alcohol," Kagome heard Grandpa's footsteps pacing back and forth. "You knew you could've killed her instantly by giving her a HUGE amount of alcohol...but you didn't. Was it because it would have been more convincing if Kagome died because of a 'fever'? Or was it because something held you back...like say, the love you actually had for her yourself. The love of a mother."

Mrs. Higurashi spat, "Feh! I don't think so!"

"And when Kagome's father decided to buy her medicine to help cure the fever, he was struck by lightning and died. And if he HADN'T went to buy her medicine, he would have made it home safely before the storm got dangerous. It was Kagome's fault, ne?" Grandpa's footsteps were no longer heard. "Or should I say, it was YOUR fault?"

"Shut up!!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed. "SHUT UP!!"

"You can't bear the truth, can you?" Grandpa replied calmly. "You knowing that it was practically YOUR fault that Kagome's father died...and it made you feel even worse when you had to look at her every morning because she resembles her father so much...and most of all because she's still alive and because people seem to love her a lot."

"That is NOT true!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

"You're jealous and you know it!"

SMASH

Kagome winced at the sound.

"How dare you strike your own FATHER!" Grandpa boomed.

"What's going on?-" Souta's voice was suddenly heard.

"Get OUT!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. Souta let out a cry and Kagome's heart beat faster when she heard a crash.

"Souta!" she bolted out of her room and to the scene. Everyone was in the kitchen. Kagome found Souta sitting in a small pile of broken china cups.

"Souta!" she cried out and ran to him, ignoring the stares from her step-mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kagome," he mumbled. "But get out before she might hurt you."

"I'm not leaving you here!" she protested. Kagome's eyes flew over him to for injuries. There were none.

"Get out, brat," she heard her step-mother growl behind her. "Your step-grandfather and I are having an important talk."

For a moment, it was silent. Mrs. Higurashi blinked when Kagome started laughing.

"Hehehehehe.." her step-daughter shakily chuckled. "So...YOU were the whole cause of this mess! YOU were the cause of my so-called fever! And during all those years, you made me believe that it was MY fault of my father's death!"

Kagome whirled her head around, her eyes swimming with tears.

"And then you took out all your anger, guiltiness, and depression on ME!" she exclaimed with a sour voice. "You made me suffer for FOUR years! What kind of 'mother-figure' are you?!"

Kagome blinked when she saw her step-mother's eyes soften for a split second and then harden into those usual cold and hateful eyes.

"D-don't you DARE start getting fresh with me!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered, her voice quivering.

"Why can't you move on?" Kagome whispered. She stood up and started walking toward her step-mother, knowing that she was finally getting through to her. "Why?"

She jumped when her step-mother let out a huge growl.

"All of you are driving me INSANE!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed. "And I've had enough of it!!!"

Everything that happened next happened so fast before Kagome could realize what was going on. She felt a fist collide into her cheek and her body flying backwards toward the ground.

Souta screamed out in concern, "SIS!!"

She was still in shock...her whole body numb. Kagome felt Souta throw himself over her, crying hard.

"You were hurt because of me again..." he let out a small sob. "I'm not letting it happen a third time!"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer him, but sucked in her breath when she heard a shout. The next thing she knew, her step-mother was hovering over her and Souta with a knife.

"You wouldn't DARE to hurt us with that, would you?" Kagome asked with venom in her voice. "I swear, if you abuse us one more time, I'm going to call the police one way or another!"

She glared at Mrs. Higurashi, "I was thinking about calling them at school...but I was scared that you'd hurt Souta or step-jii-chan...but I have to confront my fears. Mainly you."

Her step-mother let out a cackle, "Lovely speech, child. Lovely."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a wicked smile, snatched onto Souta's hair with a hand, and yanked him up. He let out a painful yelp. Grandpa began speaking out with disapproval and protest, but clamped his mouth shut when she pointed the knife at him, "Quiet, old man."

With that said, Mrs. Higurashi faced Kagome again.

"You were scared that I'd hurt Souta, right?" she asked, laying the knife against his bare and unprotected neck. "Well, you should be because-"

Kagome watched in horror as she slid the knife lightly along Souta's neckline, drawing blood.

"...because I'm not afraid of hurting him," her step-mother said tightly. "I'm sick of you two. Souta reminds me so much of his father...and you, brat, remind me of your father. Every. Single. Day. I'm tired of it."

To Kagome's, Souta's, and Grandpa's surprise, Mrs. Higurashi let go of Souta's hair and started to stroll out of the room, sticking the knife into one of the pockets on the apron she was wearing. Souta scrambled to Kagome hastily and hugged her tightly.

"And brat...just to let you know...if you DO call the police, and believe me I have my ways of knowing, I guarantee you that someone will seriously get hurt here," their mother stopped at the doorway, her back facing them. Her tone was dangerously threatening and cold. Souta's hug tightened around his step-sister. Kagome put her arms around him protectively. Mrs. Higurashi turned her head slightly and gave the two children a tight-lipped smile before leaving the room.

The last six words replayed over and over in Kagome's head like a broken record,

Someone will seriously get hurt here...

Someone will seriously get hurt here...

_Someone will seriously get hurt here_...

:o:O:o:O:o:

"There, all fixed," Kagome said gently, kneeling down on the floor as she secured the bandage on Souta's neck. She gave him a peck on the forehead and began to put away her secret first aid kit. The both of them had escaped safely to Kagome's room and now, the two siblings sat there quietly for a long moment.

Souta broke the silence.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan," he murmured and sat tensely on her bed. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, kiddo," she gave him a warm look. "Just try not to butt into things and make a mess again."

"Kagome..." he sniffed. "I feel so guilty. Every time I do something stupid like today, you always end up getting hurt."

Kagome slid the kit under her bed and then plopped down onto the bed beside her step-brother.

"It's okay, Souta," she replied softly. "I'm used to it...I mean, I had to put up with it for 4 years, remember?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Just...try to avoid mom as much as possible."

"You know, I still can't believe how you can call her 'mom' so casually," Souta looked up at his step-sister and stared at her with admiration.

Kagome laughed in response, "Well, I just can. Now we'd better hurry. We have to leave for school in a few minutes."

Souta gave her a bear hug. Kagome returned the embrace and sighed, "I don't know how long we can take all this."

"Kagome, I don't want her to hurt me again," Souta said with a frightened voice.

She stared down at him and answered with determination in her voice and eyes, "Believe me. With me here, she won't."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Before Kagome and Souta had left for school, Grandpa stopped them in front of the front door and vowed that he would try to put an end to all their misery.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch your insane mother hurt you anymore!" he scoffed. "And if I don't say so myself, I'd say that I was insane too since I just stood aside and still like a statue...l-like a vegetable on a counter...like a-"

"Okay, Gramps," Souta rolled his eyes. "Now can we please GO? We're going to be late for school."

And so off the two siblings went, riding to their schools on their bikes.

:o:O:o:O:o: At School :o:O:o:O:o:

"Today, we'll be playing a little baseball," Mr. Kuno shouted out to the class. "Girls against boys! Split into 2 groups according to gender!"

"Come on, Kagome," Sango urged, yanking on her best friend's arm.

"Hm? Oh, coming," Kagome snapped back into reality and followed after Sango. She'd been thinking about what she was going to do after school.

'Inu Yasha isn't here today,' she sighed. 'It must be the new moon today. Well...guess that means I'll be visiting him and good thing it's a Friday too-'

"KAGOME!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hello?! Earth to Kagome!!!"

She blinked, "What?"

Sango pushed her forward, "You're the next batter! Get over there and pick up that bat before Mr. Kuno starts his usual fits!"

Kagome nodded in comprehension.

As she stood in position and as the pitcher, who happened to be Miroku, threw the ball, Kagome pictured the ball in her mind as her step-mother's head. She could see the image perfectly. Those cold eyes...that wicked smile...she wished she could just whack all that hatefulness out of her step-mother. The ball was nearing closer to her and with one huge swing, she sent it flying into the air.

"Oh, Kami! What a HIT!" Sango gaped. "Run, Kagome!! RUN!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Kagome bolted to first base and her eyes darted everywhere to see where the ball had went. It was still flying in the air...farther and farther away from them.

"You can make it to third, shoot, maybe even hit a HOMERUN! KEEP RUNNING!" Sango screamed her head off.

Kagome did so. She ran past 2nd base and ran towards third.

"QUICK! THE GUYS HAVE THE BALL!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome breathed in, adrenaline spreading throughout the inside of her, and she picked up her speed. She ran past 3rd base.

"Go Kagome! GO!!!" Sango hollered.

At the corner of her eye, Kagome watched as Miroku caught the baseball from one of his fellow male classmates and as he held back his arm for a good throw.

Now there was a mixing of, "THROW IT DUDE!" from the boys and "RUN, KAGOME!" from the girls.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and sped up.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" the chants were endless from both teams. The ball was flying towards home base.

She leaned toward the ground and slid against the rough sand. Dust was flying everywhere.

"Who made it first?" a girl asked. "Can anybody see?"

Murmurs broke out.

"Kagome..." Sango breathed.

The catcher suddenly called out, "SAFE!"

All the girls erupted into applause and cheered.

The dust finally cleared and everyone saw that Kagome was laying tiredly on home base.

"Alright! Switch positions!" Mr. Kuno yelled. "Girls in the field and boys are the batters!"

"Alright you," Sango walked over to Kagome and pulled her up. "Great job. You scored big points for our team."

"Yeah," her best friend panted.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yup."

"Okay!" Sango piped. "I gotta run before someone takes the pitcher's position!"

With that said, she ran off merrily.

Kagome watched with some amusement and then headed to the center of the field.

"Places ready!" Mr. Kuno barked. He blew his whistle, "Begin!"

Miroku tapped the floor twice with the bat and held it steady over his shoulder, waiting patiently for Sango.

"Hey, Sango!" he called out to her. "Throw me a good one and I'll treat you to a nice date!"

The baseball flew right past him and into the catcher's hold.

"Strike one!" Mr. Kuno exclaimed.

"WHO SAID I WANTED A DATE WITH YOU?!" Sango screamed to Miroku.

Miroku frowned.

"Fine, if you throw me a good one, I'll be your boyfriend for however long you want!" he answered loudly.

The ball flew past him once again and into the catcher's mitt.

"Strike TWO!" Mr. Kuno thundered.

"WHO SAID I WANTED YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Sango spat, catching the baseball from the catcher and tossing the ball up and down in the air with her hand.

"You KNOW you do!!" Miroku gave her a large grin, positioning himself once again.

"Why you..." a vein popped in her forehead. "YOU PERVERT!"

She hurled the ball straight toward him and this time, instead of landing in the mitt of the catcher, it hit Miroku on the head.

"STRIKE THREE!" Mr. Kuno bellowed. "Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu're OUT!"

:o:O:o:O:o: After School :o:O:o:O:o:

"I'm going to be visiting Inu Yasha, so don't worry about me, okay?" Kagome asked lightly.

Souta nodded.

His step-sister smiled warm-heartedly at him and ruffled his hair. She had quickly changed out of her uniform and into a plain yellow dress with a thin, light blue long-sleeved outer coat. Souta followed her as she headed to the front door.

"So, if Grandpa asks about me, just tell him I'm visiting a friend and if mom asks about me..." Kagome trailed off. She really had no clue what Souta could say that her step-mother would believe. She slipped on a small backpack and ran the choices through her mind quickly. She took a deep breath and huffed out, "Well, just tell her I have to do some special errands for the school."

"Okay," her step-brother nodded. "I will. Come home safely."

"I will," Kagome gave him a thumbs up as she opened the front door. "And be sure to try to stay on Mom's good side."

He snorted, "As if she HAS a good side. She doesn't really seem to."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome kicked down the brakes on her bike after she parked it near the entrance door.

"About one month of school left..." Kagome breathed, pressing the doorbell. "And then I'll have to stay home everyday...and I'll have to deal with my step-mother 24/7."

Rin opened the door and blinked.

"Kagome!" she smiled. "Come in."

"Is Inu Yasha in his room?" Kagome asked.

"Like always..upstairs..room to the right," Rin gave her a look. "Is something troubling you? You look kinda...grim."

"No," the teenager answered quickly. "Nothing's troubling me at all."

Kagome brushed past her and ran up the stairs. Rin raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," she heard Inu Yasha say on the other side.

Ever since that day she discovered his secret on the day of the full moon, she started to visit him after school every time he stayed home from school.

Usually, whenever she entered his room, it would be black as night inside. Inu Yasha had kept insisting that he wanted to sit and sulk in the dark whenever Kagome asked him why he didn't want to turn on the lights.

"I don't wanna look at myself as a human," he told her. "It just reminds me that I'm a hanyou."

And no matter how many times she told him that being a hanyou wasn't that bad, he wouldn't listen to her...

Imagine her surprise when she opened up the door to find the room filled with sunlight shining from windows that were uncovered by their curtains. Inu Yasha, in his human form, was sitting on his bed and staring at the images flickering across the TV.

She blinked in confusion, "Inu...Yasha?"

He looked away from the television, "Hey, Kagome."

After closing the door behind her, she walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Kagome took off her backpack, dug inside and took out a thin paperback book.

"Hey...well, the only homework we have is for English class," she said, pointing to the cover. "We all have to finish this book by Monday. Ms. Kasumi is going to test us on all this stuff."

Inu Yasha took the book and paged through it.

"Parts of speech...where to put punctuation...I already know most of this stuff," he remarked and held the book toward Kagome to hand it back.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to review," Kagome held up her chin, refusing to take back the book.

"Alright, you win," he chuckled.

Kagome smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position, "So...why are all the curtains open? Don't you want to...well, 'sit and sulk in the dark'?"

"No."

"I see..."

"You should see!" Inu Yasha 'humph'ed. "It's all because of you!"

Kagome blinked, "Me? How so?"

"Your stupid words," he said dryly.

She sweat-dropped, again?"

She winced as he bonked her lightly on her head with a fist.

"You dumb wench," he murmured. "Before today, whenever it was the new moon, I always stayed in the dark and sulked...but then today...well, I just thought about everything you said to me on the days that you visited me and I realized that it was all for nothing....a complete waste of my time. From now on, I'll just act like it's any other day."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"No, that doesn't mean that I'm going to start going to school on the days of the new moon," he said before she could say anything. Inu Yasha grinned when he saw her shut her mouth again. "That's a big step. I don't want anyone else to find out about my secret yet."

"And you better keep my secret a secret still or else," he added with a mild threatening tone.

"Or else what?"

"Just or else."

"Because you have no threats to make," Kagome giggled.

"Anyways," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Anything interesting happened in school today?"

"Well..." she said thoughtfully. "We DID play baseball in gym class today."

"How'd it go?"

"Mr. Kuno split the class into two teams...a boys team and a girls team. And well, when I was the batter, I hit a homerun for the girls."

"Really..." Inu Yasha plopped down onto his back. "I'm not surprised. You showed everyone how fast you can be on the very first day you attended our school, remember?"

"Hai..." Kagome nodded. "I remember. I beat Kikyo at the track that day."

"So what else happened?"

"Well, we switched off and then Miroku was first to bat for the boys' team. He started talking like a complete idiot and got 3 strikes pretty quickly..."

Inu Yasha laughed, "Let me guess...Sango was the pitcher for your team."

"How'd you know?"

"I just do. I've known the two of them for years. And Miroku is usually good at sport games...except when Sango's participating in them...so that's all that happened in gym?"

"Well...Mr. Kuno yelled at the boys about how they played like wusses..." Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "He kept asking them why none of them weren't able to make a homerun like me...some of the boys even asked if I had a secret to it...and I kept telling them no...and it's true. I mean, all I did was think about my step-mother when the ball came flying at me-"

"How's your arm?" her boyfriend said out of the blue.

She sighed, "Fine. The bruise it going away pretty fast."

"Did the monster hurt you or the squirt today?" Inu Yasha asked quietly.

"...yes. She gave Souta a small cut on his neck with a knife."

Inu Yasha sharply turned his head toward her with an alarmed look, "What?!"

"Souta...he got...a cut," Kagome said with a trembling voice. She blinked when he sat up.

"That's it," her boyfriend scowled. "That step-mother of yours has gone too far. I'm calling the police."

"DON'T!" Kagome threw herself on him. "Inu Yasha. If we tell the police, she'll hurt Grandpa or Souta...especially me!"

She started crying. Inu Yasha's eyes softened.

"Alright then..." he mumbled, putting his arms around her and hugging her close to him. "...you win again."

"Th-thank you for understanding..." she sniffed, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you for everything actually. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all this."

"Well...how 'bout eating dinner and spending the night here?" he asked slowly. Kagome raised up her head so they were face-to-face.

"I'd love to...but my step-mom...if it weren't for her, then I WOULD, but she'd get really mad at me," she whispered.

"Oh, come on. I insist," Inu Yasha said as he stroked her hair. "And I'll take you straight home in the morning, how does that sound?"

"..."

"Sesshoumaru and Rin want to know more about you too...especially Rin," he added with a small laugh.

Kagome smiled, "Okay. You win."

:o:O:o:O:o:

After a short argument, it was decided by Sesshoumaru and Rin that Kagome would stay in Inu Yasha's room that night. One reason was because she had asked if she could sleep in a room near her boyfriend's and another reason was because all the other rooms in that floor were already occupied by things in storage.

"Of course, Kagome may have Inu Yasha's bed for the night...and Inu Yasha, you can sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Why can't I just sleep in the bed TOGETHER with Kagome?" Inu Yasha protested. "I mean, I've slept together with her BEFORE!"

His brother and his fiancée stared at him.

"What?!" they asked simultaneously.

Inu Yasha growled, "Get your perverted minds out of the gutter! We didn't do anything! And besides, Kagome is NOT that kind of person...and neither am I!"

Rin and Sesshoumaru gave him a sure-whatever-you-say look and glanced at each other.

"Fine," Rin shrugged.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions anyway," Sesshomaru said coolly. "But if Kagome comes up to me the next morning and complains to me about you, you're going to find yourself in BIG trouble."

"Threat taken," the hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Very well then," Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll be off then. I need my beauty sleep."

:o:O:o:O:o:

"Seriously...those two drive me insane!" Inu Yasha scowled as he stood on the left side of the bed and fluffed out his pillow. He'd changed into a t-shirt and red shorts (whoa...if you imagine him like that...he looks like a lifeguard! Lol.). "Especially Sesshoumaru. 'I need my beauty sleep!' he says."

"Well, I think they're kind of funny," Kagome giggled as she walked out of the bathroom in the large room. Rin had given her a new and unused pair of pajamas to wear overnight and to bring with her when she went home. Kagome stopped beside the right side of the bed, pulled out the blankets, jumped in, and pulled the blankets over her.

"Feh, I don't think 'funny' is the word," Inu Yasha grunted, laid down his pillow, and slipped in beside his girlfriend. "'Weird' or 'insane' would fit them more..."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say...goodnight," Kagome closed her eyes and curled up. She let out a small shriek when she felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her close to him so that her back was resting against his chest.

"'night, Kagome," he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes again...and for the first time that week, she felt completely safe.

A/N: There you have it. Man, it took me a whole day to type this chapter...-sigh- I made this chappie longer than usual because... It's my membership anniversary! Last year, around this time of year, I joined and started "You Stole My Heart". I can't believe it. I've been writing fanfiction for a year now. **:D** I'm so sorry for the long update! I was busy.

Anyways, more was revealed in this chapter...and we found out more about Mrs. Higurashi's past. Oh, another thing: I don't have anything against her. She's a great character...but she just has to be this way in this fic. I'm never EVER going to have her like this again in future fics. Definitely. **:D**

Please review!


	23. Memories Resurfacing

More Than What She Seems

A/N: Haha! You guys are so funny!

Anyways, some of you have asked why this story's rating changed to R (and since _when_ it was changed to R which I already told in a few chapters ago, but I'll tell you again). The answer is that I wanted to be safe...for writers here, remember when posted up that message that if a fanfic was not rated appropriately, they'd kick you out or something? That's when I started having thoughts about the rating for this fic...well what do you think everyone? Would it seem rated R to you? Or PG-13? I'm going with what the majority says!

By the way...some of you asked about fluff. Hehe. Well...all I'm saying is: not much of that is gonna happen until chapter 25 or so. And for Miroku/Sango lovers out there...just wait and see **:D**

Chapter 23: Memories Resurfacing

It was around 6:54 AM when Kagome woke up. She blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

When she caught onto the soft snoring from behind her and when she felt familiar arms around her waist, she remembered.

"Oh, that's right..." she breathed. "I stayed the night at Inu Yasha's house."

Kagome closed her eyes again, closing her hand over her boyfriend's and feeling his breath tickle her skin on her bare neck.

'Should I wake him up?' she wondered thoughtfully. 'How long does he usually sleep on Saturdays?'

"Only one way to find out," she sighed. Kagome turned around in his arms with minor difficulty and faced him. He was back in his hanyou form again. He looked so peaceful...it almost made her feel guilty. For a brief moment, she thought of reconsidering, but when the images of her step-mother hurting Souta came into her head, she shook her head.

"Inu Yasha," she shook his shoulder. He didn't wake.

"_Inu Yasha_," she shook harder.

He just tightened his hold on her waist.

Kagome took a deep breath, grabbed onto some of his hair, and screamed in his ear, "INU YASHA!!"

He jolted awake, "What?...Ow! Ow! Ow! My hair...my ear! Kami, what is going ON?!"

"Wake up," Kagome sniffed.

"What day is it?" he moaned, slightly drifting back to sleep.

"Saturday."

"Okay...then wake me up again at 12 in the afternoon..."

With that said, Inu Yasha slipped his arms from her body and turned onto his other side so that his back was facing her. Kagome let out a frustrated growl and sat up. Let him sleep. She had her bike...but a bike wouldn't be able to save her from the wrath of her step-mom...a wrath that was _bound_ to happen when she went home.

All of a sudden, a shrill beeping sound rang out near Inu Yasha's side of the bed. Kagome heard a soft slap beside her. A few seconds later, Inu Yasha sat up in the bed yawning tiredly.

"Hey..." she blinked. "I thought you were going to sleep till 12."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "And break a promise?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was so unpredictable sometimes...

"You thought I really meant it when I said that I'd sleep till 12, didn't you?" Inu Yasha asked with a sly grin.

"No," she answered too quickly.

He laughed, "I don't sleep _that_ late on Saturdays."

"Well, you can keep sleeping," Kagome waved him off. "I can use my bike to get home."

For a brief moment, she was given no answer.

"Inu Yasha?" she turned towards him on the bed to find herself staring straight into a pair of golden eyes.

"I don't break promises...especially promises to you, Kagome," he said thickly. "What the _hell_ do you think I set the alarm for?"

"To watch a favorite television show?" she asked with an innocent look. He rapped her head with a fist.

"No!" he scowled. "So I would be able to wake up early to take you home...but apparently...you woke me up 5 minutes early."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said apologetically.

"You should be," Inu Yasha replied gruffly. "You made me lose 5 minutes of my sleeping time."

"More like _two_ minutes. You fell right back to sleep right after I woke you up."

"Well, for you information, I wasn't able to fall back asleep. I just laid there with my eyes closed."

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Inu Yasha sighed, "Shoot. I forgot I pressed the snooze button."

"More like slapped," his girlfriend remarked and watched as he reached over and slapped his hand over the clock again, making it shut up.

"The annoying thing keeps beeping after five minutes since the time it's been pressed," Inu Yasha murmured grimly.

"Yeah...that's what it's programmed to do," Kagome said back.

"Being fresh with me now, are we?" he questioned with laughing eyes.

"Yup."

He threw his pillow at her. She shrieked as he lunged at her and landed right on top of her.

After her squeaks and squeals, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring into his golden eyes again...only this time, they were _way_ closer.

"Tell me, Kagome," Inu Yasha said softly, his nose pressed lightly against hers. "When was our last kiss?"

She stared back at him, "To tell you the truth, I have no clue."

"Then it's been too long," he said quietly. Kagome felt his mouth brush against hers. The familiar tingly sensation went through her body. "Way too long."

He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against hers firmly, his fingers tangled deep in her hair.

For a moment, Kagome wanted to cry. She'd never be able to really enjoy a kiss until her step-mother was out of her life...the woman who made her worry about her step-brother and step-grandfather every single second.

But in someway or another, she found herself kissing her boyfriend back, pulling him in closer and making their kiss more passionate. After a minute, the two pulled apart panting heavily and breathed in air.

The two of them gazed at each other for a moment and then closed their eyes again, ready to begin another kiss. And just when they were about to lock lips...

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Inu Yasha sighed and carefully got off Kagome.

"Stupid thing," he growled.

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP –_

Kagome blinked as he slammed a fist down onto the digital alarm clock. A crack formed in the middle and its screen blinked 12:00 AM continuously.

"Inu Yasha, look what you did. You broke it," she laughed. "You should be more careful."

He shrugged, "It's happened about 100 times already."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Inu Yasha leapt into the sky with an arm secured onto Kagome, and the other onto her bike.

"Hey," he murmured. "How bout you and the squirt stay for awhile at my house today?"

Kagome didn't reply for a minute or two.

"I guess we could," she said slowly.

"Heh," Inu Yasha leapt up high into the air. His eyes landed on a particular house. "There's your grandmother's house...wanna visit her for a little while?"

He felt Kagome shake her head against his back, "No. Right now, it's best to stay away from her and Shippou. I don't want them involved any further than they already are."

Her fingers clenched his shirt and Inu Yasha heard her whisper, "Enough people have been hurt already."

His eyes softened, 'Kagome...'

:o:O:o:O:o:

"I'll pick you up in an hour," Inu Yasha said before turning around and walking away.

"I'll be waiting," Kagome nodded and closed the front door behind her.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked behind her. She jumped.

Kagome turned around and found herself staring into the cold eyes of her step-mother.

"Didn't Souta tell you?" she tensed.

"Yes, he did. But does it really take all day and all night for school errands?" Ms. Higurashi narrowed her eyes. "Or did you ask him to lie for you?"

Before Kagome could say anything, her step-mother shoved her to the side and opened the door.

Ms. Higurashi's blood went cold when she spotted a silver-haired teenage boy descending the shrine stairs.

"You spent the night at that boy's house, didn't you?" she hissed, grabbing a huge wad of her step-daughter's hair and yanked her head towards the open door. Ms. Higurashi noticed a small flicker of anxiety in Kagome's eyes when the young teenage girl spotted who she was talking about.

When Kagome didn't answer the question after some time, Ms. Higurashi pulled harder on her hair. Kagome let out a small shout.

"ANSWER ME!" her step-mother exclaimed harshly. "DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT AT THAT BOY'S HOUSE?!"

"Y-yes," Kagome choked out.

"Keh," her step-mother spat, letting go of her step-daughter's hair. Ms. Higurashi slammed the door shut.

"You are not to see that boy again!" she barked. "You hear me?!"

Kagome stared blankly at her.

"I said, do you HEAR ME?!" Ms. Higurashi screamed. "I forbid you to see him! And if I ever catch you seeing him again, you and _Souta_ will be paying for it! Got it?!"

After hearing Souta's name Kagome sucked in her breath, her mind recalling from what she said to her step-brother just yesterday. She'd said that she wouldn't let him get hurt anymore. And by 'see', her step-mother probably meant that she didn't want her to 'date/hang out after school' with Inu Yasha...but it didn't matter because no matter what, she'd see him in school anyway.

"Hai, I got it," Kagome whispered hoarsely. "I won't see him anymore."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome lay grimly on her bed in her bedroom and stared up at the ceiling.

"Guess I'll have to tell Inu Yasha that I can't come to his house after all," she murmured.

"Kagome?" a familiar young voice asked in the open doorway.

"Souta," she turned her head and smiled at him. "Come in...and close and lock the door behind you."

He did so and walked over to her.

"She didn't believe the story when night came yesterday," he said grimly. "She kept interrogating me and said that I was hiding something from her."

"Well, you were," Kagome pointed out. She took a strand of her hair and twirled it around a finger. "But thank you, Souta."

A loud rap on the window made both siblings jump.

Kagome shot up from her bed, her eyes flickering over to the side of the room.

"Oi!" Inu Yasha knocked on the window from the other side, his voice muffled from the window pane. "Let me in! I feel like I'm gonna fall out here."

"What do I do?" Souta heard his step-sister whisper.

"Uh...how about opening the window?" he pointed out with an obvious tone.

"But if Mom finds out that he's here..." her voice trailed off.

"I don't get it Kagome," Souta shook his head and went over to unlock the window. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Kagome didn't answer. She stared at the floor and bit her lip.

Souta sighed and opened the window.

"Thanks, squirt," Inu Yasha gave the boy a wink and then climbed into the bedroom. "So everyone all set?"

"All set?" Souta repeated. "What do you mean?"

The hanyou blinked. Inu Yasha's eyes flickered over to Kagome, who was still staring down at the floor with a grim look on her face.

"Guess Kagome didn't tell you the plans for today," he murmured and walked over to his girlfriend.

Kagome cringed when he knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

When she didn't reply, he reached out and took hold of her chin, tilting her head up so that they were eye-to-eye. Kagome started wavering under his steady gaze.

"I don't think Souta and I should go," she finally blurted out.

"And why's that?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand from her face.

"_She_ threatened me," Kagome whispered.

"That poor excuse for a step-mother of yours?"

"Hai. She said that if she ever caught me hanging out with you again...she'd hurt Souta and me."

"That's a freakin' bluff," Inu Yasha snorted. "I'm one of the obstacles for that bitch. She wants me out of the way so you're even more vulnerable for attack."

The couple jumped when Souta spoke up. Obviously, they'd forgotten that he was still in the room.

"I think what Inu Yasha said is right," the young boy agreed. "And I'm not really scared of Mom's threats anymore...she threatens us so much that it seems so _ordinary_ now."

"Majority wins," Inu Yasha said softly. "I don't care if that bitch told you to stay away from me...cus I know that you know that I won't ever stay away from you."

(Now is that the sweetest thing ever said by him in this story or what? **:D**)

"Yes, I know," he watched her nod and noticed a small smile overtaking her face.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at her step-brother, "Souta, get your shoes. We're staying over at Inu Yasha's house for the day."

:o:O:o:O:o:

After leaving a private note about where they were going to stay at on their Grandfather's bed in his bedroom, Kagome and Souta stumbled into their shoes.

"Are we going to stay at Inu Yasha's as long as you did, Kagome-chan?" Souta asked with an anxious tone of voice.

"No," his step-sister answered. "Now bundle up with a jacket. Inu Yasha told me it was cold outside."

After the two siblings zipped up their jackets, Kagome was about to open the door when they heard a voice behind them.

"Where are you two going?"

They turned around slowly and stared into the eyes of their mother.

"Um," Souta began. "We're going to-"

"The park," Kagome interrupted him. "We're going to the park."

Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes, "Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, _really_," Kagome glared at her straight on. Her step-mother just let out a 'humph' and walked to the kitchen.

"Whoa," Souta gawked. "That went better than I expected it to."

By the time he turned around, his step-sister was already out on the doorstep.

"Hurry up, Souta," Kagome said impatiently. "Get out of the house."

He did so and the two of them ran down the shrine stairs. Inu Yasha stood at the bottom and waited for them patiently.

"Fly or walk?" Inu Yasha asked directly to Kagome.

"Doesn't matter to me, but you should ask Souta," she said.

When the two teenagers turned to him, Souta squeaked, "Fly?"

"Fly it is then," Kagome confirmed. "Alright, Inu Yasha. Let's go-"

"No, no! Walk! _Walk!_ " Souta shook his head wildly. Kagome had told him about her rides on Inu Yasha before...and even if it sounded fun...he didn't want to go high up into the sky because... "I'm scared of heights!"

His step-sister sighed heavily, "Alright then, we'll walk."

"Is it alright?" Souta asked guiltily. "I mean, Inu Yasha, if your house is far then-"

"It's fine. My house isn't that far," the hanyou ruffled the boy's hair. "Common, let's go."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Noon came quickly that day.

Mrs. Higurashi sat in the living room, watching the news.

"A huge lightning storm is coming to the area around the late afternoon," the newscaster reported. "It is advised that houses with wooden roofs have lightning rods attached to them."

"Way ahead of you," Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes. "All of the roofs here in this shrine are made of wood...we've had lighting rods on them since forever."

"Stay away from trees. It is advised that people stay away from parks."

Parks.

Souta and Kagome.

"Keh..." her voice trembling. "It's not like I _care_ about them. Those two are a pain. I don't _care_ if they get hit by lightning..."

However, her mind thought the opposite. Images of the two kids standing under a tree to shield themselves from the rain flooded into her head. Lightning striking the tree and maybe the children too. Them dead...just like her second husband was now. Those two were still in the park...and they were there for about 4 hours already.

"Father! I'm going to pick up the kids!" she found herself yelling. "I'll be back in awhile!"

She clutched at her chest. What was happening to her? When'd she start caring for those two brats? She hated them. She absolutely _hated_ them!

Right?

A/N: And there you have it! Only 3 chapters left. **:D** Oh boy. Better start typing the next chapter soon...lol.

Anyways, I know at least _one_ of you noticed that I keep reloading chapters. Ack, every time I reread previous chapters, I find a mistake...so, I fix 'em. **:P**

Sorry for the LONG update (but seriously, I needed the break)!

Please review!


	24. Love of a Mother

More Than What She Seems

A/N: Sorta hard to believe that Mrs. Higurashi has a spark of good in her. Hm? **:D**

Anyways, this is the conclusion to all the abuse! Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Love of a Mother

Inu Yasha landed lightly on the shrine courts and bent down so Kagome and Souta could get off his back.

"I-can't-believe-it," Souta rasped. "I can't believe you actually talked me into letting Inu Yasha fly us home, Kagome!"

"Well, it's over now, so just get over it," she smiled innocently. "And besides, the news said that there was going to be a huge storm today in the late afternoon. It's already 1 PM. We should get in the house as soon as possible."

A large gust of cold wind blew past.

Kagome clutched onto her jacket tightly. It looked like it was going to rain earlier than predicted. The entire sky was already an ominous cloudy gray.

"Inu Yasha, you should go home," she said as she stared at the sky for a brief moment. "Don't want you getting wet and all."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'll be off then. See you later."

After a quick kiss, Inu Yasha leapt off.

"Bye, Inu Yasha!" Souta yelled after him. "Hope to see-"

A hand slapped over his mouth.

"Sh!" Kagome said sharply. "Mom might hear you!"

"It doesn't look like she's home," he remarked, pointing to the empty parking space. Their mother's van was gone.

"Oh well," his step-sister shrugged. "She might be out shopping. It _is_ a Saturday you know. C'mon. Let's get inside."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Mrs. Higurashi silently sat in her van, which was parked in front of a liquor store.

She uncapped a newly bought bottle and took a gigantic swig of the liquid inside. The familiar sting tingled in her throat. She wiped her mouth with her lips pinched tightly together.

"Couldn't...find them," she let out a nervous laugh. "Where...are they?"

She took another gulp before starting up the automobile.

"I'll, just go home," she told herself.

A pain seeped into her head, but it diminished when she drank some more alcohol.

"Yeah, I'll just go home."

:o:O:o:O:o:

"I'm ashamed of you two," Grandpa scolded. "Your mother went looking for the both of you in the park since an hour ago."

"She what?!" Kagome and Souta exclaimed.

"Are you joking, Grandpa?" Souta demanded. "She doesn't care about us!"

"Well, she does...and more than we all think apparently," he murmured. "I think she's still at the park."

For a moment, all three of them stood thoughtfully.

Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"I'll...go to the park," she said slowly.

"You can't!" Souta protested. "You're going to be in huge trouble if you DO find her! We lied about going to the park!"

"Well," Kagome slipped into her shoes once again. "Too bad."

And before Souta or Grandpa could say anything, she ran out the door.

:o:O:o:O:o:

She slammed the door to the van shut, and clumsily locked it. She felt a drop of water splatter into her hair. The storm was coming...and quick.

"I couldn't find them," she whispered, holding a hand against her throbbing forehead. The alcohol was getting to her...not that it was a bad thing. If she hadn't drunk it, she'd be overcome with grief right now. "They were supposed to be at the park..."

Mrs. Higurashi stomped a foot onto the first step of the shrine stairs. Even thoughher bodyswayed threateningly, she started ascending them.

With each passing second, more and more raindrops started falling.

"Damn," she cursed when the raindrops began falling in a steady trickle.

She rushed to the door as fast as her drunken self could carry her and opened up the front door. Her ears caught onto the voice of Souta talking to her father.

"...and I got to play a ton of video games! It was great, jii-chan," he said. "Inu Yasha is so cool! He and Kagome should get married!"

Grandpa laughed, "Yes...they should."

"I hope I can visit him again soon," Souta continued. "I want to stay the whole day next time. We only got to stay for a few hours and had to go home early because of the stupid storm."

Mrs. Higurashi's fingers started shaking. From the sound of it, the two brats hadn't gone to the park at all! They'd gone to the house of that silver haired boy from earlier in the morning!

She'd gone to the park for _nothing_!

Her fingers clenched into a fist. She shut the door closed behind her loudly.

"Hey, I think Kagome's back," Souta's voice was nearing closer. "Let's go ask how the search went."

Mrs. Higurashi heard both her son and father looming closer.

"Hey, Kagome," Souta began, turning the corner that was right next to her. "How'd it go?"

He gasped when he stumbled into her.

Mrs. Higurashi took him by the collar of his shirt before he could run off.

"Terrible," she glared coldly into his eyes. "Just _terrible_."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome pedaled hard toward her home, squinting in the rain.

She was thoroughly soaked and she couldn't find her step-mother at all in the park.

"Almost home...Kami! Is fate against me or something?!" she sighed in exasperation. She stepped down hard on the pedals and the bicycle halted to a stop. She would take a short break.

But that's when she saw it.

A faint flash of light and then a rumble in the near distance.

"Lightning," she whispered, her breath caught in her throat. "No..._No_."

:o:O:o:O:o:

"You two lied to me!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed. "I should've known!"

Souta was crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried out. "We-"

He clamped his mouth shut when he heard glass shattering. Souta peeked at the ground and saw a liquor bottle on the floor, smashed into little bits.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"What on earth is going on?" Grandpa walked into the room. His eyes widened at the scene. "Oh my heavens! Daughter, let go of Souta right this instant!"

His daughter glared at him, "I'm not listening to you this time, Father. The two idiots need to be taught a lesson."

And with that said, Mrs. Higurashi held out the hand that wasn't holding onto Souta's collar and slapped it hard across her child's face.

:o:O:o:O:o:

She hated it. She hated the rain. She hated every single drop of water that fell from the sky. She hated the thunder.

She hated the lightning.

Kagome panted heavily as she parked her bike in the garage. She was finally home.

In the far distance, thunder clapped. She flinched and rushed to the front door. And that was when she stumbled into one of the most terrifying scenes in her life.

Her step-mother stood a few yards away from the door, slapping Souta continuously. Her step-grandfather was trying to pry Souta out of her grasp.

"Now you'll think twice before lying to me again!" Mrs. Higurashi snarled to her son, ignoring her father's protests.

She slapped Souta across the face once more.

Kagome felt herself trembling, "SOUTA!"

Mrs. Higurashi loosened her hold on the young boy suddenly and turned her head slowly toward the teenager.

"Let go of Souta!" Kagome said, her voice quivering.

"Fine," her step-mother sneered. She grabbed on tightly to her son's shoulders and pushed him harshly toward Grandpa's direction. He and Souta collided and landed on the floor.

Kagome made a move toward the two, but her step-mother stepped in the way.

"Ugh, you've been drinking, haven't you?" Kagome asked in disgust, smelling the foul breath of her step-mother and noticing a broken bottle of alcohol on the floor.

"Does it make a difference?" Mrs. Higurashi hissed. Kagome looked away, glancing at her jii-chan and step-brother in concern.

Her grandfather was out cold.

She saw Souta sit up weakly.

"Souta!" she shouted immediately. "Go to my room, lock the door, and stay in there!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He bolted up the stairs before his mother could stop him. Once she heard the satisfying 'click!' of the door locking, Kagome sighed in relief. But her relief was only temporary.

"You BITCH!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed in fury.

Kagome let out a cry as her step-mother shoved her hard against the wall.

:o:O:o:O:o:

Souta's hands shook as he leaned against the door of his step-sister's room. He flinched every time he heard a shout or a 'thud'. He felt useless. Kagome was out there taking the hits from their mother and he couldn't do anything about it.

Or could he?

He breathed in shakily and stood deep in thought. He couldn't save Kagome all by himself. Not this time. He needed someone's help. And he knew exactly where to go for it.

"How do I get out of here?" he murmured. "Can't go to the back door. It'll mean that I have to go past the monster...and Kagome did everything she could just to let me escape."

Souta's eyes scanned the room and landed on the closed windows. His face brightened. Of course! He could get out through the windows! He ran to them and pushed them open hastily.

Souta stared down at the ground and gulped.

"It's a long way down..." he squeaked as he sat on the window sill. Souta flinched when he heard a scream from downstairs. "No, I have to do this. For Kagome."

And with that said, he jumped with a small shout and landed roughly onto the wet ground outside the house. Not wasting any time, Souta ran to the garage, climbed onto his bike and rode off.

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome breathed in with a rasp.

Somehow, her step-mother had gotten her hands on a belt and she was now whipping her with every ounce of energy she had.

"You'll pay-" Mrs. Higurashi wheezed, lashing the belt onto her. "For lying to me-"

Another whip with the belt.

"For RUINING MY LIFE!"

Another hit with the belt, but this time, Kagome didn't feel pain at all. Nor did she see the belt that whipped her. All she saw was darkness as she slowly blacked out.

:o:O:o:O:o:

DING DONG

Rin blinked.

"Who the hell would come here during weather like this?" she wondered, walking to the door.

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

She swung the door open and glared at the visitor.

"Oh, my.." she breathed, staring down in front of her at a boy she recalled fromearlier that day. "Souta?"

Lightning flashed in the sky behind him.

"Inu Yasha," he whispered. "I need him. My sister – Kagome's in trouble."

After those words left his mouth, he fell forward with exhaustion.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried out, barely catching him. "Inu Yasha! Come down here! It's an emergency!"

In less than five seconds, the two brothers appeared beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin grimly pointed to Souta.

Inu Yasha gasped. The young boy's face was swollen and his hands were bleeding...not to mention that his clothes were soaked.

"Souta..." he pulled the boy into his arms. "Did your mom do this to you?"

Souta started crying.

"Forget about me!" he sobbed. "It's Kagome you should be worrying about! My mom is beating her up right now!"

Inu Yasha mouth went dry and he put Souta back into Rin's arms.

"Sesshoumaru," he said quietly, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Call 911."

"You told me about this before, brother," the elder sibling protested. "If we call the police-"

"Just call 911, damn it!" Inu Yasha's fist flew into the wall beside him. "I don't care anymore! Call the police and tell them everything about the abuse! We have to end this NOW! Look at Souta, for Kami's sake! _Look_!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin stared back at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh forget it. I'm going to save Kagome. You two take care of Souta."

And without another word, Inu Yasharan out through the open door and jumped into the rain.

:o:O:o:O:o:

A loud roar of thunder jolted Kagome awake. She felt something tighten around her arms, and saw that it was a rope.

"Finally conscious again?" her step-mother murmured into her ear. "That just makes it better for me."

Kagome looked at the surroundings around her.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered.

She was tied to a lightning rod up on the roof.

"What are you planning, you insane woman?!" she seethed.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "Tsk. Tsk. Language. You need to work on that...but it doesn't really matter, now that you're going to die."

Kagome stared at her with frightened eyes, "W-what?"

Her step-mother just laughed, "You're going to die...and in the same way as your father did!"

:o:O:o:O:o:

Inu Yasha scowled.

Damn, the stupid rain. It was making him slow.

"I'm not even HALFWAY to Higurashi Shrine yet," he cursed. "Kagome...Kagome, HANG ON UNTIL I GET THERE!"

:o:O:o:O:o:

"The same way...that my father died?" Kagome repeated.

"Struck by lightning, you twerp," Mrs. Higurashi said stiffly. "The rod should attract lightning, and when it does, you should get struck by it and die."

Kagome's face twisted into a tight smile, "Pretty clever. But do you know the CHANCE of that happening?"

"It WILL happen," her step-mother said sharply. "Every year, lightning strikes in this neighborhood. Always. One of the buildings in this very shrine was struck and destroyed once because of it...but that was only because it didn't have a rod on to roof like the rest of the buildings here. This roof - " She waved an arm over the roof they stood on. "– has been struck by lightning every year. It's the tallest of roofs here. Closer to the sky. Closer to the lightning."

Kagome didn't answer, but flinched when she saw lightning strike a few houses away.

"I'm so happy this is happening," Mrs. Higurashi said, barely audible. "You're going to die. I won't have to deal with you anymore. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day."

"You're so full of evil," Kagome replied, her eyes hidden by her bangs. She looked up and Mrs. Higurashi spotted tears brimming in the teenager's eyes. "I've done nothing to you! My father told me to love you always! But how can I if you don't love ME?! I'm not scared of your threats! And I'm not afraid to die!"

Kagome shook harder, "I know you have a heart somewhere in you. I know it. You've shown me the love of a mother a few times before, but the coldness, hatred, and evil in you keeps overpowering your goodness. You don't even try to fight it, do you?!"

Mrs. Higurashi's mouth quivered.

"You try to pin all the guilt on me!" her step-daughter continued. "It's not my fault for anything! You started this whole mess ever since I came into your life! It's YOUR FAULT!"

_It's your fault._

Mrs. Higurashi screamed and slapped Kagome hard in the face.

"It is NOT my fault!" she yelled over the rain. "It's YOURS!"

"You just keep trying to push the truth away," Kagome muttered. "Why? That's how the evilness in you stays alive."

"You wench! Shut up! Shut up and prepare to die!"

A clap of thunder boomed in the sky above both of them.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "It's time!"

It seemed like an eternity as the two waited for the strike.

"It's been nice knowing you, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi touched her step-daughter's cheek with a hand, smirking. With that said, she walked away and made her way back toward the ground below them.

Kagome closed her eyes. That woman was definitely sober by now...especially because of the cold rain. So ever since they had gone outside in this storm, it hadn't been the alcohol talking...it had truly been the thoughts of what was going on inside her step-mother all these years.

As Kagome waited, a few faces flickered in her mind.

Souta. Grandpa. Shippou. Grandma Kaede. Sango. Miroku.

Inu Yasha.

"I love you all," she hung her head, sobbing. "And I'll watch over you in heaven."

And then, the lightning struck.

She closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!" a voice shouted.

She felt a weight fall onto her.

The lightning hit them both.

She felt a tingling shock spread throughout her thoroughly wet body. A light blinded her eyes and she was so sure she was dead, but when she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself staring into a familiar face.

"Inu Yasha!" she cried out. Judging by how he looked, it appeared that he had taken most of the damage. "_INU YASHA!_"

"Unh..." he groaned. "Kagome............"

He fell limp beside her.

"Inu Yasha! Wake up! Wake up!" she wailed in agony, shaking him gently...but with no avail.

Kagome's eyes flooded with hot tears. She struggled against the rod and surprisingly broke free of the rope.

'It must've split and loosened when it met with the lightning,' she realized. She shook her head and stood up.

Kagome spun around in fury and stared at her step-mother from the roof.

"You'll pay for this!" she sobbed. "You'll pay for hurting everyone!"

Mrs. Higurashi took a step back, "Wh-what are you doing-"

Kagome leapt off the roof.

"This ends now," she said in a cold voice. Before her step-mother could run away, Kagome landed smack on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed as Kagome pinned her arms down to the ground and sat on her stomach.

"I'm going to end this! I've had enough!" was her answer.

Light pink sparks shot from Kagome's fingers.

"I'm going to purify your mind by using my miko powers," her hands moved from Mrs. Higurashi's wrists to the sides of her step-mother's head.

By now, the sparks shot out from her fingers dangerously.

"And now..." Kagome commenced as the wind around her tossed her hair around in the air wildly. She gripped her step-mother's face. "Evil..._BEGONE!_"

After that, her step-mother screeched. Kagome swore she'd never heard a scream as loud and as long as this one in her life...but of course, it was muffled partially by her own scream as her energy quickly drained through her hands.

When Mrs. Higurashi stopped her yelling, her eyes opened slowly.

Kagome shook violently. She'd done it. She'd purified the mind of her step-mother. In the far distance she heard the sirens of police cars.

"What have I done?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered and stared blankly into the eyes of the teenager on top of her, tears streaming down her cheeks. However, the tears were barely visible because of the rain that was still pouring down on them. "Oh, what have I done...?"

The wails of the sirens grew louder and Kagome squinted against the flashes of red. The cars screeched to a halt at the shrine steps. They both heard policemen stomping up the stairs.

"Mrs. Higurashi, you are under arrest for reported child abuse," the policeman that reached them first announced. "Please stand up and put your hands up behind your head."

Kagome crawled off her step-mother silently. Mrs. Higurashi stood up slowly and did what the officer had commanded her to do.

"You have the right to remain silent," the policeman continued, cuffing her hands and shoving her forward. Mrs. Higurashi did so and kept her mouth shut. After her step-mother and the policeman disappeared from view down the shrine stairs,Kagome lay on her back in the very same spot where she had purified her step-mother. The long nightmare had finally ended.

"We're safe now, Souta," she whispered to the sky above her. Even though the sky was still cloudy and gray, it had finally stopped raining.

"We have one injured person over here!" she heard a familiar voice call out nearby. Was that Sesshoumaru she just heard?

Her vision started blurring. Two hands pulled her up into a sitting position. She turned her head to see who it was and only met with the face of unconsciousness.

A/N: Two chapters left! **:D**

Anyways, I finally saw the first movie of Inu Yasha! It was so good! I highly recommend those who haven't seen it yet to watch it!

"Shrine of Love" will be updated after this fanfic is completed...just to let all of you out there who are wondering about it know. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting!

Oh, and guess what?! It's been a year since I started this fic! And I still haven't finished it. Bad me. **:D** I'll try to update sooner. (I'm so sorry for taking so long last time.)

Please review!


	25. Back to the Regular Life

More Than What She Seems

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! And because of that, I bring you an all new chapter!

I'm really bad at keeping my promises, aren't I? I'm so sorry for taking so long to update yet AGAIN. So, my resolution for this year is to: not update after long periods of time. I promise I'll update again next week, so look out for that!

You guys are so funny. :) I couldn't have asked for a better group of reviewers.

Chapter 25: Back to the Regular Life

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

Her hands clutched at her sides and brushed against a soft fabric. Her head felt like it was lying on a cloud. She was definitely on a bed.

'Where am I?' she pondered tiredly to herself.

A warm hand gave her soft squeeze on the wrist. Kagome's head whipped in that direction. Souta beamed back at her from her bedside.

"You're awake!" he cried out with joy.

Kagome sat up with difficulty. She felt exhausted. She noted that someone had changed her into a pair of pajamas. By the looks of it, Rin had probably done it since the pajamas looked like the kinds that Rin wore.

Souta clobbered her with a hug. She closed her eyes with a faint smile and pulled her step-brother closer to her.

"I was so worried about you, Kagome-chan," he said quietly. "I thought you were really going to die this time…"

He started crying.

"I feel like I abandoned you!" he sobbed. "I just left through the window in your room and let you handle Mom by yourself!"

He sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"I went over here to Inu Yasha's house to get help," he continued. "And I asked him to come save you since I couldn't…"

Kagome nodded in comprehension. So that explained how Inu Yasha knew that she needed him.

"You…went all the way to Inu Yasha's house without getting lost?" she asked.

"Well, I got lost twice…" Souta admitted. "But mostly because of the rain. It blurred my vision and I accidentally took a wrong turn…but I caught myself before getting lost even more."

He smiled broadly, "Told you I have good memory."

Kagome smiled back and faintly recalled the time when her brother told her that he remembered things quickly. She wasn't surprised. Giving in and walking to Inu Yasha's house the other stormy day had come in use after all. It had let Souta register the directions into his head. And the trip back home was a nice touch. It gave him a nice overview of the town…like a map.

Kagome sighed. She still had to get things straight. There were a few fuzzy details that were still unknown.

"How's Inu Yasha?" she found herself asking.

Souta didn't answer for awhile.

"He's okay…well, at least I think so," he finally replied. Souta's face grew more concerned. "How are YOU?"

Kagome gave him a bitter laugh, "I feel like I was recently struck by lightning."

Her step-brother did not laugh back.

"Inu Yasha took most of the hit, you know," Souta said quietly. "He's being treated by Rin in his room on the second floor. We're on the third."

He looked directly into his sister's eyes, "Want to visit him?"

She reached out a hand and ruffled his hair, "You read my mind."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome was led down to Inu Yasha's room carefully by Souta. Once they reached the closed door to the room, Souta let go of Kagome's arm and quickly ran up to the door to knock on it.

Rin's face appeared as the door creaked open.

"Souta," she smiled, and then caught sight of Kagome. "Kagome! You're finally awake! You feeling better?"

"Hai," the teenager nodded. "Can I see Inu Yasha?"

Rin gave her a nod, "Of course. But be quiet…he's sleeping."

With that said, Rin disappeared from view within the slight darkness of Inu Yasha's room. Kagome was about to step inside when Souta tugged her arm.

"I'm going to visit jii-chan," he whispered. "And don't worry about him. He's fine. All he suffered from was a moment of unconsciousness."

He left, leaving Kagome all alone in the hallway.

She took a deep breath and tip-toed into the room, closing the door silently behind her. She crossed over to the bed, casting a glance at Rin who sat in an armchair at the bedside. Kagome went over to the other bedside and plopped down gently onto the empty space of the bed beside her boyfriend.

Inu Yasha lay on his bed between them, breathing in and out with a steady rhythm as he slept.

For a long minute, Rin and Kagome kept silent.

When Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she blurted out, "Do you know what happened after I passed out?"

At first, no answer was given.

"Yes. Sesshoumaru told me everything," Rin finally said as she folded her hands together on her lap. "Tell me, do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Kagome paused. She wasn't really sure.

"Um, well, I think I heard Sesshoumaru's voice…" she said slowly. "And before I blacked out completely, I remember being pulled up by someone."

"Right!" Rin smiled, her eyes bright. "Sesshoumaru was there. He was the one who pulled you up. He brought you, your grandfather, and Inu Yasha here to this house."

Rin continued, starting from the beginning this time. Kagome reheard the story of how Souta came to the house and asked for help…how Inu Yasha left to save her…how Inu Yasha told Sesshoumaru to call the police and left…how Sesshoumaru gathered a big group of police immediately and all of them left hastily for Higurashi Shrine while Rin took care of Souta.

How Sesshoumaru and the throng of policemen found Kagome, her grandfather, and Inu Yasha all unconscious when they reached the shrine.

"We're happy it's all over," Rin said gently. "Now, you can resume your normal life…the way you lived before you started living with your step-mother again."

Rin looked at a huge tub filled with first-aid equipment on the bedside table. She stood and picked up the large container.

"I'm going to bring this back downstairs," she whispered. "And I'll be cooking some soup for you, Inu Yasha, and your grandfather in the kitchen. I suppose you'll be staying in this room until dinner…so, if you need me, you know where to find me."

She left and closed the door quietly behind her.

After the door closed, Kagome was enveloped in darkness once again. She closed her eyes and sighed. She owed Sesshoumaru and Rin for what they've done for her.

Kagome reopened her eyes again and laced her fingers through Inu Yasha's. She owed him even more. He had kept his word when he said that he'd always protect her.

She carefully picked up his hand and held it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled faintly.

"Kagome."

Yes, she could hear his voice right now.

"Kagome."

Her eyes flew open. She whispered, "Inu Yasha? You awake?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep," was her reply.

Yup, he was definitely awake.

"How are you?" she asked. "You okay?"

"Just tired," he answered. "Could you turn on the lamp next to the bed?"

Kagome carefully reached over him and pulled on the string that turned the lamp on. A warm and welcoming light spread around the room. Kagome pulled away and shifted back into a comfortable position. Now that she could see, she noticed that Inu Yasha had changed into a clean, plain t-shirt that was suitable for bed.

She stared down at him. He stared right back with a sleepy, questioning look.

"Thank…thank you," she said softly. "I know that if it weren't for you…I really would have died out there if you hadn't protected me..."

"Well, I DID promise that I'd protect you that day remember?" he pointed out, yawning slightly.

Kagome blinked when he fastened his hands on her waist and pulled her down into a warm embrace, her head resting just below his.

"I'm a man of my word," Inu Yasha simply stated, toying with her hair lazily. "And I solemnly swear to protect you as long as I live."

He was startled when he heard Kagome crying.

"H-hey," he stammered. "Don't cry…"

"It's nothing. I'm just happy that you're safe," she sniffed. "Thank you for protecting me, Inu Yasha."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out her breath shakily, "I love you."

:o:O:o:O:o:

Rin rapped a hand on the door of Inu Yasha's room.

No one answered.

"Kagome? You still here?" she whispered as she creaked open the door. "It's almost dinner time…"

She started to tiptoe into the room toward the bed, but stopped in her tracks.

"Oh…" she covered her mouth with her fingertips and smiled. "How kawaii…"

She went over to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket over Kagome and Inu Yasha, who were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

'I'll just let them sleep a little longer…' Rin decided as she made her way toward the door. 'They deserve a good rest.'

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome moved back in with her grandmother Kaede and her cousin Shippou. It was decided that she'd spend her weekdays with them while spending her weekends with her grandfather and Souta.

The weeks flew by fast and soon, it was time for the senior prom.

Kagome, Sango, Kaguya, and Kanna started to have short daily meetings during their first period, talking about what needed to be done.

Kagome and Sango spent a week preparing for the decorations. Ayame had happily agreed to Sango's desperate plea when she was asked for her help…and somehow, Kikyo had joined the group. Kagome saw that Kanna and Kaguya were trying hard to avoid Kikyo.

Two days before the prom, Kagome was escorted home by Sango right after school. They were both tired, and yet, Sango looked cheerful.

"Guess what?!" Sango exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Since we've been a big help to the staff, they said that we're invited to the senior prom, even though we're juniors. AND…we get to invite a date!" her best friend squealed. "But…we have to help serve the food and drinks."

Kagome smiled faintly and stopped when Sango had halted to a stop to dig around in her backpack for something.

"I know they're in here somewhere…" Sango scowled. Her eyes brightened as she pulled out a two small tickets. "Ah! Here they are! Hold out your hand."

Sango plopped one down into Kagome's hand and explained, "These were given by the principal so we could give these to our dates. That way, our dates will get to have free entrances. We'll be setting the final preparations up an hour before the prom starts so we don't need tickets to get in since we'll already be there."

"Um, thanks," Kagome bit her lip.

Sango smiled gently, "You deserve a good time after all you've been through."

They reached the front door of Kaede's house.

"Do you have a prom dress?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

Sango stood staring at her best friend for quite some time before she clamped a hand down onto Kagome's wrist and started dragging her away from the door.

"Sango!" Kagome winced. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to mall so I can help you find a prom dress for you, that's what," was her reply. Sango laughed. "…and so you can help me find a prom dress for me!"

A/N: This chappie might seem a little short to a few of you…the original of this chapter was really twice as long, but some readers don't like really long chapters so I reduced the size. Lol. That just gave you all an extra chapter. So, there's still two chapters left (including the epilogue).

Review please!


	26. Just For You

More Than What She Seems

A/N: O.o 3 months. That broke my previous record, didn't it? I'm really, truly sorry for the long update again, guys! I was so busy -.-

Someone asked how Kikyo got into the picture…lol, she just did -sweatdropping- .

Thank you for all your reviews, everyone. Some made me laugh. **:-)**

Chapter 26: Just For You

:o:O:o:O:o: 2 Days Later :o:O:o:O:o:

"I'd like two kisses please," a male teenager said politely.

Kagome scooped up some punch with a ladle and poured the red liquid into two cups.

"Here you go, enjoy," she said with a cheerful voice as she handed the two cups over to the teenager. Kagome sighed. The prom had finally arrived….and here she was, serving punch with Ayame…and Kikyo. Kikyo was the one who had thought up of the idea of calling a cup of punch "a kiss". It was pretty pathetic. Not to mention what the sign labeling the punch table said: _Kisses here._

'Sounds like we're serving kisses, not punch,' Kagome remarked mentally in her head.

Kagome cast a look around the gym where the prom was being held. Her eyes fell on Sango. As Kagome had suspected, Sango had invited Miroku to the prom. Now, the two of them were dancing slowly on the dance floor, mixed among the large mass of senior girls wearing prom dresses and senior boys wearing tuxedos. She spotted Kanna taking care of the food at another table. Kaguya stood onstage taking care of the music.

"And that was 'Every Heart' by BoA," Kaguya called out into a microphone. "Next up, we have 'Appears' by Hamasaki Ayumi."

A lively dance beat vibrated through the speakers and all the seniors started dancing to the rhythm.

"Kagome," Sango's voice pulled her out of her daze. "Yoohoo, Kagome…"

"Hm?" Kagome turned her head and saw both her best friend and Miroku in front of her.

"You can have a break. I'll take over for you," Sango smiled. "You can dance with Miroku. That okay?"

"Sure," Kagome said half-heartedly. She walked around to the other side of the table. Sango did the same.

"Have fun," Sango said to Kagome. "You look so gloomy."

To Miroku, she warned, "I better not hear from Kagome that she got groped by you!"

And that was that.

Miroku and Kagome danced awkwardly on the floor saying nothing to each other.

"You look nice," Miroku finally said with a grin.

"Thanks," Kagome gave him a smile back. She was wearing a strapless royal blue gown with a silk shawl of the same color. Her grandmother Kaede had given her the shawl before Kagome left, saying the words, "It's cold at night, I don't want you getting sick."

As for the dress, Sango had decided on it at the mall.

"It brings out your eyes," her best friend had said.

Kagome had recommended a magenta dress to Sango, who whole-heartedly agreed that it was perfect.

Kagome's mind drifted off to her childhood days…to the last time her father ever saw her in a dress. It was a summer day and she was picking flowers at a park while her father sat on a bench. She had found an elegant flower in full bloom and given it to her father.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dad?" she had asked.

He had replied, "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. He'd said that line to her only twice in her lifetime, each time similar to each other: once when she was a small kid and the other when she was a few years older. Miroku stopped dancing and looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She wiped at her eyes.

"No. Everything's fine," she managed to give him a smile. "I think I'll go back on duty right now. You're supposed to be dancing with Sango, not me."

Miroku looked touched, "Well, I don't mind dancing with you. You're my friend, Kagome."

"You're very sweet, Miroku," Kagome answered, as they started heading back toward the punch table. "I can't see why you and Sango aren't a couple yet."

"Yeah, me either." Miroku said. "I mean, I never did anything bad to her…did I?"

:o:O:o:O:o:

A few minutes later, Ayame urged Kagome to dance with Kouga for the next song.

"Don't worry, he won't try to kiss you like on the day he met you," Ayame said in an assuring voice when she saw Kagome's nervous look. "If he does, he'll DEFINITELY be hearing from me."

So off Kagome went.

"You know," she said to the wolf demon. "I knew Ayame would invite you. Are you two having a serious relationship now?"

"Right on the nail," Kouga winked. "So, where's dog-boy? I figured he'd be here, but he isn't."

"Well…Inu Yasha couldn't make it," Kagome said softly, her eyes cast downward at the floor. She'd given the ticket to him on the day right after she received it, but earlier today he'd called her before she left for school and told her apologetically that he couldn't make it since today was the day of the new moon.

_It's okay_, she'd told him. _I'm going to be busy helping at the prom anyway._

And yet, she knew he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, he couldn't make it," Kagome repeated to Kouga. They stopped dancing as the song ended. Kaguya's voice rang out throughout the whole gym as she announced the next song. Kagome and Kouga headed back toward the punch table where Ayame looked up and blinked.

"Song done already?" she asked.

"Yup," Kagome replied. "Now go dance with Kouga."

Kouga came up to Ayame and kissed one of her hands. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, "Of course."

The two walked off to the dance floor.

"Are you having fun?" Sango asked Kagome once her best friend was stationed beside her, serving punch once again.

"Yeah," Kagome gave a stiff nod.

"Kikyo's dancing for the twentieth time tonight," Sango growled. "She's starting to abandon her duty."

"Figures," Kagome commented. "I'd expect that to happen. Who cares? Just let her dance. Not a lot of people are coming here for punch anymore anyway."

Sango stared at her for a second before looking away, "Yeah."

The two girls continued serving punch and several minutes later, Sango joined Miroku on the dance floor once again. Ayame and Kouga were still dancing…and so was Kikyo. Kagome was all alone.

'I just want to go home,' she thought tiredly. 'Once this is all over, I'm going to have a nice hot bath.'

She stood with boredom, listening to the music that boomed throughout the huge room. It was during the middle of the song when she heard a masculine voice in front of her ask, "May I have this dance?"

She murmured, her mind feeling clouded, "I'm sorry, I don't feel like dancing."

This was about the fifth guy who asked her to dance with them, not counting Miroku and Kouga.

The guy paused briefly before asking, "Then can I have a kiss at least?"

"Sure," she responded as she ladled some punch into a cup. Without looking up, she said. "Here you go."

To her surprise, his hand didn't wrap around the cup. It cupped around her chin instead. And before she could say anything, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Oh. Kami.

This guy was kissing her! The nerve of him! If Inu Yasha found out, he'd kill the guy here and now.

Kagome pulled away in disgust, glaring up at the person, "Listen, BACK OFF! I already have a boyfriend and that's-"

She blinked at the guy in front of her, completing her sentence, "-Inu Yasha."

Kagome blinked again. Inu Yasha, the last person who she expected to see, stared back at her. He was frowning.

"Gosh, Kagome. You won't even let your boyfriend KISS you?" he asked.

She ran around the table and threw her arms around him, "Inu Yasha!"

"Came just for you," he murmured.

"Inu Yasha…" she sobbed. "You're actually here…I'm so happy…"

He pulled away and gently wiped at her eyes. "Then stop crying," he said. He paused and then added. "And if you keep it up, you'll ruin my tux. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Kagome shook her head swiftly with a laugh, "Nuh uh."

She sniffed and took a good look at him as his eyes were casting around the gym. He looked like any ordinary guy here in this prom. Black hair, regular human fingers, regular ears, and dark eyes. And not to mention that he was wearing a tux.

Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes fastened on her unexpectedly.

"You look stunning," Inu Yasha commented.

Kagome looked down at the floor blushing. "You too."

She flinched when she felt him tap something on her head. When she looked up, she saw him holding a rose in front of her.

"For you," he smiled faintly. Kagome accepted it and buried her nose within the red petals, sniffing in the faint fragrance.

"Thank you," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Inu Yasha's smile grew broader, "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

For a brief moment, her father's face appeared in her mind.

_Yes, but not as beautiful as you._

It was then and there when Kagome knew that the boy who stood in front of her was "the one" she wanted to marry someday.

:o:O:o:O:o:

Sango rested her head against Miroku's chest, her closed…and her heart thumping heavily.

'I…I love him. I know I do,' her arms tightened around his waist. As a response, his arms tightened around her even more firmly.

"Miroku…" she said quietly.

"Yes?" she heard him answer.

"I was wondering…what do you think of me as?" she asked slowly.

There was a long pause.

"Well, for one, I think of you as one of my best friends…" he said hesitantly.

Another pause.

Sango felt her heart clench. She knew he'd say something like that. She'd be nothing more than friend to him. She was sure that the times when he asked her to be his girlfriend were just a joke.

"I see…" she whispered, heartbroken.

"Hold on," Miroku continued. "You didn't let me finish what I had to say."

What? Was he going to say that he thought of her as a toy for him too? A toy that he could grope all the time? Her heartbreak turned into anger. She felt like slapping him. And she was about to do it too, but he then said the words that made her anger fade away.

"Most of the time, I think of you as my girlfriend," he said softly. "Sometimes, even my soulmate."

Sango blinked away tears in her eyes and did an unnoticed smile, "How can you tell if I'm your soulmate?"

"I just can…and I have the feeling you LIKE like me too since you slap me more than other girls do."

Sango's breath caught in her throat. Miroku continued, "Well, you DO like like me, don't you?"

She didn't answer. And she didn't answer for a long, long time.

"You know, I'll make it easier for you," Sango heard Miroku state.

She was caught by surprise when he removed one of his hands off her waist and then rested it on her cheek, pulling her face up so she was face to face with him. And then, Miroku pressed his mouth against hers.

'I finally got my first kiss,' Sango's legs went weak…good thing Miroku was holding her. 'And I'm glad Miroku was the one to give it to me.'

She closed her eyes and kissed back.

Miroku took that as a "yes" for his question.

:o:O:o:O:o:

When the song ended, Miroku and Sango met up with Kouga and Ayame on the dance floor.

"Let's go back to the punch table," Sango suggested. "Kagome's probably been all alone."

Her three friends agreed and they all headed back to the punch table. Once they reached it, they couldn't tear their eyes off the scene in front of them.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame's mouth fell open as they watched Kagome kissing an unfamiliar guy.

Just when the two briefly pulled away for air and then leaned in to begin their kiss again, Miroku cleared his throat loudly.

Kagome and the male pried apart quickly.

"M-Miroku," Kagome piped, her face flushed. "Um, hey. Done dancing already?"

"Yes," Miroku dully answered. He walked up to her. "I never thought you as the two-timing type, Kagome."

As Kagome gave him a questioning look, Miroku stuck his face in front of the male beside her. The male now looked oddly familiar. Especially with the long black hair and those sharp eyes. Miroku widened his eyes and gasped, "Are you related to Inu Yasha!"

The male rolled his eyes, "You could say that."

Miroku turned back to Kagome, "You're two-timing Inu Yasha with THIS dude? Are you insane? This guy looks like an idiot!"

PUNCH

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!" the "idiot" guy snarled. "Kagome is NOT two-timing and I'm NOT an idiot!"

"I know that attitude voice from anywhere," Miroku said as he rubbed his head. "Inu Yasha, it's you, isn't it?"

"Who else would I be?" his best friend glared at him.

"You look like a regular human," Sango said as she joined Miroku's side, peering at Inu Yasha's face. "Your eye color is different, your hair is different, your claws are gone…"

"Not to mention that his cute puppy ears are gone too," Kagome pouted, ruffling the hair on top of Inu Yasha's head, who sighed heavily in mild annoyance. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and faced Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame. Sango and Miroku were still staring at Inu Yasha…while Ayame was trying to snap Kouga out of his shocked state.

"Dog-boy's…a human," he finally said.

"And wolf turd's…the same old jerk," Inu Yasha shot back. Kagome gave him a playful shove.

"Be nice, Inu Yasha," she scolded. She turned to her friends. "It's the first time for all of you to be seeing him like this isn't it? Well, everyone. This is Inu Yasha on the first day of the new moon."

Miroku was still peering at his best friend.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this secret," he said in a fake hurt voice. "I thought we were best friends, Inu Yasha."

"Well, why should I trust you with my secrets?" Inu Yasha glared. "You can't even keep your hands to yourself when a girl walks by…what makes you think you can keep my secrets to yourself then?"

Miroku was quiet for a long time.

Sango shook her head, "So, all those days when you were absent…you stayed home because it was the new moon?"

"Yup!" Kagome chirped. "He was so scared that everyone would make fun of how his features changed and bother him to death."

"You mean like…" Kouga stopped his gaping and walked up to his biggest rival for all time, and pointed at Inu Yasha. "Hey! You look different today! Hahaha!"

And before Inu Yasha could punch Kouga in the arm, Ayame went ahead and did it herself. Kouga spun his face towards her with a glare. She glared back.

"You're being mean, Kouga," she shook her head. A slow song came on suddenly. Ayame started jumping up and down excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! I love this song, come on, Kouga-kun! Let's dance!"

Ayame dragged Kouga away to the dance floor, leaving Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kagome to themselves.

"Well, I'm glad you finally-er-broke out of your shell, Inu Yasha," Sango laughed. "I guess we all have Kagome to thank."

Kagome lowered her eyes, "It was no problem…it was kind of fun trying to break that barrier of his."

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, "Fun?"

"Fun," Kagome repeated, meeting his gaze head on. "You didn't hear me wrong. You were so full of stubbornness and caution back then."

"I feel so loved," Inu Yasha said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. His eyes caught sight of Sango and Miroku trying to sneak away together. "Hey, stop right there, lovebirds."

The two stiffened.

_Does Inu Yasha know about me and Miroku?_ Sango wondered. She and Miroku blinked as Inu Yasha and Kagome started laughing.

"Well, you two ARE a couple…and if you aren't you guys WILL be," Inu Yasha said with an evil glint in his eyes.

_They both don't know!_ Sango sighed in relief. _Good, I don't want anyone to know about me and Miroku yet._

"But we're pretty sure that you two ARE a couple since you two were kissing for an AWFULLY long time on the dance floor a little while ago…" Kagome commented innocently.

_Busted_.

:o:O:o:O:o:

"So, has it really been that bad being outside your house on the day of the new moon?" Kagome asked curiously as she and Inu Yasha danced on the dance floor.

"No, not really," he admitted. He added stubbornly, "But I'm still not coming to school during those days."

She glared, "It's not good to miss school, Inu Yasha. And I'm starting to get tired of bringing you your homework."

"No one ever forced you to in the first place," he aimed back mildly.

"Humph," Kagome muttered. She giggled as Inu Yasha gave her a small, playful headbutt and rested his forehead against hers.

Kikyo's voice suddenly broke in, "Oh, Kami! Higurashi, who's that you're dancing with?"

Kagome felt Inu Yasha flinch. Kikyo stood before them, hands on her hips. She peered into Inu Yasha's face with curiosity.

"You look familiar…" she remarked slowly.

'This is exactly why I don't want to come to school on the day of the new moon,' Inu Yasha thought with a grim expression.

"Are you related to Inu Yasha?" Kikyo continued. "Because you look so much like him…in fact, I could almost swear you ARE him-"

"Eh-yes!" Inu Yasha answered hastily. "I'm related to Inu Yasha…I'm his-uh-cousin."

Kikyo glanced back in forth between the couple and then gave Kagome a sly look.

"Higurashi, you're two-timing Inu Yasha with his cousin?" she shook her head. "And don't deny it! I saw you two being lovey dovey with each other just now. How shameful, Higurashi, just what would Inu Yasha think if he found out about this-"

Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged looks as Kikyo blabbered on away.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha murmured.

"What?" she answered.

"I hope you won't mind what I'm going to do next."

Kagome blinked as Inu Yasha walked up to Kikyo…who was still apparently blabbering.

"Hi…Kikyo, right?" Inu Yasha asked with a pasted smile on his face. Kikyo's mouth shut and then she opened it again.

"Y-yes," she replied, suddenly finding the floor interesting. Her cheeks were red.

"Well, just to let you know, Kagome and I aren't going out together," Inu Yasha said, which made Kagome's mouth drop open. "I'm just here today with her because my cousin, Inu Yasha, couldn't make it. But of course, I also had to come because he said that while he was talking on the phone with Kagome, she was being such a whiner and pain in the butt about his not being able to make it-"

He yelped as Kagome brought the heel of her shoe down on his foot.

"Repeat that last line again, would you?" she glared.

Inu Yasha merely ignored her and continued, "Anyway, I came and I take the whole blame of whatever you see happening between me and Kagome because I'm the one doing the moves."

He sighed dramatically, "You see, I'm a huge flirt and after I saw how beautiful Kagome was, I couldn't help but put a few moves on her, you know?"

"Higurashi BEAUTIFUL?" Kikyo snorted. "I don't THINK SO."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inu Yasha went on, "And I also find YOU beautiful, Kikyo, if I do say so myself."

"R-really?" the blush was back on Kikyo's face.

"Really, and I'd like to ask you out…if you don't mind, that is," he nodded, grinning. "Kagome told me you were single…and well, so am I. So, why don't we get together sometime?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I think that's a great idea…er-your name?"

Inu Yasha paused, "Yashiro."

"Yashiro," Kikyo repeated, tasting the sound of it. "Well, when do you want to get together?"

"I'll reach you someway or another. You might have to wait for awhile. I'm usually busy everyday, except for occasional breaks like today, since I just started to have a part time job. And I go to a different high school too…but it's pretty near this school."

"Oh, that's fine. I can wait for you," Kikyo piped, walking slowly away backwards. "Um, well, I guess I'll see you later then…"

"One more thing," Inu Yasha said suddenly. "Could I ask you one big favor?"

"Anything."

"I want you to give up on Inu Yasha. Stop bothering him," Inu Yasha stated with an innocent look. "I mean, you have me now, right?"

Kikyo stood thoughtfully still for a long time and then replied slowly, "Yes…well, okay. I'll give up on him. I won't bother him anymore. It's only fair for you. I can understand that you don't want that feeling of being two-timed."

Kagome, who slightly stood aside from the conversation the whole time, felt that the last line was being directed at her.

Kikyo started to walk off.

"I'll be watching you! If Inu Yasha says anything about you bothering him, I won't come to you!" Inu Yasha called after her.

"Don't worry, Yashiro! I won't bother him! See you soon!" Kikyo called back.

Inu Yasha waved until she was out of sight and then turned to Kagome…nearly being petrified by the death look his girlfriend had in her eyes.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"You asked Kikyo out, that's what," Kagome snapped back. "Just what were you thinking!"

"I have an excuse now for not going to school on the days of the new moon," Inu Yasha said triumphantly. Kagome finally registered his meaning and sighed deeply.

"You planned it all out, didn't you?" she pressed. "You knew that if I made you come to school on the new moon from now on, Kikyo would be all over you, thinking that YASHIRO was finally going to plan a date with her."

Inu Yasha laughed happily, "And she won't bother me at school anymore. You know how devoted she can be to a boy who she extremely likes."

Kagome rolled her eyes for about the millionth time that evening, but agreed, "True."

Another slow song came on and the couple heard Kaguya's voice shouting that it was the last song for the night. Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms and she rested her head against his chest. The two began dancing slowly with the music.

"Thank you for tonight, Inu Yasha," she mumbled. "It meant a lot to me."

A smile crept onto her lips. Kagome looked Inu Yasha in the eye and continued, "Hey…Yashiro?"

Inu Yasha blinked and then returned her smile with a sly smile of his own, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "What?"

"Would you tell Inu Yasha if I kissed you?"

"Absolutely not," Inu Yasha chuckled.

"Swear?"

"I swear."

Kagome rose up a little on her tippy-toes and planted a long, chaste kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away, Inu Yasha leaned his head down until his mouth rested against her ear.

"I love you, Kagome," he said softly.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha," she whispered back. And she knew she always would.

A/N: One chapter left! The next, and also the last, chapter will be the epilogue and it should answer some questions that some of you might have. **:D **(And I promise not to take so long to update this time. I still can't believe that I didn't update this story for 3 months…) By the way, just to remind everyone, if any of you wonder if I'll update a certain week or not, take a look at the end of my profile in the "Updates" section!

Well, Miroku and Sango finally got together! About time, hm? **:-)**

Review please!


	27. Epilogue: More Than What She Seemed

More Than What She Seems

A/N: And here, I am sad to say, is the final chapter for the fanfiction "More Than What She Seems". There will be no sequel (partly because it had such a difficult storyline to come up with, partly because some characters are WAY too out of character, and partly because I lost motivation for this story). I'd like to thank you all-especially to those of you who have been at my side and read this story from the very, VERY beginning…and to those who have reviewed this story (especially those who reviewed for every chapter).

So now, I conclude this story! (And I'm sure a lot of you will be pleased since this means that I'll have to update "Shrine of Love" soon…)

Epilogue: More Than What She Seemed

"You have a visitor," a policeman stated as he unlocked the iron bar door.

Mrs. Higurashi tiredly looked up and thought, 'Who the heck would visit ME?"

She stood up when the door swung open and eyed nervously at the policeman who stood at the doorway.

"Out," he barked. She left her prison cell and winced as the policeman slammed the door to it shut. She noticed a few other policemen, who were stationed at every other cell, eyeing her watchfully. The policeman behind her strode quickly past her and she followed silently.

She was led to a room where there was a row of cubicles. Each cubicle had a clear glass in front, a phone on a desk, and a chair stationed beneath the desk. The policeman pointed to a cubicle on the left end of the room.

"Your visitor is over there," he said. "You will communicate with the person through the telephone. You have 10 minutes. Your time starts now."

Mrs. Higurashi slowly walked to her destination, noting the three policemen who kept watch of prisoners in the room. She plopped down onto the chair, took a deep breath and looked at the visitor in front of her through the clear glass.

Kagome stared back at her.

"Kami…" Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

Kagome gave her a small smile, picked up the phone on her side of the glass, and then indicated Mrs. Higurashi to pick up the phone on her own side.

Mrs. Higurashi laid a hand on her phone, her hand shaking. She brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Kagome's voice asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said, barely audible. Kagome's eyes filled with concern.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm in jail, how do you think I'm doing?" Mrs. Higurashi remarked. When Kagome blinked, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and continued. "But I deserve it. I deserve to be in jail after what I've done to you, Souta, and your grandfather."

Kagome looked down at the desk and didn't say a word.

Mrs. Higurashi watched Kagome and suddenly realized how much the teenager had turned into a lovely and mature young woman.

'She looks so much like her father,' Mrs. Higurashi's eyes softened. She cleared her throat and then spoke into the phone, "So, why are you wearing such gloomy colors?"

Kagome perked up a little and briefly stared down at the white blouse and black skirt she was wearing, and then replied, "Oh, I'm going to be visiting Dad at the cemetery today…and before I went, I just wanted to give you a little visit."

"Oh…I see," Mrs. Higurashi answered. There was a long silence before she continued again, "So did someone take you here or did you come by yourself?"

"A friend of mine took me," Kagome said briefly.

Silence again.

"Kagome, I want to tell you…" Mrs. Higurashi paused. "I want to tell you that I'm really sorry for what I've done. My jealously took over me completely."

Kagome nodded her head in comprehension and saw the look of pain and regret in her step-mother's eyes.

"You probably already know the story of how I became jealous…" Mrs. Higurashi swallowed hard. "And I know that I may seem like a huge idiot, antagonist and abuser to you…but could you find it your heart to forgive me?"

Kagome's eyes softened when Mrs. Higurashi began to shake with tears. Soon, the crying turned into sobs.

"I loved your father…" she trembled. "I really did love him. I was jealous of you. I…I…"

"I forgive you."

Mrs. Higurashi's sobs slightly subsided. She stared at Kagome with her mouth hanging open, "Do you really?"

"Yeah, I do," Kagome said softly.

Before any of them could say another word, a policeman went up behind Mrs. Higurashi and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, pointing at the clock on the wall. Time had passed by so quickly.

Mrs. Higurashi turned back to Kagome with a tight smile, "My time's up. I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up with the phone still in her hand and was about to hang up, but then quickly asked, "Will you please visit me again?"

The question had come so unexpected that Kagome was speechless for a moment.

"Sure," she finally answered.

"And bring Souta and Grandpa too, would you?"

"Of course."

"Bye, dear."

Kagome bit her lip and felt tears forming in her eyes. That was the first phrase she ever heard from her step-mother that made her actually sound like a mother. A mother who cared for her.

"Bye…Mom," she whispered into the phone. Kagome watched as her step-mother hung up and gave her a warm smile before leaving.

But her step-mother's smile wasn't the only thing that was warm. Her eyes, eyes that used to be cold and filled with hatred, were now warm too.

:o:O:o:O:o:

Kagome walked through the exit door of the small jail center, rubbing her teary eyes. It was ironic. While her step-mother still lived in Higurashi shrine, Kagome had wanted her in jail for her abusing. However, now that her step-mother had obviously changed into a much gentler person…more like a MOM, Kagome wanted her to come back to the shrine.

She sniffled. A second later, she felt someone wrap their arms around her, pulling her close to their chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Inu Yasha asked with concern, stroking her hair. Like Kagome, he was dressed in funeral colors. He wore a white short-sleeved collar shirt and black pants.

"Hai…" she said softly. Inu Yasha held her for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"It's time to go," he said. "We're both already late."

Kagome nodded and climbed on to Inu Yasha's back. Then, they took off.

:o:O:o:O:o:

"What's taking Kagome so long?" Souta asked his grandfather impatiently.

"I bet you Inu Yasha kidnapped her!" Shippou accused.

"Inu Yasha would do no such thing," Kaede shook her head at the little fox demon. "They're just running late."

"Humph," Grandpa snorted. "I don't know why I let Kagome date that boy. He's a demon!"

All four of them were gathered at the grave of Kagome's father and were wearing black and white. During the long wait for Kagome, Shippou and Souta had befriended each other quickly.

Kaede gave a small grin, "He's human too, you know. He's a hanyou. And I doubt you can split him and Kagome apart by now. It's clear that they really love each other."

"Yeah," Souta agreed. "What's wrong with Inu Yasha, Grandpa? He's cool if you get to know him."

Before his grandfather could say anything back, Shippou shrieked, "There they are!"

Kaede, Souta, and Grandpa tore their eyes away from each other and looked in the direction where Shippou was pointing. Sure enough, Inu Yasha and Kagome were heading towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome apologized to her family. "There was a long line at the flower shop…but don't worry, the roses are still moist."

All four members of her family looked down at the bouquet of dark red roses in her hand.

"It's about time, we were worried that something happened to you," Grandpa snapped. "That an evil demon was kidnapping you and-"

"Ahem," Kaede cleared her throat before Grandpa could continue, noticing the cold stare from Inu Yasha.

"You know what, old man?" Inu Yasha addressed Kagome's grandfather sourly with a growl. "Call me what you want, but I'd like to make it clear to you that I love Kagome, okay?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kagome pouted. "Inu Yasha's just a puppy who's in love with me and needs some love in return."

"You make me sound like a stupid kid like Shippou," her boyfriend scoffed, which earned a "Hey!" from the fox demon child. "Anyways, I have some business to attend to, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave right now."

Kagome and Souta waved good-bye when Inu Yasha leapt up into the sky.

"See you on Monday!" Kagome yelled after him. "I love you!"

He turned his head and gave her a small smile as he shouted back, "I love you too!"

Inu Yasha refocused his attention to the view in front of him, scanning the cemetery for two people in particular. In his right hand, he clutched a bouquet of dark red roses identical to the one that Kagome had held in her arms.

After a few moments, he spotted his destination. Inu Yasha landed lightly on his feet, walked the few feet to his parents' grave and knelt down. He reached out a hand and ran it over the small pictures of his parents on the tombstone.

"Sorry I didn't come here every year with Sesshoumaru when I was supposed to," Inu Yasha mumbled. With his free hand, he took away the dead and wilting flowers in one of the vases beside the tombstone and replaced them with the new roses. Then, he closed his eyes, bowed his head, clasped his hands together and prayed.

It was quiet, with the exception of birds chirping every so often.

'Hey, Dad. Mom,' he said mentally. 'For once, I'm here to pray for you, huh? You two must be in heaven right now thinking, "It's about time!". Life's going well for me. I'm doing okay in school.'

Inu Yasha's eyes opened halfway and he said silently out loud, "And I met a girl. A girl who I love. A girl who loves me and loves me for who I am. A hanyou."

A few minutes passed as he prayed over his parents. The world seemed at peace at the moment. Inu Yasha breathed the fresh air in deeply, feeling the weight of grief that had been on his shoulders all these years being lifted off.

"Inu Yasha," a voice stated.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and turned his head in the voice's direction. Sesshoumaru stared blankly back at him from a few feet away. Beside him stood Rin. Both of them were clothed in black and white like he was.

"Inu Yasha!" Rin squealed with glee. "You finally decided to come on this day this year!"

Sesshoumaru added, "For once."

The two of them each held a bouquet of flowers. Rin holding carnations and Sesshoumaru holding amaryllises. Sesshoumaru nodded at the roses Inu Yasha had brought.

"Roses. Mother's favorite flower I see," he said in approval.

"Amaryllises and carnations. Father's favorite flowers I see," Inu Yasha replied back.

The two brothers found themselves staring at each other before the both of them started laughing good-heartedly.

"For a moment, you sounded like me," Sesshoumaru shook his head, kneeling down beside Inu Yasha on the stone floor. He removed all the dead flowers in the remaining two vases and then stuffed his bouquet inside one of them. Rin did the same with her bouquet with the other vase.

Once satisfied with the look of things, Rin knelt down beside Sesshoumaru. Then, the three of them started praying silently to themselves.

'Father,' Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw that he was the only one with his eyes open. 'Mother. I know you're both watching over us everyday, always helping us somehow as we live our lives.'

He turned his head slight toward his left where Inu Yasha was and then shifted his view back onto the tombstone before him.

'I know that you know that Inu Yasha's changed a lot in this one year,' Sesshoumaru continued, his eyes closed again. 'And it was all because of that girl, Kagome Higurashi. Regardless of all the bad luck she's had in her life, she's given all the people she knows a little of bit of good luck in their life. So, I ask, please watch over her too.'

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

'Because I'm sure that, just like Rin, Kagome will be your daughter-in-law.'

:o:O:o:O:o:

:O:

:o:O:o:O:o:

Inu Yasha groaned. He was going to be late for his first day of school. Summer had quickly passed by, and now, he and his friends were beginning their school year as 12th graders. As the houses below him became dots, he closed his eyes, his silver hair flowing in the wind. Everything in life was almost practically back to normal now.

For instance, Kagome still visited him on the day of the new moon every month…which she was still sort of mad about. But hey, he needed his homework and there was always a few minutes for them to make out every once and awhile on those days…

Not only that, Kikyo was holding her promise. Ever since after the prom, Kikyo hadn't even gone near him. The only bad news was that she was going to another college than he and his friends were going to. And how was that bad news? Well, when Kagome found out that little tid bit of information she cornered him in school one day and said that once they were both in college, he'd better start going to school even on the days of the new moon since Kikyo wouldn't be going to the same school with them anymore. And just how did she get him to obey her? Kagome threatened to dump him (he had missed the old shy Kagome at that moment).

Sango and Miroku were now having a serious relationship. Miroku managed to soften Sango's temper, but no matter what Sango tried, she couldn't manage Miroku to stop his perverted and lecherous ways.

Kouga and Ayame's relationship was still strong…and Kouga was still a big bother to him.

Kagome was continuing to live with her grandma and cousin, still coming to stay at Higurashi Shrine with Souta and her step-grandfather during the weekends. Not only that, she also visited her step-mother on the first Saturday of every month.

"How can she do it?" Inu Yasha murmured. "How can she change from despising someone to caring about them so easily?"

The school soon came into view. Inu Yasha landed lightly on the campus ground in the back of the school's entrance doors and then bolted into a run.

"Aah!" he cursed to himself. "Only five minutes to get my new schedule and then get to class!"

He turned sharply to the right at a corner and collided with someone in his way. Inu Yasha started to get off the person and then scowled when he fell on top of them again. A familiar voice giggled from underneath him.

"You're clumsy," Kagome laughed. "Did you know that?"

Inu Yasha blinked into the gray-blue eyes of his girlfriend and said dumbly, "Kagome?"

"Yes, that's my name," she said. "Now get off me, please. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he mumbled and did as she asked. Once both of them were on their feet, Kagome turned her head in Inu Yasha's direction and smiled.

"How funny," she stated. "Isn't that how we met? You know…you bumping into me and falling on top of me, dropping my books everywhere, staring each others eyes, et cetera?"

Inu Yasha stood thoughtfully and grinned, "Well, I'll be. It WAS how we met. Minus the books this time. And last time, I wasn't the one who bumped into you, it was YOU who bumped into ME."

She snorted, "I don't THINK SO, MISTER."

Inu Yasha dragged her to him and held her tightly, "And last time, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

He brushed his mouth against hers and added, "Were we?"

"Nope," she murmured. They kissed for a brief second and then Kagome pulled out two schedules. "Since I KNEW you'd be late. I got your schedule for you. Courtesy of Sango who is, once again, helping the teachers with first-week-of-school stuff…and not only she's helping, Miroku is too."

Inu Yasha's eyebrows rose, "Miroku? Did I hear that correctly?"

Kagome nodded and took one of his hands, pulling him toward the direction of the school entrance doors, "Yeah, you heard right. All four of us have all our classes together again. Now let's go to first period or else we'll be late. Sango and Miroku said they'd meet us in class by the time the period starts."

Kagome turned her head to look at Inu Yasha, still walking all the while, and smiled brightly at him. Inu Yasha smiled back and squeezed her hand as he followed her. Kagome had changed a lot since he'd first met her.

Her eyes weren't emotionless anymore. They were now filled with love and life.

She wasn't quiet anymore. She now talked as much as any other regular person did.

Inu Yasha couldn't help but be impressed at how her true self was, compared to her old self. Beneath all of those barriers she had put up long ago was a wonderful and brilliant girl. Yes, that was what he thought of her as they walked to first class.

Kagome, a girl who cared about all the people she loved…a girl who was more than what she seemed.

THE END

A/N: My second fanfiction is now complete! I'd like to thank all of you readers and reviewers out there! Without you, I might not have finished this story at all. So, thanks everyone. **:-)**

Yes, this means that I have to update "Shrine of Love" now. Aah…I'm still working on the plot -sweatdrop- Please be patient with me!

Well, please review this last chapter! It'd make me extremely happy! Just press that "Go" button and submit one final review for this fanfic! **:-)**


End file.
